I'll Be Waiting
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: Teddy is involved in a terrible accident that brings her back to Seattle and closer to Owen, but, will their future together be so easy? The ups and downs of life will end up separate them for good or bring them even closer? A/U *Towen*
1. Chapter 1

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **I'm clearly not a doctor, nor do I have medical knowledge, therefore some of the data may be incorrect.**

 **(Fic named after Adele's song "I'll Be Waiting")**

* * *

 **Never Let Me Go**

 _Looking up from underneath, fractured moonlight on the sea, reflections still look the same to me as before I went under… And it's over and I'm going under, but I'm not giving up I'm just giving in, I'm slipping underneath, so cold and so sweet…Never let me go._

* * *

11:00 PM, it had only been 15 minutes since the last time April Kepner had seen the clock but it seemed like hours to her. Owen had left her in charge of the ER, but he didn't fool her, most likely he was sleeping in an on-call room or snogging in a hallway with Carina DeLucca, honestly whatever Hunt was doing wasn't April's concern; it wasn't as if his presence was necessary at this time.

No big emergency had come to the ER practically since that afternoon, everything else were simple emergencies without meaning, people who claimed again and again that they were on the verge of death but that after an analgesic they were ready to go home, not without making the doctors and nurses to waste supplies and, above all, time.

April wished that some great emergency would enter through those doors, she didn't wish anyone harm either, it wasn't her nature, but she longed for that feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins while attending to some big trauma.

"Come on! What's happening today?" April shouted to no one in particular, just wanting to get rid of all the boredom in her.

Just at that moment the phone at the ER station rang. "Dr. Kepner, a person hit on the street is on the way, four minutes away."

" _YES!_ " Thought April, but she immediately regretted it, or maybe not, it was a shame that this poor person had been run over, but luckily she was more than willing to help. "Page Ortho and Neuro!" Without thinking twice she ran to the ambulance bay.

In exactly four minutes the ambulance appeared at the doors of the Grey Sloan, when the doors opened the paramedic came out immediately.

"What do we have?" April asked as usual, without looking at the patient and carefully checking the chart.

"Woman between 40 and 45 years old, without ID, unconscious until 2 minutes ago, fracture in skull, left shoulder, tibia, fibula and ankle also the left, 8 in Glasgow scale, BP 160/100". The paramedic answered while entering the ER.

"Take her to trauma 2, please... and where is Neuro and Ortho?!"

"Ortho is already waiting in trauma 2 and Neuro is on the way, Dr. Kepner." A nurse who was going quickly to the same room as her told.

When April entered the trauma room, the orthopedic surgeon was already working on the patient who was deeply complaining and muttering something April can't make out, suddenly she stopped in her tracks when she saw the bloodied face of the patient but definitely a familiar face.

"Page Dr. Hunt, NOW!" April shouted and immediately went to work on the patient.

"Easy Teddy, everything will be fine." Teddy was trying to say something and take off her oxygen mask. "No, no, no, don't do that, we have you, you're going to be fine."

"Ok, what do we have, Kepner?" Amelia asked as soon as she entered the trauma room.

"Woman hit by a car, many fractures among them the skull, VP is high and she is half conscious, responds to the pain". April said updating Amelia.

"Oh my God, Kepner, isn't she?" Amelia said stunned.

"Yes, it's her, so let's do everything we can to not losing her."

"VP is falling fast... She's on V-fib!" The orthopedic surgeon shouted.

"Paddles, charge 300!" Kepner shouted, immediately grabbing the defibrillator paddles and applying a shock to Teddy's chest. "Nothing, charge 350!" After applying the second discharge Teddy's heart rate stabilized a bit.

Just then Owen entered the room. "What do we have, Kepner?"

"Did you page him?" Amelia asked.

"Of course I paged him, he's her only contact here in Seattle."

"Whose contact?" Owen asked confused.

Stepping aside April showed the image of Teddy's body, covered in blood. Owen froze, he couldn't move from his spot.

"Owen, if you're not going to help it's best if you leave the room!" Amelia said when she saw that Owen didn't move or do anything to help Teddy.

"She cannot breathe, getting ready to intubate." Kepner said, she never stopped working to help Teddy. What was she thinking about when she wanted _a big trauma_? Had she known who it was, she would have preferred to stay bored and to treat headaches and backs pains until her shift was over. "Done, intubated."

"Ok, get ready to take her for a CT scan!" Amelia instructed to the rest of the surgeons.

"She's crashing again, charge 300!" April said.

Owen still didn't move, suddenly it was as if his world had stopped, he was paralyzed just thinking that Teddy's life was hanging by a thread. "Save her." He whispered after a few seconds in shock. "Save her."

"What do you say?" Amelia asked, still working on Teddy with the cranial ultrasound.

"Ok, she's stable again, to CT Now!" April said.

"There is no time for a CT, let's go straight to the OR, she has cerebral hemorrhage, I need to go in there immediately or it will be fatal". Amelia intervened.

Immediately the entire team of surgeons and nurses got ready to take Teddy to the OR as quickly as possible. Owen could only see from one corner of the room how everyone worked to keep her alive, he suddenly felt so useless, like that time when he couldn't do anything to save the life of his entire group in Iraq.

"I'll scrub in with you." Owen said.

"I don't think it's convenient." Amelia answered.

"I have to be there, I have to save her, she cannot die Amelia, she _doesn't_ have to die."

"The best thing is that you wait outside, you are practically considered a relative and you know the rules."

When Amelia went behind the stretcher carrying Teddy, Owen stopped her by the arm. "Please, for God's sake, promise me you'll save her." He begged her.

"You know we can't promise anything, but we will do everything we can."

Owen stood in the corridor, watching the team of doctors surrounding Teddy's stretcher, hurrying her to the OR.

The minutes and hours passed and nobody gave Owen information about Teddy's condition, a couple of hours ago Amelia had kicked him out of the gallery and sent him to the waiting room, although on one hand he was anxious not knowing what was happening, he also felt hopeful because he took the lack of news as a sign that she was still alive.

For a few seconds he thought about what would happen if Teddy dies, the poor thing had no family and Amelia was right, practically he was all she had in this city, no, she couldn't die, just imagining what his life would be like without her caused in him a huge desire to break into that OR and do everything possible to keep her best friend alive.

And to think that the last time he saw her he only used her as a security blanket due to his failed marriage, she deserved much more, but Owen never apologized or rather, never thanked her for being with him in difficult times, she had to live, Owen had so many things to tell her, even if maybe it was too late for that he would try, he would try by all means once and for all to thank her for all that she had done for him since they met. From that moment Owen promised, if Teddy lived he would be by her side, supporting her, just as she did when Megan returned to their lives.

When Owen looked at his watch he realized that it was already past 4:00 AM, about half an hour ago a nurse had come out to inform him that they were still working on the brain hemorrhage and its multiple fractures but she didn't say anything else.

"Owen, Owen." Amelia's sweet, deep voice woke Owen from a restless and extremely uncomfortable sleep, at the sight of her immediately he was alert again.

"Amelia, how's Teddy?!" Owen asked in a worried tone.

"Come with me to the conference room, there we can explain you the situation better."

"No, tell me now, Amelia please, tell me how is Teddy... Did she? Is she...?"

"No, no, no! Luckily she survived, but there are some things that Ortho's head and I would like to talk to you about."

Owen just nodded and followed Amelia to the conference room where Dr. Brown, head of orthopedic surgery, was already waiting for them.

"Doctor Hunt, good night, or rather, good morning." Dr. Brown greeted Owen.

Once everyone took their respective seats, Dr. Brown was the first to update Owen with Teddy's situation.

"When Mrs. Altman arrived..."

"Doctor". Owen interrupted.

"What?"

"Dr. Altman, she is a doctor, a surgeon."

"Oh yes that... well... When Dr. Altman arrived at the ER she had fractures mainly on the left side of her body where apparently the impact of the car was. Luckily the fracture in her shoulder was clean and will heal in a couple of days as well as her ankle... however the fracture that concerns me the most is her tibia and fibula, both fractures were comminuted damaging part of the surrounding muscle and tissue... "

Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing, his whole being cringed as he listened to what Teddy had gone through and only imagined the amount of pain she was surely in and the hard journey to recovery that awaited her.

"But you managed to repair the fractures, Don't you?" Owen asked.

"Yes, yes, yes with some plates and screws I was able to reposition the bones in their place; however the recovery will be long and painful, that without counting the physiotherapies to recover her mobility, she will need someone by her side. Do you know if there is a family member we can contact? Husband, children, parents?" Dr. Brown asked, evidently he was unaware of Teddy's family situation and her close relationship with Owen.

He and Amelia shared a knowing look. "She has no relatives, Dr. Brown." Amelia said. "That's why Dr. Hunt is here, he's her only contact here in Seattle."

"Oh, I see… Well, in that case if you don't think you can be with her through the recovery I can recommend you very good nurses and physiotherapists that will surely help her..."

"No!" Owen interrupted him. "I'll be with her, I'll take care of her."

"Owen, you have a job, you're head of trauma, this will be a very long recovery without counting that she..."

"Without counting that she, what? No Amelia, she was with me when I needed someone the most, it's the least I can do for her."

Amelia couldn't help taking Owen's comment as something personal, she had left him down at a difficult time and Teddy was there for him, that was a fact, but what was also a fact was that she wasn't in her full senses, her tumor made her make wrong decisions, some of which she regretted now, but it was too late for regrets, life went on and she was healthy now and sure of what she wanted for her future. However, at the moment the issue was not her, but Teddy, surely Owen would be more devastated with what she had to tell him.

"Owen, listen to me."

"No Amelia, she needs me, I'm all she has." Owen said rising from his seat, irritated.

"Ok, ok, it's ok I understand, I will not fight about that with you, but that's not what I want to talk to you about... I have to talk to you about her neurological health".

"What about that?" He asked taking his seat again.

"Once in the OR we took x-rays to see if there was damage to her spine... and there was, the blow apparently created a whiplash effect with her spine causing great damage and inflammation."

"You mean it's likely that she... that she will not walk again?" Owen asked in a thin voice.

"We cannot know yet until the inflammation goes down and she wakes up."

"Which will be in a few hours, isn't it?"

"I don't know Owen." Amelia said, seriously.

"You don't know? How are you not going to know when your patient is going to wake up?" Owen asked, desperately.

"I mean I don't know because she's not sedated... she... she's in a coma, Owen, I'm so sorry."

Owen could feel all the blood from his body down to his feet, a thin layer of cold sweat beginning to appear on his forehead and he could hear the beating of his heart in his ears.

"No… that, that, that can't be true, she... Amelia". Owen said in a pleading tone.

"Believe me I'm sorry too, I didn't want this kind of outcome but it was... you know we can't give an estimated time of how long she will be in that state, it can be ours or weeks."

"Looking at it on the positive side, it will give her the chance to heal her fractures with minimal pain." Dr. Brown intervened.

"Can I... can I see her?" Owen asked.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, she's at the ICU, but as soon as she gets out of there, you'll see her." Dr. Brown said without looking up from his iPad.

"You have to be kidding, I'm a doctor, I work in this place, I know perfectly the care I should have in ICU... Amelia, please."

"I think we can make an exception this time, isn't that right, Dr. Brown?" Amelia said. Dr. Brown just shrugged and rolled his eyes. From that moment Owen could already tell that he will have a lot of problems and differences with the head of orthopedics.

"Follow me." Amelia said to Owen placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "Although I warn you that you can only be there for a few minutes that's better than nothing, don't you think?" She said with the sweetest smile.

Owen just smiled sheepishly and followed Amelia to the ICU wing. At the end of the corridor in a dark and cold room was Teddy, the image that Owen saw upon entering the room filled him with anger towards the person who had done this to her, swearing to make pay.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Song: Never Let Me Go - Florence + The Machine.**


	2. Chapter 2

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **Make yourself comfortable because it's a long chapter! :) (Hope you like)**

 **Again, I'm not a doctor and** **I don't know about medicine either.**

 **And I agree with zajaacLulu, Shonda should stop making us suffer, but, what would Grey's be without a little bit of drama?**

* * *

 **Lay Me Down**

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, and make sure you're alright, I'll take care of you, I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight. I'm reaching out to you, can you hear my call? This hurt that I've been through, I'm missing you, missing you like crazy…_

* * *

Owen's heart sank and a lump formed in his throat when he saw Teddy so injured, she looked so small and helpless in that hospital bed and hooked up to so many machines. Her head was covered with bandages, from her forehead, through her temple and ending on her cheek ran a huge cut perfectly stitched, surely by Avery, her shoulder was supported by an arm sling and her left leg, Oh God, her leg; an external fixator surrounded it with rings and screws that pierced the skin of her leg, keeping it motionless, while from her chest came wires connected to the cardiac monitor, in her hand there was an IV line and from her mouth came a tube that helped her breathe.

Owen wanted to get closer, but he was afraid, he felt that even his proximity could hurt her even more. As if reading his mind Amelia encouraged him.

"You can touch her, you will not hurt her." She said, sweetly.

"I'm scared, I know I can touch her, but I'm scared, I feel that even a caress can make her situation worse."

"It's normal, but go on, take her hand. Many persons believe that people in coma can feel the love and support of their loved ones, even listen to them, I'm not convinced of that but it's worth trying ... Speak to her, let her know that she not alone, maybe she'll wake up sooner."

Hesitating for a second, Owen finally approached Teddy's bed and sat on the couch next to her, his hand trembled as he approached hers, until he delicately wrapped her right hand in his.

"She's freezing."

"Yeah". It was all Amelia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How was surgery?"

"Complicated, the extent of her injuries was very large, she coded twice but we were able to resuscitate her." Amelia could see in Owen's face how affected he was to see his best friend in that hospital bed. "She'll be fine Owen, the worst thing was the surgery and hopefully she'll wake up soon... I'll leave you a moment alone with her."

Before Amelia left the room Owen's voice stopped her. "Amelia... thank you, thank you for doing this, for saving her, I'm in debt with you."

"You have nothing to thank me and you don't owe me anything... I just did my job." And with that Amelia left the room.

Once alone in the room Owen remained a few minutes in silence, looking at Teddy, without noticing his tears already running down his cheeks. "I don't know if it's true that you can hear me, but I want you to know that you are not alone, I will be with you at all times, the only thing I ask you is to wake up." That was all Owen could say, then he took her right hand gently and placed a soft kiss on top of it.

"Owen, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Amelia's voice interrupted him.

"Just give me five more minutes, please." Owen said, pleading.

"That's not possible, the police officer is here and he's asking for a family member, and..."

"Oh yes, of course, of course, I'm with you in a moment."

"I'll be back". Owen whispered near Teddy's ear, he wanted to kiss her forehead but hesitated, in the end he just stroked her bandaged head with the tips of his fingers.

Once in the lobby an officer was already waiting for Owen.

"Good evening, officer."

"Good evening... Such a bad weather!" The officer said with a huge smile showing his stained tooth.

 _Such a bad weather?_ This man was here to talk about Teddy's situation and the first thing he did was talk about the weather? It was raining, something common in Seattle, so what? Suddenly Owen remembered how much Teddy loved rainy days, loved sitting by the window to watch the rain fall, or in case of being out she loved to dance in the rain, like a cheerful and beautiful gypsy, dancing, jumping, clapping, smiling... just as she had done that day when she arrived at the then Seattle Grace.

"Excuse me? Do you hear me?" The officer asked. "Official Walter". The man said, extending his hand reaching for Owen's.

"Oh, yes... I'm sorry... Doctor Hunt." He answered offering his hand too.

"Are you the woman's doctor? I expected to talk to a family member."

Owen knew that he was only authorized to speak with relatives of the victims, so he decided to lie. "I'm her relative... I'm, I'm her cousin".

"Oh, and isn't there another family member? Someone more direct, I don't know, her husband, children, her parents."

"She's a widow and has no children, her parents died when she was a child, I'm all she has."

"Oh, I understand... well, could you fill me on her personal information? Please".

"Her name is Theodora Altman, she is 44 years old, she is a cardiothoracic surgeon, until a few days ago she was working at the Regional Medical Center in Landstuhl, Germany, I had no idea that she was in the city."

"Do you know if she was habitual drinker or was addicted to some substance?" Owen was perplexed at those questions. "What happens is… that according to witnesses she was leaving a bar".

"What are you trying to imply? That it was her fault? What you should be doing is interrogating the beast that did this to her!" Owen couldn't help but yell at the officer.

"Ok, sir, you'll have to calm down or I'll have to put you under custody. I didn't imply that it was your cousin's fault, on the contrary, these are only routine questions but maybe you will be glad to know that we managed to apprehend the man who ran her over, after reviewing the security cameras we could conclude that the man ignored the red light, collided with some poles and when the officers took him to the police station he was in an alcoholic state".

Owen could feel his blood boiling, he wanted to have that man in front of him and punch him in the face. "I imagine he will go straight to prison."

"Well, so far the charges are ignoring the traffic light, driving under the influence of alcohol and damage to public property, that's why I'm here; I hope your cousin could give us her testimony and press charges against him."

"That will not be possible."

"Sir, she has to."

"She came to this hospital with her skull open and her leg shattered, she almost died twice in the OR and now is in a coma and hooked up to a ventilator. What more testimony do you want?" Owen said to the officers between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I was not aware of that, I'm very sorry... in that case you will have to go to the police station to press charges".

"Believe me, I will."

"Very well, for my part it would be all, I'll wait you as soon as possible at the police station and once again, I'm sorry about your cousin, I hope she recovers soon".

"Thanks, I hope so too".

And with that the officer turned around leaving the hospital. When Owen was heading back to Teddy's room, the voice of someone calling his name stopped him.

"Hunt, wait!" Arizona was coming toward him, walking hurriedly. "I heard about Teddy, please tell me she'll be fine."

"I don't know Arizona, Amelia doesn't know either, we'll have to wait at least 24 hours to see how she reacts."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't think that will be possible, she's at ICU, Amelia made an exception with me, maybe if you talk to her she'll do it too."

"Yes, yes, I'll do that... God! I was supposed to go pick her up, if I had arrived on time this wouldn't have happened." Arizona said, anguished.

"Pick her up? Did you… Did you know that she was here in Seattle?"

"Of course I knew it! She arrived yesterday, or rather, the day before yesterday; she was staying at my house. Didn't she tell you? I assumed she would."

"No, she didn't say anything... they just called me to the trauma room and when I saw that it was about her I couldn't believe it."

"I can imagine". Arizona answered with sympathy.

…

The days kept going and everything was the same, Teddy didn't give any sign of improving and that was killing Owen, who by insistence of Amelia and Bailey kept working but he just couldn't put his head in the game, just thinking that Teddy could get worse and he wasn't there was driving him completely insane, so a week after the accident Owen went to Bailey's office to ask for some time off.

"I don't ask you this just because I want to be by Teddy's bedside, but honestly I cannot think of anything else, I can't do my job properly and I fear that it may affect patients and therefore the hospital."

"I understand, and sorry for pushing you to go back to work."

"It's okay, I understand, you just did your job."

"Take all the time you need". Bailey said..

"Thanks Miranda, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

And so the days went by, soon Teddy turned two weeks in a coma, a few days ago Amelia had given the clear for her to leave the ICU and although the stitches on her forehead and the bandage on her head had been removed, she still had the sling on her arm and her leg still had a long road to healing, but what he wanted the most was for her to open her beautiful green eyes.

Owen longed to see her again in the eye, to know that she was fine, although deep down feared the moment of her awakening, thinking that maybe she could suffer irreparable neurological damage made him anxious, even with the reassuring words of Amelia, Arizona and his mother, who like him didn't move from Teddy's side. "She came all the way from the other side of the world just to join us when my Megan came back, she has no one, it's the least I can do for her", were the words Evelyn Hunt told her son the day she appeared for the first time at the hospital to keep Owen accompany.

"Hey Mom, how's everything going?" Owen asked his mother when he arrived at Teddy's room one morning, after having spent the night at his house at the insistence of his mother who asked him to go rest and take a shower, he did took the shower, a long hot shower, and the nap, well, as much as he tried he just couldn't sleep. Even so, the next morning he left home early and went to a flower shop to buy a huge bouquet of pink roses and to a bookstore to buy a new book. In the last couple of weeks Owen followed Amelia's advice and had a good time talking to Teddy, reading the newspaper, a medical journal, or a book.

"Good... or rather the same, a few hours ago the physiotherapist came to give her the therapy in her arm and some stretches in the rest of her body, also Dr. Brown came to check on her leg and the nurse came to clean her and change her IV bag".

Of course Evelyn didn't have to tell Owen any of this, as soon as he entered the room and after greeting his mother he immediately took Teddy's file at the foot of the bed and checked it carefully to see what had happened in his absence.

"I'll take care of her from here mom, thank you so much for staying with her tonight, now go and rest."

"You didn't sleep, did you?"

Owen just smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't mom, even though I tried I couldn't."

"You have to rest Owen, if you're really committed to being with Teddy and helping her in her recovery she will need you a lot and it will be very exhausting, you will need all your strength".

"I know, I know I'll try to rest tonight"

Evelyn just gave her son a smile and a squeeze in her hand and then left the room, leaving Owen alone with Teddy.

"I hope you like the book I brought you today, I didn't have time to go buy the newspaper, maybe Arizona can bring it when she comes to see you." Getting comfortable on the small couch next to her, he took the book and began his reading.

"Well, today's book is called _'Love in the Time of Cholera'_ , I think the author is Colombian or something, the bookseller recommended it a lot... let's see".

 _It was inevitable: the scent of bitter almonds always reminded him of the fate of unrequited love. Dr. Juvenal Urbino noticed it as soon as he entered the still darkened house where he had hurried on an urgent call to attend a case that for him had lost all urgency many years before…_

Suddenly something Owen saw with the corner of the eye took his attention, when he looked towards the bed he saw that Teddy's finger was jumping with slight spasms. Immediately he leave the book aside.

"Teddy, do you hear me? Teddy!" Owen couldn't think of what to do, he was so shocked that it was as if all his medical knowledge disappeared for a few seconds, all he could do was scream to a nurse. "Page Shepperd."

Within minutes Amelia was there. "What happened?!"

"She moved her finger and I can swear her eyelids too."

"Ok, get out of the room, Owen!"

"What? NO!"

"Right now you're family and you can't be here, so out!" Amelia ordered Owen while checking up on Teddy. "Get out or I'll ask a nurse to get you out of here!"

Owen knew that Amelia was being a professional; even so he couldn't help but be angry. The time he spent outside seemed like an eternity, minutes later Amelia and the nurse left Teddy's room.

"What happened? How is she? Is she awake?"

"I have a good and a bad news... the bad news is that no, she has not woken up yet, the good is that unlike the previous weeks now she reacts to stimuli, she was able to move her finger at my request and her pupils followed the light of my lamp, which means that the coma has become less deep and the chances of her waking up in the next few days are very high… she also wiggled her toe, it was almost imperceptible but enough to know that her ability to walk wasn't completely affected." Amelia informed Owen and although she tried to sound professional she couldn't help but smile more than once.

Owen felt that like bursting with happiness, although it weren't the news he expected, it were certainly good news, he couldn't help but embrace Amelia tightly.

"Thanks, thanks!"

Detaching from Owen's arms, Amelia returned once again to her professional self. "Before you enter I have to give you some indications".

"Yes, yes of course!"

"I'm going to ask you to please don't abuse the stimuli, don't ask her to respond with movements and don't talk too loud or too much in general, I know you talk and read to her, try to do a maximum of a couple of hours a day, in case she wakes up she will probably be confused and scared, please don't overreact, keep calm, don't yell at her and page me immediately. Are we?"

Owen just nodded with a huge smile. When he was about to head for Teddy's room, Amelia stopped him.

"Owen... there's something else I want to talk to you about, probably you already know about this, but it doesn't hurt to remind you... we don't know what we're going to face once she wakes up, so far her CTs have been favorable, in a moment I'll send a resident to take her to do one more, but... everything will depend on the moment she wakes up, it will not be like in the movies, she will not wake up and start talking and joking as before, there may be damages in her speech, her sight, her memory, her mobility in some other part of her body... etc ".

"Yes, I know... but I have faith, Amelia, you know that I am not a religious man but I have faith that there is some entity out there looking after her, divine or not… I have faith that she will be fine".

"I'm glad you think positively... she'll need that." And with a small smile Amelia said goodbye to Owen and he returned to Teddy's room. The following days there was no human power that could take him out of that place, fearing that she would wake up in his absence.

Soon the days without proper sleep began to take a toll on his body, he felt tired even if he spent the whole afternoon laying on the sofa, luckily Arizona had been of great help, although they were never particularly close friends he and she had come very close in the last few weeks thanks to Teddy, every day she brought him food, or relieved him for a couple of hours so he could go home for clean clothes. There was no doubt that Arizona was being a true friend.

For her part Teddy had made great improvements, which at first were simple spasms on her finger had become a complete movement of all the fingers of her right hand as well as the toes. Every day Amelia gave better forecasts and this cheer up Owen and Arizona even more.

One rainy Sunday afternoon both were sitting in the sofa talking about nothing in particular when suddenly Arizona was thoughtful.

"Earth calling Arizona."

"Sorry... it's just that I was thinking about what will happen when she wakes up."

"I thought we had forgotten about negative thoughts."

"And we have! But I don't mean her physical health, but her mental health."

"I don't understand".

"After the plane crash where I lost my leg I felt that everything had lost its meaning for me... I know there is no comparison; luckily she still keeps both of her legs but... Owen, if you are not really sure of being with her it will be better that you step back now that she's still asleep."

"You know I will not, I'll be with Teddy every step of the way."

"And I don't doubt it, it's just that... I love her Owen, I love her, she was one of my first best friends in this hospital and I couldn't bear the thought of seeing her suffer... I will not elaborate on details because it would be telling you things that she and I have spoken in private, I can only tell you or rather I want to ask you to not delude her."

"Don't delude her?" Owen asked confused. Men, Arizona thought. _Stupidest beings_.

"Do you know what she said the night she arrived at the ER? Kepner was somewhat worried to see her and could not tell what she said, but Amelia could, she told me what Teddy was asking even on the verge of death."

Owen said nothing, just kept looking at her expectantly and swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat.

"She kept whispering not let her die, not let her go... _'don't let me die, please, don't let me go'_ she whimpered with the little strength she had left over and over until..." The voice of Arizona began to tremble, not only for her friend, but because without avoiding it, memories of that fateful day in which she lost her leg came to her mind filling everything, it was the same as her and everyone wanted and asked for, to not let them die, not let them go.

"Until she crashed the first time… until now". Owen added with somber voice; Arizona just nodded as she wiped a tear quickly.

"She wanted to live, she had reasons to continue doing it... When she wakes up, she will be very vulnerable and will seek to cling from whoever shows her affection... she gets attached easily and if you are not able to return her that affection it will be better for you to go away or on the contrary…make her clear your intentions from the beginning… so she doesn't stick to a false hope." Arizona said with a hard, clear tone, leaving Owen speechless.

After Arizona's speech they both remained in an uncomfortable silence until the sound of a soft moan put them on alert, both looked at each other, the moan came from the bed, when they both looked at the place they couldn't believe it, Teddy had her eyes wide open and her mouth was moving as if to say something… she had woken up.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Song: Lay Me Down - Sam Smith.**


	3. Chapter 3

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 ***REMINDER 2: I am not a doctor, I don't have medical knowledge and I have never been in a coma, so the data may be incorrect and are mostly mere assumptions***

 **Short chapter just to set the rest of the story.**

* * *

 **Writing's On The Wall**

 _I've been here before, but always hit the floor, I've spent a lifetime running and I always get away, but with you I'm feeling something that makes me want to stay… How do I live? How do I breathe? When you're not here I'm suffocating, I want to feel love, run through my blood, tell me is this where I give it all up?_

* * *

Teddy could feel as if her whole body was crushed by a huge tile that immobilized her, she wanted to get up, open her eyes, scream, but something was stopping her, she could hear a couple of voices but couldn't place them completely, she tried and tried, she felt useless, invisible. Didn't the people in the room realize her struggle?

All of sudden, without more, her eyes opened, the room was half lit, the soft noise of the rain was heard knocking on the windows but the voices were gone, opening her mouth to say a few words she found that it was impossible, she wanted to call for help, for someone to help her understand what had happened, but her words were hanging on the tip of her tongue, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her voice out of her, after a seconds of fighting, the only thing that came out of her was a weak groan.

"Oh, God! She woke up! Owen, she woke up." Arizona said almost shouting.

"Ok, ok, let's keep calm!" Owen approached Teddy's bed recalling Amelia's instructions. "Go find Amelia immediately."

As fast as lightning Arizona left the room to go find Amelia.

"Calm down, don't strain yourself, everything it's fine, you're fine… I got you". Owen said to Teddy sweetly while caressing her hair, he could see in her eyes that there were many things she wanted to say.

Minutes later Arizona and Amelia came into the room. "She woke up, it seems she wants to talk but she can't, but she's awake". Owen said enthusiastically in an almost childlike way.

"Ok, please leave me a moment alone with her." Amelia said rising up the back of the bed a little and then taking out her pen light to check on Teddy. This time Arizona and Owen left the room without putting up resistance.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you to follow with your eyes the light of my lamp". Amelia said with professionalism as she pointed the light to Teddy's eyes that reacted immediately.

"If I pinch your arm, can you feel it?" Amelia asked as she pinched her arms, she was slow to react and just nodded weakly. "And your legs?" Once again Amelia pinched her and Teddy nodded. "Very good, I like it."

"Do you know where you are?" Teddy scanned the room with her eyes and then nodded once. "Can you tell me with words?" Once again Teddy opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't come out, this stressed her too much.

"Ok, ok, you don't need to talk, you'll do it in due time, I'll ask you some questions and just nod and if you can't, close your eyes, once for YES, twice for NO". Teddy nodded.

"Ok, is your name Theodora Altman?" She nodded.

"Are you a pediatric surgeon?" This time she wanted to shake her head but she couldn't, so she blinked twice.

"Very good! Are you a cardiothoracic surgeon?"

One blink.

"Do you know why you're here?"

One blink.

"Very well, Teddy, very well... for now that's enough for me, as you recover I'll do you more tests and more questions... There are people out there who want to see you. Do you feel capable of receiving them?"

After hesitating for a few seconds she nodded once.

"Ok, I'll let you in." And with that Amelia left the room.

Outside, Owen was passing the aisle back and forth, Arizona was sitting on a chair and her leg kept bouncing up and down as she bit her thumbnail.

"Do you think she heard us?" Arizona asked.

"What? No! I don't think so... And if she heard us, probably she couldn't make what we said, besides, we didn't say anything bad... God, Arizona! Don't make me more nervous than I already am."

When Amelia left the room she couldn't contain the small smile that was playing on her lips.

"How is Teddy?" Owen and Arizona asked in unison.

"She is awake". Amelia answered with a shy smile.

"YES!" Owen and Arizona yelled as they embraced.

"Can we go see her?" Owen asked.

"Yes, but you have to be careful, she is very confused, I asked her some questions and couldn't answer them with words, in these cases it is normal she spent almost 3 weeks unconscious, we hope that with the days her capacity to speak comes back, for the moment she can only nod weakly or respond with a blink, once for _yes_ , twice for _no_... Don't forget, don't over stimulate her, don't tire her and if she doesn't answer you don't push her and if she wants to rest leave her, ok?"

Owen and Arizona just nodded with a huge smile.

"Ok, for the moment it's all on my part, if you need something you know where to find me." Amelia said before leaving.

"You go". Arizona told Owen. "Amelia is right, we shouldn't over stimulate her, seeing at the two of us may be too much for her, it's better if she sees you first".

Owen just gave her a smile as if saying " _Thank you_ " and came into the room. When he came in, Teddy was slightly propped up in bed, looking at her leg that still had the external support and the screws, her eyes were sleepy, probably product of the strong painkillers, but she struggled to keep them open.

"Hey." Owen whispered sweetly, standing at the foot of the bed, Teddy didn't react to his voice or his presence. Pulling the small armchair toward the bed and sitting facing her, Owen put her hand gently on hers; once again she didn't react. "Hey Teddy, can you hear me?"

This time Teddy looked at Owen, her face and her eyes looked tired and sleepy; suddenly tears began to roll down her cheeks, while she opened her mouth again to speak with whimpers being the only thing that came out of her.

"It's okay, it's okay, don't talk, I understand you, everything will be fine Teddy, your leg is almost healed, in the next few days they will take the support and you will see that with therapies everything will be fine".

Teddy laid her head back on the pillow, slowly opening and closing her eyes. "Do you want to sleep?" Owen asked, she just nodded faintly, almost imperceptibly, so Owen lowered the back of the bed, tucked her pillow and stroked her hair. "Sleep, rest, you'll see that everything will be as before... just promise me you'll wake up." And Teddy closed her eyes but Owen could almost swear he could see the trace of a smile on her lips at his last comment, of course she would wake up, of course everything would be the same, even, Owen thought, better than before.

Owen knew how much Teddy hated when someone felt pity for her, as a child it was almost all she received from people. _"Oh, poor girl, she lost her parents,"_ _"Oh, poor orphan." "Poor little girl in foster care". "Poor girl, so beautiful and so lonely"._ But this, this feeling that Owen felt when he came into that room was anything but pity, it was an immense desire of protection, of being there, of staying and never move away from her, he wanted to wrap Teddy with his arms and protect her from all evil, cure her wounds with his own hands, heal her, not only physically but mentally and in that way also heal himself. Yes, everything would be better than before.

* * *

 **Song: Writing's on the Wall - Sam Smith**


	4. Chapter 4

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

* * *

 **Hardest of Hearts**

 _There is love in your body but you can't get it out, it gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth. Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face that the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste… Darling heart, I loved you from the start but you'll never know what a fool I've been, darling heart, I loved you from the start but that's no excuse for the state I'm in…_

* * *

As the days went by Teddy's health continued to improve considerably, one of the fastest recoveries she had seen, Amelia said. With the help of a linguistic coach and above all, a lot of patience, Teddy recovered her speech in only days and although she was still far from being her old and bubbly being and there were times when she had trouble remembering certain words, she was able to express herself with more or less clear and complete sentences.

Days after her awakening the external support in her leg was removed, leaving it now with a cast but luckily the wound in her bones was healing wonderfully, or at least that was what Dr. Brown said. For her part Amelia gave better results every day on her neurological health until there was nothing else to do on her part but leave the case in charge of Dr. Brown, once he considered it pertinent Teddy could go home and start with her rehabilitation.

True to his word Owen didn't separate from Teddy's side for a moment, almost every day he brought her some gift or something to entertain herself; pastries, books, flowers, some magazine or medical journal, beauty and hygiene products, board games or crosswords to pass the time on rainy and boring afternoons but above all to stimulate and activate her mind. Every day he helped her with her stretches to the point of being a complete pain in the ass every time the physiotherapist recommended certain stretches and he made thousands of observations or questioned his knowledge. Owen could see the discomfort and annoyance in Teddy's face but he only did it for her own sake, probably when all this happened she would appreciate it. However, someone who didn't see this with good eyes was Arizona, who could notice how each day Teddy depended more on Owen's presence.

One afternoon, when Owen came into the hospital after going home for a new rucksack with clean clothes, in his hands he carried a huge bouquet of red roses and a gift bag, heading straight to the elevators he ran into Arizona who had just been on Teddy's room.

"Hunt... Are you going with Teddy?" Arizona asked.

"You know I am."

"Well, I've come to see her, maybe you want to take your time, she's asleep, she don't need you now." Arizona said in a slightly annoyed tone, earning a questioning look from Owen. "Red roses, huh? Who are they for? For Carina? I say it because the last thing that is given to a _'friend'_ ". Arizona made the quotation mark with her fingers. "Are red roses, that's why I assume they are not for her."

"Well, you're assuming wrong, they are for Teddy."

"You haven't talked to her, have you?"

"No, I haven't, because there's nothing to talk about, now if you'll excuse me." Owen said, heading gain to the elevators.

"I talked to her". Immediately Owen turned to look at her. "Between best friends we don't hide anything and Teddy deserves to know what floor she is standing on."

"You had no right to tell her anything."

"And you had no right to behave like a jerk. Do you think I didn't see you kissing Carina? I told you, that Teddy was going to get attached and she doesn't deserve to be attached to a man who doesn't love her."

"And how are you so sure I don't love her?"

Arizona let out a humorless laugh. "How do I know? Well, let me see... Maybe because until a few months ago you were married to Amelia at whom you used to call, _'the love of your life_ '? Not to mention she was your second ' _love of your life'._ Or maybe because until a few weeks ago you were Carina's fling? I don't know, you tell me.

"I love her, Arizona."

"Yeah, well, whatever helps you sleep at night... Oh, and by the way, Teddy hates red roses." And with that Arizona turned around and left Owen alone with his thoughts.

Damn it! It was true, Teddy hated red roses, for her they seemed so basic and wonted. But Owen didn't have time to think about that, he was dying to know what Arizona and Teddy talked about, he supposed that Arizona's reaction was due, yes, that she cared about Teddy, but most of all because she was jealous of what had happened between him and Carina, however, that wasn't what played with his mind, but the fact that for the very first time since he knew Teddy he had recognized to someone else, out loud, that he loved her. The last time he had been involved in a similar situation he wasn't clear about his feelings for her, he knew he had great affection, but love, he had it for another woman who finally left him to pursue her true and only love, surgery.

All the way to Teddy's room, Owen didn't stop thinking about the words he had told Arizona, but for the moment he preferred not to do anything about it, he wanted to tempt the waters but first of all he wanted to realize if this feeling was true love or just the immense desire he had to protect and take care of Teddy. Whoever had heard that would have told him that that and love, were millimeters away, if not that it were the same.

Sure enough, when he came into the room Teddy was sound asleep. The poor had had a terrible night, the pain in her leg and her back made impossible for her to sleep for more than an hour, so he crept in and placed her rucksack in the closet, put the gift and the flowers on the table at the foot of the bed and stood next to Teddy, watching her, her face looked tired but serene, her hair lacked shine and her skin color, her natural slightly-golden tan had disappeared, her cheekbones looked too prominent, she had already lost almost 15 pounds and every week she kept losing weight, that worried Owen tremendously, although to tell the truth everything that happened with her worried him, from whether she was comfortable in bed to if her leg or head hurt.

After a few hours, when Teddy finally woke up, she found Owen lying on the couch reading a book, as if sensing her awakening he left what he was doing and sat on the couch.

"Hey, you're awake." Owen whispered.

"What time is it?" Teddy asked a little disoriented.

"Almost 10:00 PM, you slept more than 6 hours and you skipped dinner." He replied with a huge smile walking towards her bed.

"I'm starving".

"I'll ask the kitchen to have your dinner brought in".

"Thank you". Whispered Teddy

"You're welcome." He replied, caressing her cheek softly with the tops of his fingers. "Is there anything else you want?" Teddy just shook her head slightly and tilted her against his hand; there was something strange in Owen's eyes that confused her too much, even more after her talk with Arizona, but she would talk about that with him later.

Once the nurse arrived with Teddy's dinner without thinking twice she buried the fork in her food, she didn't care that it was tasteless or that she hated cooked carrots, she was so hungry she would even eat the fruit cup and the lemon jelly. Owen couldn't stop smiling as he watched her eat.

"Well, you were hungry."

"You have no idea". She answered with her mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you're recovering your appetite, I worried so much when you woke up and you didn't want to taste a mouthful, you lost a lot of weight."

"Well, now I'm catching up." She said, shyly. After a few minutes in silence she finally dared to talk what was corroding her insides. "Owen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"What are you doing here? Or rather, why are you still here?"

Owen was stunned, he thought that Teddy had clear that he was there because he cared about her, because he was her best friend or just, even though it sounded horrible, because he was her only support system, all she had. Not even Arizona supported her more than him.

"What do you mean with why am I here? It is not obvious?"

Oh no, Teddy felt that this was going to be a complicated conversation, she only prayed that her words could be enough to express everything she wanted, she hated this situation, not being able to express herself properly when she needed the most. "I've healed Owen, the rest... I can hire a physiotherapist or a nurse."

"You mean you don't need me anymore?" Owen asked, offended.

"NO! No, no, no... Haaaa!" Teddy grumbled giving small taps on her head, her words beginning to fail her.

"Ok Teddy, this will not do you any good. Why don't we just leave this talk for later?"

"No Owen, I need this... I need... ammm... to clear this up ... I don't want you to feel... Compromised? Is that the word?"

"Yes, compromise, yes… and this isn't any compromise Teddy, I do this because I want to and because I care about you".

"But you have a life, it's not... fair?" Owen nodded. "It's not fair that you leave everything to be caring for a cripple."

"Don't you ever say that again!" Owen warned.

"It's the truth! I'm crippled! I don't know when I'll walk properly again, God! I don't know if I'll talk as an adult again!"

"You will do it again Teddy, this is just temporary, with mental exercises, therapies and rehabilitations soon everything will be as before."

"I know... but I want us to leave something clear… Once I have healed completely each one will follow their path, you will return with your girlfriend and I will return to Germany."

"My... My girlfriend? Teddy but what…"

"I know that Dr. DeLuca is your girlfriend and I don't want misunderstandings... the last time it cost us too much... so... for the sake of our friendship..."

"Ok, I'll say this just once and I will not repeat it again, first of all, Carina is not my girlfriend and I haven't seen her for weeks, and second of all, I'm here because it's my will, because you're my best friend and because you've been with me in countless difficult times so you will not get rid of my so easy Theodora." Owen said, firmly.

Teddy was speechless, but she shuddered at the term _"best friend",_ yes _"Attachment Barbie"_ , she couldn't help it or rather she had never been un-attached of Owen, and his actions in recent weeks only reinforced her attach even more, in the end she just smiled, she could only thank Owen's attention, her best _friend_. "Please, don't say that name again." Teddy said, a little more cheerfully.

Owen couldn't help but laugh. "It's your name, Theodora! How do you want me to call you?"

"You know I hate my name, why do you keep saying it?!" Trying to sound angry but failing on keeping a straight face.

"It's to bother you, Theodora, it's part of my job as a best friend."

"What a best friend." Teddy said pretending offended.

Yes, _best friend_ , it was all that at the moment he could be for Teddy, Owen continued thinking about the idea of being something else for her, but he wasn't sure of wanting to cross that line that she had imposed. Would it be worth it? Or would everything be a disaster like the last time? Only time would tell.

That night Owen couldn't sleep, his mind, the countless of questions and everything he wanted to talk with Teddy didn't leave him, it was as if there was a war in his head, so making sure that Teddy was asleep, took his jacket and left the room without realizing that she was actually awake, only that she kept her eyes closed, realizing the moment when he left.

Owen wandered the corridors of the Grey Sloan Memorial, went to the gardens to take a breath, hoping to clear his head a little, went through the ORs to see who was in surgery and just at that moment Carina DeLuca was leaving one of them, both remained standing staring into each other eyes, after a few seconds without thinking twice Owen threw himself at her and crashed his lips with hers, taking her by the waist and guiding her to the nearest on call room...

* * *

 **Song: Hardest of Hearts - Florence + The Machine (I feel this song is so Owen &Teddy :/)**


	5. Chapter 5

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **So,** **I've noticed that I can see the statistics by country (Yes, I just realized, I'm still kind of new in this) and it turns out that** **the greatest number of readers** **are from Brazil, so this chapter** **is dedicated to all Brazilians who read my fic.**

 **Also thanks to all the people who have follow, fav, review this fic, please keep doing it, is what motivates me to keep updating this story!**

* * *

 **Balda Do Amor Perdido**

 _Feche os olhos meu amor, sei que você pode me escutar, não consigo mais dormir, tanta coisa eu tenho pra falar, vem a noite saio a procurar outros lábios pra me consolar, chega o dia e eu me sinto só, tão só…_ **(*)**

* * *

The next morning, when Teddy woke up, she realized that Owen wasn't in the room. Thus the following days, Owen left the room when he thought that she slept and returned until after noon, with little attitude and quite annoyed, without counting the hickies that in more than one occasion Teddy surprised on his neck. As much as she tried to convince herself that she was okay, that he was an independent man and had a life outside her room, that he had the right to leave if he wanted, that it wasn't his obligation to be there with her 24/7, she couldn't help feeling disappointed. _"I will not get attached, I will not get attached."_ She repeated herself over and over again.

This day was not the exception; moments after she woke up alone in her room the nurse came in with her breakfast tray, Arizona following her behind with her characteristic dimpled smile.

"Good morning Dr. Altman, here is your breakfast, I hope you enjoy it." The nurse said and then left, leaving the friends alone.

"Hey baby girl! Good morning!" Arizona greeted while stealing a grape from Teddy's tray.

"Hey, that's mine!" Teddy complained pretending angered but smiling, Arizona just blew her a kiss.

"How you feel?"

"As if a car had run over me." Teddy replied, playing with her scrambled eggs. Arizona noticed that something was bothering her but she preferred not to push her, she just frowned at her comment.

"That was a terrible joke, Theodora."

"Come on! It was a good joke!"

Arizona tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help bursting into laughter. "Ok, that was a good joke, but 3 months ago it would have been little more than offensive."

"God! I cannot believe that I've been here, bedridden for 3 months in this tiny and uncomfortable bed."

"Yeah, it's been a long time, but hopefully in a few weeks you'll be ready to go home."

Teddy just smiled shyly and patted the bed. "Come here". Careful not to hurt her leg, Arizona lay down next to her friend. "Arizona, can I ask you a favor? But before you tell me yes or no, I need you to be absolutely honest and if you really can't, don't accept to do it just for not making me feel bad."

"God! From the sound of that it seems you'll ask me to rob a bank or something, but tell me, I swear to be honest. " Arizona answered raising her hand as an oath.

"When Dr. Brown discharges me... Can I finish my recovery at your place? And you don't have to worry about taking care of me or taking me to my therapies, I'll hire a physiotherapist and a nurse, I'll even help you with the expenses of your house."

Arizona sat on the bed and turned facing her. "The doors of my home will always be open for you." Arizona said smiling sweetly. "Come here". She opened her arms to Teddy to give her a big and tight hug, then the two laid down on the bed for a few moments in silence until Arizona spoke again.

"Teddy, can I ask you something?" Teddy just muttered a ' _Yes'_. "Were you not going to live with Owen once you were discharged?"

Teddy just sighed deeply. "The things between him and I have been pretty tense ... I don't know if it's him or me, the point is that I don't feel comfortable near him anymore, every day he seems more bored to be here and I don't blame him, I myself am boring, it's just that... "

"You trusted him."

"Not only that... Arggg! Why am I like this, Arizona? Why do I have to get attached to people who I know pretty well that there will be nothing? I'm such an idiot".

"You're not an idiot; he's an idiot and a blind for not seeing how amazing you are."

…

That same morning Owen woke up with a terrible headache and hangover, looking over his shoulder he found Carina's naked silhouette, his heart immediately turned upside down, he felt terrible for behaving like a jerk with Teddy, but he tried to push her away although not in the best way, he tried to forget her by making _love_ to her, _no_ , having _sex_ with Carina, he wanted to free himself, to get rid of all the doubts that were in his head, doubts that became clear after a few days in which he realized that neither Carina nor anyone would take the place Teddy had always occupied completely in his heart, he can't help but feel terribly guilty, both for using Carina to clarify his doubts and for being with her when his heart belonged to someone else, he just hoped that this error will not return to collect the bill in the future.

"Carina, Carina ..." Owen was trying to wake her up by gently nudging her. "It's time to go".

With a soft purr, Carina stretched softly on the bed. "Five more minutes, it's my day off and you're not working, come on." She said moaning seductively with her tick Italian accent.

"Stay if you want, I've to go."

"With your friend, Teddy? She doesn't care if you go or not, stay another five minutes. "

Owen ignored Carina's words, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after dressing took his keys, his wallet, his sunglasses and left the house without bothering to verify if Carina was still there.

When he came into Teddy's room she was talking to a man, _attractive_ , Owen had to recognize. At least 6 feet tall, dark skin, chocolate color eyes, a friendly smile and definitely a well worked and muscular body, suddenly he felt fat and flabby next to him and something else, _jealousy?_ Hell, no! Or maybe? Definitely yes! Major Owen Hunt was jealous. Apparently Teddy didn't notice his presence at the door since she kept talking to the handsome man while checking a folder in her hands.

"It says here that you used to work as a physiotherapist for the Seattle Seahawks and before that with the Dodgers in L.A. Why leave such a good gig?"

"Well, the pay was good for a bachelor, but now with three kids, a wife and a mortgage... let's just say that private services are better paid."

Owen couldn't help feeling relieved to hear the man say he had family. _"What's wrong with you, Hunt?"_ He thought. _You have no right"._ His subconscious added. Upon feeling Owen's presence the other man in the room looked up at the door, followed by Teddy.

"Oh, Owen. What a surprise! I thought you wouldn't come today... if you'll excuse me for a moment I'm attending some issues." Teddy said and then turned to address the man; Owen didn't care, coming into the room he introduced himself.

"Hi, good morning, you are?" Owen asked as he reached out his hand to the other man.

"Oh, yes, Elroy McClain, Dr. Altman is interviewing me for the position of physiotherapist. And you are? Are you her husband?" The man replied taking Owen's hand and giving it a firm shake.

Both Teddy and Owen couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at Elroy's question. "Oh no, I'm her best friend... Mayor Doctor Owen Hunt." Owen replied. _"Mayor? What the fuck was that?_ " Teddy thought, although her face remained impassive, she kept rolling her eyes internally.

"Mayor? Marine?" Elroy asked, interested.

"Oh no, Army Medical Specialist Corps, in fact Dr. Altam and I serve together."

"Really? Cool! "

"Ok Owen, later you can tell your feats to Mr. McClain, now he and I have things to discuss."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Dr. Altman." Elroy said, somewhat ashamed.

"It's okay... Well, from what I see your curriculum is one of the best I've received so far, definitely the fact that you also have nursing knowledge is a plus since I also thought about hiring one."

"I thought we'd dispense of the nurse." Owen interrupted. Until yesterday, when she was still supposed to be going to Owen's house, both had agreed to only hire the physiotherapist to do her rehabilitation and that he would do the rest of the work, so hearing her say that she would hire a nurse confused him a lot.

"I'll talk about that with you later..." She told Owen and then addressed Elroy. "There is not much more to say than you are hired, if you can come tomorrow so that together with Dr. Brown we can talk about the therapies, as well as our schedules and your pay, I would appreciate it".

"Of course! Is it okay at the same time as today?" Elroy asked, enthusiastically.

"It's perfect!"

"Ok, then until tomorrow, may you get a good rest Dr. Altman... Mayor Hunt, a pleasure." Elroy said goodbye and left Owen and Teddy alone.

"So? What about the nurse? We don't need one Teddy, I'll be there to help you. "

Teddy didn't know how to begin explaining to Owen that she wouldn't stay at his home anymore; she didn't know how to do it without starting a heated argument. "Of course I'm going to need her, Owen... I don't know how to tell you this but... I'm afraid I will not stay at your place anymore, I'll stay with Arizona".

Owen's eyes opened like saucers. "What?! Teddy, but what are you talking about? For months we have planned everything, even my mom is more than willing to help us."

"You can tell Evelyn that I thank her very much for all she has done for me, she's been like a mother, but..."

"BUT WHAT?!" Owen said raising his voice.

"Owen, please I don't want to fight... it's clear that this impetus with which you started everything is fading, I feel tired, but more than that I notice you annoyed and..."

"No, no, you don't understand!"

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND! Because I've been thinking for days that you're tired of spending your days with me and that's making me lose my mind!"

Owen just stared at her, his breathing was fast and deep, without thinking twice he walked to her bed, took her face in his hands and crashed his lips with hers, at first Teddy resisted but finally surrendered at Owen's soft but at the same time deep kiss. After the long kiss they both shared, he leaned his forehead against Teddy's, holding her face in his hands. "Does this answer your question?" He whispered.

Teddy detached her face from his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'd love to say it did... but it only managed to confuse me even more. Why are you doing this, Owen?" Teddy asked in a defeated voice.

"Because I want it, because I feel it, because I love you." Owen said firmly without taking his eyes from hers.

"Please, don't say that if you really do not..." Owen interrupted her crashing his lips once more with hers.

"I love you, Teddy, I can't deny it anymore, I can't keep deceive me, I love you and maybe I've always done it and I know there have been other women in my life, but I swear it for the most important things I have that are my mother and my sister, this time I'm talking from the bottom of my heart... I love you Teddy, I'm in love with you."

 _"I love you, I'm in love with you"_. Teddy couldn't help but remember the time when it was her who said those words and how humiliating the result was, she wanted to be strong this time, make Owen really show her that he loved her, even though a voice inside told her that he had done enough during all these months, she wanted more, she knew that she was being selfish but she felt that she deserved it, after so many failed relationships she felt and knew that she deserved more, however Owen was being as persuasive as always; and without counting the other voice that told her to finally surrender, that after so many years their time had finally come, that there was no time to waste, that life was short and that they had to live now.

"And what about Carina?"

Owen felt an icy chill running down his back just remembering how just that morning she lay naked in his bed but if he wanted this to work he had to be honest with Teddy, just that he didn't know how. Walking to the window and looking at the street Owen proceeded to tell Teddy everything without looking at her fearing her reaction and without keeping any details, some of which she honestly wouldn't have wanted to hear, she didn't know what to say, she had too many mixed feelings, anger, jealousy, confusion; On one hand she and Owen were nothing, _yet_ , he was free to do what he wanted with his life, but knowing that while he was with another woman he was thinking about her was too much, not to mention that she also had her own secrets, secrets that had brought her back to Seattle and that in one way or another made her end up in that bed with her leg and head shattered, maybe it was also time to be honest with Owen if she wanted that, whatever this was, worked.

"I don't know what to say, Owen."

"I swear it was nothing." Owen said, in a pleading voice.

"It was clearly something you just said that this morning she was in your bed… naked!"

"It was just something of the moment, I know I was a jerk with her for using her like this but for me it was nothing ... and I'm sure neither for her... Please Teddy, you have to believe me."

Teddy didn't know if it was her need for him, her need to believe him and finally be together that she could see true repentance and honesty in his eyes.

"I believe you". Teddy said, almost whispering. Owen immediately turned to look at her and when he went to her bed she raised her hand to stop him. "You were honest with me… I think now it's my turn."

Without saying a word Owen sat on the couch next to her bed facing her.

"I... I don't even know where to start... the reason why I was in Seattle before my accident was because I was running away, I had to leave Germany".

"Running away?! From what or who?"

"From my fiancé"…

* * *

 **Song: Balada Do Amor Perdido - Papas Da Língua**

(*)Close your eyes my love, I know you can hear me, I can't sleep anymore, I've so much to say. Night comes and I go out looking for other lips to confort me, comes the day and I feel so lonely, so lonely. (It means something like that)

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAV AND/OR REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Breathe In, Breathe Out**

 _Breathe in, breathe out, tell me all of your doubts… Breathe in, breathe out, move on and break down, if everyone goes away I will stay. We push and pull, and I fall down sometimes, I'm not letting go, you hold the other line… Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes._

* * *

 _"I... I don't even know where to start... the reason why I was in Seattle before my accident was because I was running away, I had to leave Germany"._

 _"Running away?! From what or who?"_

 _"From my fiancé"…_

"YOUR WHAT?!" Owen yelled.

"Ok, you have to lower your voice; nobody needs to know what I'm going to tell you." Teddy said, between clenched teeth.

"How do you expect me to calm down? I just confessed my love and you tell me that you are engaged to someone else!" Owen replied, agitated.

"If you let me talk you would understand everything! ... The engagement is over... well, at least for me, I still don't tell him" Teddy said, biting her lip anxious.

Owen said nothing this time, a glance was enough to tell her to continue.

"I started seeing him before Megan's thing happened, everything was so fast, one day we were having our first dates and the next thing I knew was that I was crying and accepting his marriage proposal at the gates of Brandenburg on our first trip together to Berlin."

"When was that?"

"What?"

"When did he ask you to marry him?"

"After my return to Germany."

"After we kissed for the first time?"

"Yes, after we... Where do you want to go with that question? Oh no... Don't tell me, you think I accepted his proposal because of you?!" Teddy asked, almost offended.

"I don't know… you tell me". Owen answered with a hint of pride in his voice.

And that was true, months before she received the call that Megan Hunt had been found alive she had met a German man, Diederik Schultz, he wasn't the kind of man who turned hundreds of glances on the street, but he certainly had something that took her breath away, he wasn't handsome, he was _'attractive'_ , but not only was he attractive, he was pretty intelligent; Teddy loved having long post-sex talks with him, while he smoked a cigar of the best Cuban tobacco and she drank a glass of the most expensive French red wine, sharing from time to time; they could talk about the most serious and complex topics to the most mundane, every day was a new learning, both on her part and his.

Although when she discovered that he worked for the _Bundesnachrichtendienst_ , The Federal Intelligence Service, she hesitated a bit about whether or not to continue their relationship, it was at that moment when everything happened with Megan, she went to Seattle, Owen kissed her and she returned with more doubts than ever, to her arrival in Germany, Diederik noticed her strange behavior immediately so he decided to take her a week to Berlin, a city that by the way Teddy already knew perfectly so it didn't help much either to improve her mood or to clear her mind of the strange things that had happened in Seattle, even so she tried to put on a good face throughout their stay there for the good of Diederik, it wasn't until their last day when she really enjoyed the trip, she and Diederik strolled for hours holding hands or embraced by the _Tiergarten_ park, taking photographs, laughing and having a delicious meal at the _Biergarten_ _"Café am Neuen See"_ with incredible lake view, then rented a couple of bicycles heading towards Ebertstraße street and once in the _Pariser Platz_ , at the _Brandenburg Gate_ , Diederik went down on one knee, took out a box that contained a huge diamond settled in a white gold band and asked the question that Teddy had never been asked in her life.

She was in such an emotional shock that she would lie if she said that her " _YES_ " was 100% honest, yet she burst into tears, accepted, took Diederick by the hands, put him on his feet and after he placed the ring on her finger their lips joined in a deep and passionate kiss. The memory of that day managed to bring chills to Teddy's body, especially after remembering how months later everything went downhill.

"I had feelings for him, okay? Maybe I didn't love him, but we worked together, we complemented each other, we understood each other perfectly."

"More than you and me?" Owen asked with a malicious look.

"Asssh ... I just remembered all the things I hate about you. Are you going to let me finish?" Owen just nodded her to continue.

"Shortly after the engagement he began to act in a very strange way, he became distant and cold, I thought it was because of his job, he works for the German Federal Intelligence Service... until one day I followed him and I came across nothing more and nothing less that his wife and his daughters..." Even though Owen didn't say anything Teddy could read his face perfectly and she could notice all the emotions that were going through it and definitely at that moment he was upset, probably after what she had to tell him he would be furious.

"Without addressing them I went back to my house and waited for him, he arrived a couple of hours after and at first I tried to make him confess without appearing very obvious until I couldn't do it anymore and I asked for an explanation, he tried to convince me by all means that he loved me and that his divorce was almost completed, I didn't let him keep talking and the next thing I knew was that he slapped me and slammed me against the wall."

"HE DID WHAT?! Oh, I wish I had that bastard in front of my right now!" Sure enough, he was furious.

"As soon as I kicked him out of my house I packed my bags and I came to Seattle and well… you already know the rest."

Owen was speechless. "You will not say anything?"

"I will kill that animal when I see him." Owen said through clenched teeth.

"Leave it like that Owen, it's not worth it."

"Teddy, he hit you, a beast like him shouldn't be free and around... possibly attacking other women, his wife, his daughters!" Owen said, exasperated.

"Anyway, at this point a lawsuit would be useless, a lot of time has passed and I have no evidence... besides, I don't want to see him again." Teddy answered, anguish.

It was enough to see her face to know how affected Teddy was by that man; it only made Owen's blood to boil, he would definitely make that animal feel his fury. "When will you tell him it's over?"

"I don't know... although I hope he gets the message and doesn't look for me; the last thing I want is to see him again."

They both remained silent for a moment, thinking about what they had confessed to each other, it had been such a good exercise to talk about the things that eaten their insides, to be honest with each other, almost like starting from scratch, doing clean slate. And while both knew perfectly the past of the other they expected from now on to focus only on the future, a future full of promise, love and new beginnings.

Even though Owen was furious after knowing what that man had done to Teddy, he was grateful to finally have her back in his life and hopefully this time forever. On the other hand, Teddy, although she still had her reservations she couldn't wait to see what destiny had in store for them. Finally, after so many years, fate seemed to have joined them, perhaps not under the best circumstances but definitely at the right time.

Rising from the chair and heading towards Teddy's bed, he sat on the edge. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"You... you two, you know, were together?"

Was he kidding? After what she had confessed him, that was his question? "Are you serious, Owen? We are adults, not high school sweethearts, of course we were together, many times, countless of times, so many times that... Do you want me to tell you the details as well?"

"Don't! No, no, no... keep them for yourself..."

"Sex was amazing." Teddy said, thoughtfully.

"I said I don't want that kind of details!"

"I didn't want yours either and you still gave them to me." She defended herself.

"So? Now what?" Owen asked and Teddy just shrugged, according to her she wasn't a high school girl with a crush, but she was behaving as such.

Taking her gently by the waist Owen pulled her careful to him, he began kissing her forehead, kissing her increasingly faded scar, going through her cheekbones, her jaw, the corner of her lips until Teddy took his lips between hers, little by little the kiss became more and more intense until Teddy felt Owen introduce his hands through the back opening of her hospital gown and began to caress her bare back.

"Owen, wait!" She said breaking the moment. "Don't you think we're going too fast? I mean, wouldn't it be convenient that first… I don't know... you and I...?"

"Have a date?" Owen asked chuckling softly.

"Well, at least I would've liked for you to invite me for a coffee or something."

Owen could not help but laugh. "A coffee? What for? To know each other?"

Taking her hands between his, he put on his most serious face and looked into her eyes. "What do you want me to know about you that I don't already know, Teddy? I know you bite your lip or speak extremely fast when you're nervous, like right now; I know you sleep on your belly and you always have to be hugging something, you are a cuddler; I know you snore when you are exhausted and sometimes you speak asleep, I know you hate red roses because they seem common to you, you love tulips, also gardenias although they give you allergy even so you love their smell, you love rainy days but you hate wearing rain boots, I know you sing horrible but you like to do it and you do this little dance with your hips, the same for all the rhythms, your guilty pleasure is ABBA, you listen to it while you take long foam baths, you listen to _'Dancing Queen'_ more than 3 times in a row" .

With each word Owen said Teddy's smile grew more and more and her eyes filled with tears. "I know you hate love movies even though you're a hopeless romantic, on the other hand, you love horror movies, you love black coffee without sugar, good red wine never sparkling, extra aged tequila never white or mixed, black chocolate never white, you hate strawberries in cakes but you love them in ice cream, as a girl you had a dog, a basset hound called Bashful because you had an obsession with Snow White... tell me Teddy, tell me what else do I need to know about you?"

Teddy couldn't say anything, she burst into tears and hugged Owen by the waist burring her face in the crook of his neck, wetting his shirt with her tears, while Owen placed soft kisses on her delicate shoulder and caressed her slender back. "And those were just the few things that came to my mind... I know more things about you, more intimate things, things that only you and I know. Do you think I should know something else?" Teddy just shook his head softly. "That's what I thought". Owen said, laughing softly.

"Even so, if you want I can take you for a coffee, hold your hand until the second date, ask you to be my formal girlfriend in the fourth and kiss you on the sixth date, after leaving you at your doorstep by 8:00 PM".

Teddy couldn't help but laugh loudly at Owen's words. "That would be creep ... two middle-aged behaving like teenagers."

"Well, at least accept to be my girlfriend Miss Altman, I promise to respect you and take you home at a decent hour." Owen said in an excessively chivalrous voice and kissing the top of her hand.

Teddy's smile disappeared in a second; this didn't go unnoticed by Owen. "What happens? Teddy, I'm kidding."

"It's not that Owen ... it's, it's ... it's everything, as you say we know each other too much and there's nothing new we can tell us about and that terrifies me".

"Why should it scare you?"

"Because it does! At the beginning everything will be hearts and rainbows, but later? There will be nothing new to teach us, everything will become monotonous, predictable, we will lose interest and... Owen, I didn't lie when I told you that you are my favorite person in this planet and only think that thanks to a failed relationship between you and me we end up hating each other… i-i-it terrifies me like you have no idea!"

"You're right in the part of hating each other, but that will not happen, and you know why? Because we will not waste our time knowing each other, we will know what we like and what we don't and we will use our time knowing each other not as friends, but as a couple, as lovers, I don't know how you are in a relationship, you don't know how I am in a relationship... yes, we know each other as friends, but give us the opportunity to get to know each other as lovers, to create new tastes and preferences together, to adapt to one another ".

"What if it doesn't work?" Teddy asked in an almost childlike voice.

"You always have to be so pessimistic?" Owen asked making her smile shyly. "It'll work, believe me... and if it doesn't work, let's make a promise... when any of us has the feeling that this isn't working, we will talk to the other and we will try to fix it ... in case there is no solution we will finish it in the most friendly and civilized way, what do you think?"

Teddy just cupped Owen's face and joined her lips with his in a long kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She asked.

* * *

 **Song: Breathe In, Breathe Out - Mat Kearney**

* * *

 **For you to stick with me I can anticipate that I almost cried writing a couple of future chapters, with one of sadness and with the other of happiness, so stay tuned!**

* * *

 **And don't forget:**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, LIKE!**


	7. Chapter 7

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

* * *

 **My Love**

 _My love, we have seen it all, the endless confession, the rise and fall, as fragile as a child but lately I'm sorry I can't hold a smile… My love, can you give me strength? Somehow I forgot how to ease my pain… Could you see I've been brave? Or, did you notice all my mistakes?_

* * *

 _"Does that answer your question?"_

Owen smiled against her lips and then continue kissing her, long, slow and passionately, it was as if with that kiss he wanted to make up for every time he and Teddy didn't have a chance to be together in the past, as if he wanted to record in his mind the feel of her soft lips over his while her dainty hands caressed his hair and his nape while he did the same with her back until that wasn't enough so putting aside the sheets he searched for the hem of her hospital gown, introducing his hands and stroking her slim, long legs, the feel of his rough hands on her skin sent electric currents all over Teddy's body, his hands kept going up her body until they reached her hips and with his thumbs he traced soft circles on her hip bones, she wasn't wearing underwear...

"Oh, my God! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! "Arizona shrieked as she came into the room without knocking at the door and found Teddy and Owen in such a loving display.

While Owen grumbled between clenched teeth, Teddy blushed profusely as she covered her legs again with the sheets and cast a glance at Arizona as if saying. " _Why don't you knock at the door?"_ For a few seconds the three remained in an awkward silence until Owen finally dared to speak.

"Do you need something?" He asked, after clearing his throat.

"Oh no, nothing in particular, just came to see how Teddy was... since she spent all the night and morning alone."

"I'm fine Arizona, thanks for coming."

"Yeah... it's what I see... well, I don't keep you anymore, apparently you're busy, I'll come back later Teds... just one more thing before I leave. Should I take this as an _'I will not stay at your home anymore?_ " Arizona asked, with a mischievous smile.

Teddy was speechless, she still couldn't process that Arizona had found them making out. "Ok, I'll take your face as a _'Thank you very much dear friend, but no, I will not stay at your home_ " And with that Arizona left the couple alone.

"Well... that was uncomfortable." Owen said scratching his nape.

"Embarrassing!" Teddy responded, biting her thumbnail.

"Shameful!"

"Disgraceful!" Then the two burst out laughing.

Sitting down again on the edge of Teddy's bed, Owen began stroking her hair. "We'll be fine, this will work, you'll see, we'll overcome the obstacles together." He said in a soft tone and that's how it was, although they never thought it would be so difficult and painful.

...

As the days went by, their relationship and Teddy's health improved considerably. In what corresponded to their relationship little by little they were falling into the idea that now they were a couple, to Teddy at times it was still difficult to believe it, but it was true, what they had was true, she could see it, she could feel it on her fingertips as something tangible, as something that for years she longed and that finally had come true, they were together, they loved each other and unlike what Teddy thought at first there were still a lot of things to learn from each other, many years have passed since the last time they shared quarters in Baghdad and cohabited together under the same roof; people change, habits and tastes change and while everting Owen said about Teddy's likes and manias remained intact there were new likes and manias that Teddy had acquired over time likewise Owen, so yes, despite knowing each other like the palm of their hands there were still many things to learn from each other and both were more than willing and happy to do so.

As for Teddy's health, both physical and mental improved with days, in addition to her leg what Owen was most worried about was her weight, she had lost too many pounds during her convalescence in hospital and that troubled him, there were times when he felt that if he hugged her too tight her frail backbones would crack so his new purpose was to help her gain weight, she would need it for her rehabilitation, so he took care of her diet and every day he brought her food rich in protein and carbohydrates, the results were soon noticed, her arms and legs looked more thick, her clavicles and cheekbones less pronounced, her hair was no longer opaque and lifeless, little by little it started to look silkier and her eyes and smile brighter, although this perhaps had to do with the fact that every day after breakfast Owen would take her in a wheelchair to go for a stroll in the hospital gardens, then they took a spot under a tree and talked about everything and nothing; no doubt the sun and the fresh air were helping her immensely, although if somebody asked Teddy she would say it was love, the love of her best friend, her partner, her confidant who was helping her to get ahead.

The most painful came later, Teddy had been in the hospital for more than 4 months, the cast was removed, leaving her now with an orthopedic boot for rehabilitation that went from under her knee and completely covered her foot. After some more tests by both Amelia and Doctor Brown, Teddy was finally discharged to go home and start her rehabilitation therapies.

That was a hell on earth.

The first day Elroy, her physiotherapist, make her walk supported by horizontal bars, after months in bed the mere fact of standing up was a challenge, her legs had lost muscular tone and strength, as well as her arms which were supposed to help her hold her up, after two steps she fell to the ground, Owen's heart skipped a beat and he immediately ran to help her. "I can't, I can't". She kept saying through tears.

"You can Teddy, look at me, you are strong and you can with this and everything that is to come". Owen encouraged her.

The rest of the therapies were more or less the same, she came, she couldn't do the exercises, she got frustrated and ended up crying which consequently left her gloomy for the rest of the day to do almost anything. Owen didn't know what else to do to help her, all the progress she had made weeks ago seemed to have gone down the drain, it seemed that words were no longer enough, with each passing day Teddy locked more and more in herself, some days she refused to go to the therapies, which caused big fights between her and Owen, which make her emotional situation worse.

"You don't have to do this, I didn't ask you for any of this, you offered yourself, the door is open for you to leave whenever you want!" Teddy yelled at Owen one day that he practically wanted to carry her to the car since she refused to get out of bed. After her discharge from the hospital Teddy went to live with Owen, the first days as she predicted everything was hearts and rainbows; they could spend hours on the couch binged watching some trendy show, eating junk food or take-out, at night before going to sleep, they would read some book or medical journal, sitting next to each other, in silence, but enjoying the heat that radiated their bodies, until the day their therapies began.

Owen was stunned for a few seconds, watching her felling apart and it seemed that he couldn't do anything to keep her whole, complete. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "You're sad, and angry, and frustrated, and that's why you talk like that... I am too Teddy, I'm devastated, I'm scared to see how the woman I love is letting herself die slowly, but I'm not going to give up on you, because that is why we are a couple, to support each other, to help us get up when the other falls... it's what people do for they loved ones".

Tears ran slowly through Teddy's cheeks. "Please, leave now... I swear I'll understand... but go, go now, please." Teddy sobbed, the sadness, the defeat, the burden and the fatigue were evident in her voice, Owen had to do something to get her out of this black hole in which she was falling and he had to do it now.

Still holding her hands Owen gave her a slight shake earning her attention again. "Listen to me carefully, Theodora Altman... I will not go anywhere, I will not give you any reason to get rid of me, I don't do this out of obligation or pity, I do this because I love you, do you understand me?" Clearing his throat and putting his best army face and voice he added. "And now, Colonel Altman! You will get out of this bed, we will go to your therapies and you will take a thousand steps! Understood?!"

Teddy burst into tears and hugged him by the neck. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

"Shhh, shhh, shhh it's fine." He said rubbing her back.

"Please, never stop saying that." Teddy mumbled.

"Ok, it's fine".

"No, not that, the other."

Owen just smiled and stroked her face gently. "I love you, I love you, I love you".

In fact, that little call to earth was what Teddy needed to start to get out of that dark tunnel, although that day she didn't take a thousand steps she did take 100, compared to the 10, or 5, or 0 she had taken in other sessions it had been quite an achievement, making that day a success. To reward her, Owen took her for lunch to a small and cozy Italian restaurant overlooking the bay.

"Thank you, thank you for that reprimand, I really needed it." Teddy said.

"It was nothing. That's what couples are for, isn't it?" Owen answered giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Teddy smiled shyly. "Forgive me for behaving like a spoiled brat."

"Don't worry; I'll see how you'll pay me."

"You will?"

"Yeah... believe me, I'll think of something." Teddy just laughed.

...

And although there were a few more dark and sad moments since that day everything was back to the way it was before, even better, every day Teddy made more progress in her rehabilitations and already managed to walk without the need to hold on to something or someone. When the time came to do stretch and massage was another odyssey, there was no session where she didn't cry or scream in pain, but the fact that Owen was always at her side, holding her hand in moments of pain, whispering words of encouragement in her ear, supporting her, loving her was the encouragement she needed to overcome that hard moment.

Eight months after the accident Teddy was finally able to walk for more than half an hour at a steady pace, she no longer needed the orthopedic boot and her mobility had increased considerably and although there were still times when her leg gave her problems, she could say that it was already 70% rehabilitated.

Now, with no obstacles in her leg and with considerably more mobility, it was time to talk about the elephant in the room, _sex_. Since they started their relationship, Teddy and Owen hadn't tackled the subject of their first sexual encounter, there was no time for that among all the chaos of her recovery, but now after months with nothing but passionate kisses the sexual tension grew more and more and more between them; feeling the body of the other when sleeping, the touch of their hands, the tone of their voices, their mere company was killing them. If it was up to Owen, he would take Teddy and make love to her for hours, until their bodies couldn't do it anymore, but he knew that being his first time with her, no matter how childish it sounded, he wanted it to be special, she deserved it, she deserved to be loved, adored and pleased in every way, just thinking about the first time he would see her naked body caused him _hard_ moments.

And as if reading his mind, Teddy also wished for her first time with the man she had loved for so many years to be special, seeing his muscular naked body for the first time made her body shudder, although at the same time it filled her with uneasiness, after months of being bedridden her body, although little by little was recovering, had gone through a very extreme process of illness and healing, her legs, arms and abdomen still not fully recover its previous muscular tone; Since Teddy returned to work in the army, it became a habit for her to do weight training sessions, so over the years her body gained a pronounced but delicate muscular tone, enough to appear she exercised daily but not as much as to compete as a bodybuilder, but now, now her legs were thin and flabby, in her abdomen you could see her ribs and hipbones, there were days when she felt disgusted, to think that Owen would see that deteriorated body made her shiver. Even so, unconsciously she kept thinking about how _that_ special day would be like.

What she didn't know was that Owen had everything in hand, after days of preparation it was finally time to carry out his plan…

* * *

 **Song: My Love - Céline Dion**

* * *

 **The next chapter is one of my favorites in this fic, stay tuned and if you can, leave me a review about this chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 _ ****Chapter rated "M" due to mature language/content****_

 **This is one of my favorite chapters in this series, I remember writing it all at once and in almost an hour so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Underneat Your Clothes**

 _You're a song written by the hands of God, don't get me wrong 'cause this might sound to you a bit odd, but you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding, right under your clothes, is where I find them…Underneath your clothes there's an endless story, there's the man I chose, there's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey…_

* * *

With each passing day, _the day_ was getting closer, the day he had been planning for a long time, the day he had craved had finally arrived, he yearned for the night come to finally be with Teddy, but first he had to get out of the hospital.

It had been weeks since Teddy had insisted him to return to work and although there were times when he couldn't concentrate, just thinking how Teddy would be doing alone at home, after a call or a simple message he would put his head back on the game.

Two hours, in two hours his shift will end, tomorrow would be his day off and on Monday his shift began until past noon, yes, everything would be perfect.

"Hey Hunt, how are you?" Looking up from the medical records he was checking over, he ran into Arizona's dimpled smile, though it looked a little tense.

"Ermm... Good." Owen replied more in a tone of question than affirmation; definitely Arizona had something in hand.

"And Teddy? I talked to her a few moments ago, she sounded happy, finally." Arizona had found out about the small bump Teddy had gone through at the beginning of her rehabilitations, for many days she didn't leave her house, always there, at her best friend side, she tried to help Teddy in the best way and with the best intentions.

"Well... she's happy. Did you expect something else?" Owen replied a bit defensively, since that day with his little altercation with Arizona in relation to Teddy things had been quite tense between them, and although Owen didn't care much since he had never been exactly Arizona's best friend, he cared enough to try to get along with her for Teddy's sake.

"No, it was exactly what I expected."

"Ok Arizona, where do you want to go with your insinuations and such strange questions?"

"I'm not implying anything... I'm just going to tell you something Owen... Teddy is happy, after years for the first time she's happy, truly happy, I recognize that you're doing a good job with her so if you hurt her I swear that I'll cut your balls without anesthesia and with a sharpless scalpel, now that's not a insinuation, that's a fact." Before Owen could answer something, Arizona turned around leaving him speechless.

…

As soon as his watch marked 5:00 PM Owen went to change his clothes, take his stuff and head home.

"Hunt, Hutn! Wait, I need a consultation." Webber shouted at him on his way to the exit.

"I'm sorry Richard but my shift is over, page Kepner, I saw her bored in the attending's room." Owen answered without stop walking.

"It will only be a quick query."

"I'm really sorry, but Teddy is waiting for me, see you on Monday." Owen said as he walked out the door to the parking lot.

When he got home and opened the door he could swear that his heart turned upside down at the image that received him. Teddy was in the kitchen making something apparently for dinner, but that was not what caught his attention, but the fact that she was only wearing one of his old army t-shirts that looked huge on her slender figure, leaving only her long and thin legs exposed.

Owen threw his things aside without caring where they fell and went directly to her, the lust evident in his eyes.

"Hey honey, you're finally here, I was waiting for yo..." Teddy couldn't finish her sentence when Owen took her by the waist, sat her on the kitchen counter and captured her lips violently between his, introducing his hands under the t-shirt and caressing her naked body, again, she wasn't wearing underwear.

"No underwear, Colonel Altman? It's becoming a habit." Owen asked in an insinuating tone.

"I was doing laundry." She smiled against his lips and then kissed him.

Teddy was about to unbuckle Owen's belt when something stopped her, no, that wasn't definitely how she wanted her first time with Owen. "Owen, wait, wait!" Teddy said cutting off the kiss and short of breath.

"What happens? Did I hurt you?" Owen asked, somewhat concerned, but selfishly afraid he had hurt her leg and that it ruined everything he had planned.

"No, no, no... It's just that." Teddy didn't know how to say _"I don't want our first time having sex to be this way"_ , she feared that if she said that, Owen would think different of her, that he would see her as a silly 15 year old teenager terrified for her first time.

Owen took her softly by the chin. "I get it". And then he gave her a quick kiss, although his insides shouted for him to rip her t-shirt off and make her his again and again. "What do we have here?" Owen asked to change the atmosphere so sexual in the environment and focusing better on what Teddy was doing.

Getting down carefully from the counter Teddy went to the refrigerator to get something that looked like salmon. "Oh, nothing special... I saw this recipe on the internet and decided to make it for dinner. What do you think?" Teddy asked with a huge smile. "We can have dinner while we watch movies and we could sleep until late, tomorrow is your day off."

Analyzing all the ingredients in the counter Owen couldn't place what exactly Teddy had in mind. "And what exactly are you planning to do?"

"It's a sushi cake!" She answered, triumphantly and checking a pot on the stove that apparently contained rice.

"A sushi cake? Is that even a thing?" Owen asked amused, he loved seeing Teddy so compromised in doing something with her free time and the fact that she was doing it in part for him warmed his heart.

"Yes! It's like a big sushi roll, but instead of rolling it up I put everything in this cake pan. See?" Teddy said, showing him a kind of mold. Owen was sure that Teddy could take over the most complicated open-heart surgeries and handle dozens of surgical tools at once, but he wasn't sure if she could handle all of these shovels, spoons, knives and boiling pots without getting hurt in the process.

"Ok, I get the idea but..." He said as he took the mold from her hands, placed it on the counter again and took her by the waist facing her. "I'm afraid we'll have to leave the cake and the movies for another day." Owen's heart flinched as Teddy's smile faded.

"B-but why? I spent the whole morning doing preparations; even your mother accompanied me to the supermarket to buy everything." Although she tried to hide it, disappointment and sadness were obvious in her voice.

"Well, if you want we can stay at home, but what do I do with the surprise I had for you this weekend?" Teddy's face lit up again.

"Surprise?! What kind of surprise?!"

"If I tell you it'll stop being a surprise, the only thing I can say is that you should put on your most beautiful dress and pack a small suitcase". And then he whispered in her hear. "You don't need to put on your underwear".

Teddy just smiled, gave him a quick kiss on his lips and went to the room to prepare everything. Unconsciously, or rather, consciously she knew what this weekend out would mean, but just thinking that Owen had planned all this to be special filled her with joy. She felt like a little girl on Christmas Eve waiting for her gifts.

Once both were ready, they left for their destination. When they arrived Teddy couldn't believe it, her favorite Hotel-Restaurant was in front of her _'The Edgewater'_.

"Will we stay here?" Teddy asked in amazement, although she knew that luckily money wasn't a problem for him or her, this really was a surprise that went beyond her expectations.

"And we'll have dinner here too... the _'Six, Seven Restaurant'_ is one of my favorites. Have you eaten there?"

"Only once when I first came to Seattle and I was fascinated."

Once they were both seated in a table for two next to the large window overlooking Elliott Bay, the dinner went on in relative calm, relative since both knew what followed and while Owen was excited, thousands of emotions and thoughts were going through Teddy's head, between the excitement and the rush to leave home to the surprise she didn't have time to plan many things _'Did I shave or not my legs? Did I shave_ that _part of the body or not? Does my underwear match? Why I didn't bring some fancy lingerie better? Will there be any gift shop here? Will they sell fancy lingerie? Will I like my first time with Owen? Will he like my body? God, my body!_ ' Those and many more questions were going through Teddy's head during dinner but she tried to look as relaxed as possible, although unfortunately she didn't fool Owen, he could see in her face the expectation and nervousness and in her blushed cheeks at the imminent. He would not lie; he liked it and turned him on.

When the dessert arrived Teddy tried to lengthen the moment as much as she could, talking about everything, taking tiny bites of her chocolate volcano but above all, asking for refilling after refilling of her glass of champagne, she definitely needed something to take courage, not because she feared her first time with Owen, but because she was terrified that he didn't like what he was going to see underneath her clothes.

"Thirsty?" Owen asked with a wicked smile when Teddy asked for her fifth? Eighth refilling of champagne? The truth was that for being distracted in his conversation with Teddy and lost in her beautiful olive-green eyes that shone more than the moon he had lost count of how many drinks she had already drunk, it wasn't that he cared, or rather it did, Teddy had always been a lightweight to tolerate alcohol and after months without a single drop of booze he was surprised that she was still in her full senses, kind of. Teddy just laughed out loud at his question. Ok, she was getting drunk, it was time to take the alcohol out of her hands, he wanted her to be a hundred percent aware of what was about to happen.

"Ok, I think it's time to ask for the bill." Owen said. Teddy's smile failed a little, she swallowed hard and could only nod slowly.

"Can we bring a bottle of this to the room?" Teddy asked in an innocent tone raising her glass of champagne half empty and then taking the rest in one gulp.

Owen just smiled and raised his hand to signal to the waiter, in a matter of minutes the waiter was back with the bill.

"I hope everything has been of your liking. Anything else I can do for you?" The waiter asked, kindly.

Before Owen could speak, Teddy went ahead. "Yes, one... no, two bottles of this!" She said raising her now empty glass. "Two glasses and strawberries, a lot of strawberries. Do you have chocolate truffles?"

Owen and the waiter shared a look, Owen distressed because now the waiter knew what they planned to do, and the waiter amused at Teddy's inhibition. "Yes Madame, we have the most exquisite selection of chocolate truffles."

"Perfect!" Teddy replied, dragging the _'R'_ a bit. "Honey, what's the room number?"

"Please, make the room-service send what the lady asked to room 212". Owen said.

"Immediately sir and I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay with us." The waiter said and then left.

Once again Teddy burst out laughing. "Your wife! He thinks I'm your wife..." Approaching Owen she whispered. "If he only knew that we haven't even been together." Teddy said and then laughed again.

 _'What are you doing, Theodora? You're ruining everything.'_ She said to herself internally, but she just couldn't stop laughing or doing foolishness.

"Come on, I think you need to rest that crazy little head." Owen said helping her to get up.

Oh no, she had definitely ruined everything. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm not drunk, I'm just happy... happy to be here with you". Teddy replied hugging Owen by the neck in an attempt to solve having made the fool of her in front of him.

"I love when you're goofy." Owen said, chuckling. "But today I need you to be conscious." He added with a slightly lustful tone. Teddy just smiled and swallowed again, Owen took her hand and they went to the room.

Throughout the way to the room they were both silent, Teddy let go of Owen's hand since hers was sweating horrors and she'll die of shame if he noticed.

The room was beautiful, a small living room with two windows overlooking the bay and a fireplace; behind a double door was the bed room, a king-size bed, a window and another fireplace; the bathroom was decorated with exquisite taste, bright metallic touches that contrasted with the white four-legged tub. For Owen's luck it seemed that the room-service had already been there which meant no interruptions.

"Owen... this is beautiful!" Teddy said in astonishment as she made her way to one of the balconies. Following her Owen encircled her waist from behind, pressing his chest against her back and burying his face into her silky hair that was being disheveled by the sea breeze.

"And it's all ours until Monday morning." He whispered.

"Thank you for doing this".

"It's the least you deserve and the most I could do with our free time... if it depended on me it would take you... I don't know, to Venice, to Madrid, to any place you asked me".

Teddy turned in his arms facing him and cupping his face. "For me the simple fact of being with you is enough, it doesn't matter if it's here, in some beautiful city or in our little room at home."

"I know, but I wanted this to be as special as possible."

Both began to kiss passionately while Owen looked for the zipper of Teddy's dress, just when he began unzipping it she stopped him and it turned again towards the bay, hugging herself and ducking her head.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" She didn't answer anything and her breathing began to get deeper and deeper. "You know I wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't want, you know that, right?" Owen said gently as he turned her again facing him. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. Owen didn't know what was happening; he couldn't think any reason for Teddy's reaction. Was she...? No, the mere thought that she could had been taken against her will made his blood boil, although after what she confessed about what had happened in her past relationship, that could have been possible, another reason to annihilate that bastard.

"Teddy... Did anyone... someone…?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, it's not that... nobody has abused of me... it's just that". She let out a long sigh. "I am embarrassed". Teddy mumbled in a broken voice. Owen didn't understand anything. Embarrassed of what? He just looked at her with a questioning look.

Teddy went to the interior of the room, opened the bottle of champagne, poured herself a glass and took it all in one gulp. "I'm ashamed that you see me naked, that you see my body withered and damaged by illness!" Teddy shouted between sadness and anger.

Walking towards her with a determined step, he took the glass and the bottle from her hands and took her by the shoulders. "I have to be a scoundrel, a jerk, a poor excuse of a man to think badly about the appearance of your body... not only you went through a terrible accident, you went through two extremely complicated surgeries, a recovery of almost five months in bed, long and painful rehabilitations, for me your body is not withered or damaged... it's just the living prove of the battles you've fought... it shows me how strong and courageous you are."

Teddy couldn't help but kiss him hard. Little by little, her displays of affection increased in intensity. "No, not here, wait a moment." Owen stopped to bring the champagne, the strawberries and truffles to the room, then from inside Teddy could hear the soft melody of a sensual tango, Owen had played her favorite tango _'Crystal'_ by Bajofondo. The sensual notes of the melody, Owen's kisses, his lustful gaze and the swaying of his shoulders and hips as he walked towards her ignited the fire inside her. Without warning, Owen lifted her in his strong arms making her giggle and led her to the room.

Once there he placed her gently on the bed, stripping her little by little of her jewelry and shoes, then he put her on her feet and began to unzipping her dress painfully slowly until the soft and vaporous piece of clothing pooled on the floor around her feet. For a few seconds Owen was speechless, admiring her body. Unconsciously she covered her body with her arms, Owen withdrew them immediately. "Don't do that". He whispered.

When he began to unbutton his shirt, Teddy stopped his hands with hers and began unbuttoning it herself; with each button that she unbuttoned she placed butterfly kisses on his chest. After a few minutes and some previous game the two were fully naked.

"Let me know if I hurt you." Owen said softly as he laid her gently and careful on the bed.

"It's not my first time, Owen." Teddy replied, chuckling softly.

"I mean your leg, not the other." He answered with lust in his eyes.

"Do whatever you want". She whisper , biting his lower lip in an attempt to kiss him

Delicately Owen began hover Teddy's body with his fingertips almost touching her warm skin, while Teddy squirmed with pleasure. After taking a strawberry from the bowl on the nightstand, he took a bite and began to spread the juice over her soft skin, to then lick up the nectar with his tongue, with his kisses, going through each curve, each fold, every part of her skin, counting her moles, 8 on her belly and losing count by the fifteenth mole on her chest and neck.

25 kisses from her hand to the curve of her neck… 5 from her lob ear to her mouth… 15 kisses from her lips to her breasts… 8 from nipple to nipple, the bite and the loud moan were a plus…10 kisses from her breast down to her belly button and, 5? 8? 10 kisses from her navel to her center? He didn't know, when he got there he lost the count, again.

After playing with her clitoris and her folds for several minutes and making her come loudly and mind-blowingly, he went back up her neck with a trail of kisses. "I love so much". He whispered against her skin.

"I love you more".

Without warning and taking her by surprise Owen buried her member into Teddy's wet, warm and eager folds making her moan in the act. Without thinking twice she wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his lower back, pulling him closer and closer to her, deeper and deeper, his muscular chest brushing her breasts and her erect nipples, her hands clinging to his broad back burying her nails creating half-moons, his hands buried in her honey-blonde hair and their lips joined at all times, exchanging breath and moans of pleasure.

Owen's thrusts were hard, precise and deep, making her scream, groan, jump and vibrate with each one, soon Teddy could feel the pleasure and heat pooling in her lower belly, in her center, in the rest of her body, she was so close and he was too, she could feel it in his thrusts faster and faster and more erratic, the feeling of her walls exerting pressure against his member sent electric currents all over Owen's body. Seconds later they both let out from the depths of their beings a loud and guttural moan of mind-blowing release.

Owen flopped down on the bed next to Teddy, pulling her closer to his side, she cuddled against him. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he could feel hers against his ribs. Their breathing was still quick; their bodies still vibrated with pleasure, sweat ran behind their ears and their minds were blank.

Without fear of being wrong they both could say that it had been the best sexual experience in their lives, the one that you long for years, the one about you have innumerable thoughts of _'What would it be?'_ , The one that take your breath away, that raise you to the sky, that make your skin crawl, that take away your sleep or, on the contrary, those experiences in which you think at night, before sleeping, the one that lull you to sleep, take care of your sleep and accompany your dreams, for hours, days and years, until finally you can say _'It was worth waiting so long'_.

* * *

 **Song:** **Underneat Your Clothes - Shakira**

* * *

 **Reviews are love, let me know how much you love this story! :)**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

* * *

 **Love Me Now**

 _I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone so I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have, I know it'll kill me when it's over, I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now…_

* * *

The next morning a soft, cold breeze awakened Owen from a deep and restful sleep, when he opened his eyes the sunlight came through the open windows, the curtains were drawn and the gentle sea breeze waved them from side to side; next to the bed were lying two empty bottles of champagne and on the nightstand a bowl with a couple of half-bitten strawberries and a tray with chocolate crumbs, the clothes scattered all over the room and his chest scratched, he couldn't help but smile reminiscing the events of the previous night. His and Teddy's body fused in one, something that a few months ago he had only imagined.

Reaching out to take the quilt and cover his naked body his hand fell free on the bedclothes, turning around he found Teddy's naked body turning her back on him, in the visible parts of her body were the traces and evidence that he had made her his, he had marked her, not as his property but as a part of him, just as she did with him. She was sound asleep on her side, hugging tightly to the sheets and quilt made a big ball pressed against her chest and tangled on her legs, and was that? Yes, she had also managed to take away his pillow.

Owen smiled again; apparently some of Teddy's habits would never change. Getting close to her he began to kiss her bare back and encircled her small waist with his arm pulling her towards him. Teddy let out a soft purr and stirred slowly.

"Wake up, it's time for breakfast." Owen said as he kissed the curve of her neck. She only responded with a moan. "It's a beautiful day outside, we can go for a stroll on the dock or spend all day in bed, or in the bathtub."

"Can you please lower your voice? My head is killing me!" Teddy muttered, her voice still husky from sleep. Her mouth was so dry and her stomach was making strange noises, she did not know if they were hungry or indigestion because of so much alcohol and chocolate.

Owen laughed softly. "Well... Good morning, I love you too!"

Teddy turned to look at him but immediately regretted it, it was as if sunlight penetrated through her pupils to the depths of her brain making it sting sharply, she could almost swear that she could feel it throbbing against her skull. "Can you close the curtains? Please!" Teddy said covering her face with her hands. Immediately Owen got up from the bed and closed the windows and curtains.

Teddy couldn't help but peek out through her fingers when Owen got out of bed, he was completely naked, for a moment she forgot her hangover and admired the body of the man in front of her, the man she had made hers over and over again last night. He was wearing the evidence of it on his back and chest, scratched, she smiled maliciously.

When Owen joined her again in bed she didn't hesitate to embrace him by the torso and sink her head into his side. "Sorry for having talked to you like a bitch, but I really woke up with a terrible hangover... but I love you too."

"I don't remember you being so sweet when you woke up with a hangover?" Owen said in a mocking tone, Teddy just slapped him playfully in the chest.

"It's your fault, you shouldn't have let me drink so much, you took advantage of me." Teddy said pretending offended and making Owen laugh loudly.

"I abused of you? You were the one who abused, not only of me, but also of the alcohol, or who was the one who asked for two more bottles of champagne at the room-service?"

"Oh yes, poor you, an innocent and drunk woman managed to deflower your." Teddy responded laughing and regretting it in the act when once again she could feel as if needles were sticking behind her eyes and on her temples.

"Meanwhile, drink this". He gave her a big glass of water that was on the nightstand, she drank it in one gulp. "I'll ask something for that hangover or I'll never get you out of this bed." Owen said taking the phone from the bedside table and dialing the room-service.

"I thought it was one of your plans, to have me all day in bed, it's a shame, I was getting excited." Teddy muttered against the skin of his chest placing small kisses here and there.

"Wait, I have to..." Owen said as he tried to stop Teddy. "I have to talk to the room-service... Teddy, wait!" He let out a stifled sigh when he felt Teddy's cool hand encircling his cock. "Wait, wait... YES?!" He blurted as the person on the other end of the line answered the phone.

Meanwhile Teddy didn't stop playing with Owen's member, brushing all its length with her soft fingertips, making slight pressures here and there, making it erect gradually. Owen was losing his mind, he couldn't make out words he was talking to the person in charge of the room-service.

"Eeeem yes, yes, I would like to make an order to the room... a, a, a..."

 _"Sir, are you there?"_

"Yes, yes…"

"Yes?" Teddy asked in a seductive voice.

"NO!" Owen said.

 _"Don't? Sir, I would like to take your order but I don't understand you."_

"I mean, yes, yes, send me the breakfast of the day, a-and..." He stopped for a moment to try to fix his words, although Teddy was blowing his mind at the wrong time, he didn't want her to stop. "Coffee, a lot of coffee, a couple of painkillers and rehydrating drinks to room 212 please!" Owen finished in rush.

Teddy was still lying on his chest with a smile on her lips as if what she was doing was nothing. Little by little the tension built up in Owen's body, her soft fingers, the kisses on his chest, the closeness of her naked body next to his was like a dose of adrenaline in his body, _he was so close_ ; closing his eyes he let his head fall back on the pillow, _he was so close_ , suddenly Teddy stopped, when he opened his eyes to see what was happening she was sitting on the edge of the bed wrapping herself with a sheet.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" Owen said taking her by the waist and trapping her under his body, making her laugh loudly. "What were you trying to do?"

"Just set the mood." She replied, feigning innocence.

Although he didn't say anything Teddy could see the lust in his eyes, his dilated black pupils contrasted with the clear blue of his gaze. Getting out of the bed Owen began to search the entire room for his pants, Teddy looked at him expectantly, when he finally found them he pulled the belt out of the buttonholes with one pull and turned to Teddy, looking at her seductively.

She still didn't know what Owen intended but she could already feel chills all over her body just thinking about it while a smile played on her lips. Owen walked slowly towards the bed playing with the belt in his hands.

"So, you wanted to set the mood? I'll teach you what it is to set the mood." Teddy just laughed and cornered against the headboard covering her body with the sheet. "Oh no, don't run away." Owen took her by the foot and pulled her in a gentle movement, climbing the bed, straddling her. Their breaths began to fail; they were getting deeper and faster. Taking Teddy by the hands, he positioned them over her head and tied them with the belt to the bars of the headboard.

Teddy started to fight and arch her back. "Easy Dr. Altman, you are very impatient." Little by little Owen kissed her naked body, teasing her, she could only moan and twist on the bed. After a few minutes Owen could tell that she was close, her words were incoherent and her breathing erratic, he wanted to leave her like that, just as she had done with him, but he simply couldn't, so positioning himself between her legs, he fused with her as they had done the night before. "I love you, I love your body, I love your mind, I love everything about you". He kept whispering in Teddy's ear, she couldn't speak, she was so close, after a few thrusts, the fire that had pooled inside her burst into a big explosion of pleasure, satisfaction and love. Seconds later Owen joined her with a guttural moan, burying his face in her neck, pouring his love on her.

When the pleasure rush had diminished a little, Owen untied Teddy's hands from the belt, placed a kiss on each of her wrists and laid her on his chest rubbing her back and her golden waves.

"That was the best cure for the hangover I've had in my life." Teddy whispered against the skin of his chest. Owen just laughed softly and placed a kiss on her head.

...

After both had breakfast, Owen filled the bathtub with bubble bath soap and aromatic oils, both stayed in the water for a long time, she leaning against his chest, he wrapping her in his arms, caressing her soft skin, combing her hair, talking about everything and nothing. Personally Owen loved this kind of talk with Teddy, neither had to pretend something they were not or forcing chats about certain topics or fearing run out of them, between them there was always something to talk about, even if were trivialities, there were never dead moments and if there were both knew how to enjoy the silence just in the company of the other.

"You know? I'm thinking about going back to work." Teddy said somewhat drowsy from the way Owen played with her hair.

"Now? Don't you think it's still too soon? The shifts are quite long and I'm afraid you'll get hurt, you still can't walk for prolonged periods of time." Owen said, worried as always since the accident.

"I know but I need to do something with my time or I'll go crazy... and I wouldn't have to go back directly to the O.R, I can start by giving consultations, that wouldn't be very strenuous."

"Have you talked to Bailey?"

"No, but I think I will, maybe there's something for me and if not... luckily I have my sugar daddy surgeon who will provide me for life." She said in a mocking tone.

Owen laughed out loud. "It wouldn't bother me, I always dreamed of having a sexy trophy wife to receive me every night wearing some sexy lingerie." Now it was Teddy who laughed loudly until her laughter faded and she was completely silent.

"Something happens?"

"Not nothing, it's just that... I love being with you and..."

"And?"

"I can't help but think of how many opportunities we had to confess what we felt and never did, in all the years that passed, in all the time we lost."

Owen hugged her tighter and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "I would lie to you if I told you that I don't think about it every day, I was an idiot, a coward for not telling you what I felt."

"You're not an idiot and in that case we would both are, we never talked on time."

"But now we have to make it for the lost time... I love you Teddy."

"I love you too Owen... that's why I have to be honest with you about something."

"Huuum, what's the matter, love? You are scaring me".

"I don't even know how to start telling you this." Teddy said, without looking at him.

"You know you can tell anything, Teddy."

"Just promise me you'll let me speak first."

"Ok, tell me, I'm all ears."

"You'll think I'm crazy but, well... When I started dating Diederik..."

"Ok, I don't like this anymore." Owen intervened.

"Will you let me talk or not?!"

"Ok, ok."

"You interrupt me again and you forget this talk... When I started dating Diederik it was the first thing I made clear with him, I thought he was going to run but he didn't, he stayed and he was even more excited than me".

Owen didn't understand what Teddy was talking about, however he decided not to interrupt her again unless she asked for his opinion.

Teddy clung tightly to Owen's arm that rested on her torso. "Owen, I... I, before returning to Seattle, Diederik and I wanted to have a child, we were both almost coming to the final stretch of our reproductive life and we wanted to start a family... days before Megan's thing happened I thought that I was pregnant…"

 _A child_. Teddy planned to have a child with the bastard who had cheated and beaten her, this caused him mixed feelings, on one hand he thought that she wanted to take up the idea, now with him, a fact that filled him with hope and joy, nothing would make him happier than having a child with her best friend, with her lover and confidant; but he also feared that given what happened with Diederik she would end up dismissing the idea and once again the conflict that ended his previous marriages separate them.

"And what happened next?" Owen asked with all the sweetness that could fit in his voice.

"I kept thinking about it for days, I even stopped drinking and started taking care of everything I ate or did, the day I arrived in Seattle to see Megan and I had my period... I was sad, but at the same time relieved, my relationship with Diaderik was still very new."

"I'm so sorry Teddy."

"Oh no, don't be sorry, maybe it was the best, I don't know what I would have done if I had been pregnant with Diederik's child."

"But then, why did you keep trying?"

"Well, before that incident he had always been the sweetest, politest and loving man with me, I really came to think about a future with him, until... until you kiss me that night". Teddy said elbowing his side and pretending to be angry, even though she was smiling.

"And according to you, it didn't mean anything." He said in a mocking tone.

"You bastard! Sure you're happy now, aren't you?"

Owen laughed loudly. "You have no idea". He said and then he kissed her on the temple.

"Well yes, I was lying, that kiss just confused me more... I went back to Germany made a mess, I tried to forget you by all means, I wanted reasons to never return to Seattle, to stop thinking about you, then Diederik proposed to me and, and, and..."

"You thought that with a child there would be no turning back".

"Yeah... I was an idiot... my point is Owen, I still want to have a family and I want to be sure that the man next to me wants the sa..."

Owen didn't let her finish speaking when he took her by the face and kissed her hard. "Yes, I do want the same." He said, with his lips against hers, he could feel her smile against his growing bigger and bigger.

"Do you?" Teddy asked, her voice trembling and her eyes full of unshed tears. "Do you want it too?"

"Nothing would make me happier". He answered with a huge smile.

"Then, let's have a baby."

Owen couldn't believe it, he was using all his strength not to cry, leaning his head on the edge of the tub, covering his face with his hands he began to laugh loudly, he laughed not to cry, but soon happiness, hope and the joy of knowing that his dream would finally come true were mixed in a single feeling, love, love for the woman in front of him. He couldn't contain the tears.

"I'm not pregnant yet and you're already crying."

Suddenly Owen got up and left the tub quickly offering her his hand to help her out.

"What happens?" Teddy asked, puzzled and amused.

Owen lifted her in his arms making her shriek. "Stop doing this!" She laughed.

"To make a baby we must practice, practice is very important". He said seductively and then took her to the room to start their practice.

* * *

 **Song: Love Me Now - John Legend**

* * *

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

* * *

 **How Would You Feel**

 _You are the one girl and you know that it's true, I'm feeling younger every time that I'm alone with you… How would you feel, if I told you I loved you? It's just something that I want to do, I'll be taking my time, spending my life falling deeper in love with you, so tell me that you love me too._

* * *

Monday came and Owen's shift started until noon, so he and Teddy wanted to seize their time together as much as possible. They got up early, or rather, barely slept between their _practices_ and endless talks, yet by 8 in the morning they checked out of the hotel and went to breakfast at a nice little restaurant on one of the docks.

"I had an incredible weekend." Teddy said playing with Owen's fingers across the table.

"Me too and everything was thanks to you." This made Teddy blush as a teenager.

"I love you Owen, and I didn't lie when I said that I really want to have a child with you as soon as possible... maybe I sound like an obsessed psychopath but it's something I want and knowing that it's something that you also want gives me even more confidence to do that".

"Nothing in the world would make me happier than having a child with you."

"Don't you really think I sound like a crazy obsessed? I mean, we just started our relationship a few months ago and I already want a child." Teddy said laughing ashamed.

"We have known each other for over 15 years, of course I don't think it's rushed, and as you say we've already lost a lot of time, I don't want us to lose another day... maybe we can take advantage and go with the OB-GYN today to start with the process, you know, make us blood test, see that everything is fine, those sort of things." Teddy shifted a bit in her seat, looking somewhat uncomfortable and turning her gaze toward the bay. "Something happens? And don't say no! I know you, I know something is bothering you, come on, tell me."

"You mean going to the Grey Sloan?"

"Of course?! Where else did you plan to go? You know that we have the best OB-GYN team in the city."

"The truth is that I don't know if I want to go to the Grey Sloan".

"Why not?!" Owen asked confused.

Teddy just squinted and gave him a look of disbelief. "Do you really think I'll feel comfortable with your ex-fling as my doctor?" Owen just looked at her puzzled. "I will not let her see and rummage in my... lady parts".

Owen couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Don't laugh! Put yourself in my place. How would you feel if any of my exs were your proctologist?" Owen's smile vanished immediately. Ah, see? It's not as funny as it seems."

"Your ex isn't a proctologist, isn't it?" Owen asked cautiously.

Teddy grimaced at him, feigning anger. "No, I don't have an ex who is a proctologist, but I had a boyfriend who was an Urologist."

"Ok, ok, ok enough of…ex". Owen said.

"You started!" Teddy answered wanting to sound angry but she was actually smiling, and then the two couldn't contain themselves and burst out laughing.

"Hey but seriously, Grey Sloan has the best doctors, I just want the best for you, plus Carina is there just for a research, she's not an official staff member."

Teddy sighed deeply. "Ok, but with one condition."

"Whatever you want".

"I want us to be discreet; I don't want people asking me 'How are things going with the baby?' Or 'Are you already pregnant?' 'Is it natural or by IVF?' And all those questions that nosy people usually do."

Owen laughed. "Ok, I agree. What do you think if we don't say anything until you're finally pregnant?"

"Twenty weeks."

"You'll be showing by twenty weeks!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but..."

"Fifteen weeks." Owen interrupted her. "After the twelve weeks is considered out of danger, fifteen weeks seems perfect."

Teddy pursed her lips and let out a sigh. "Ok, fifteen weeks." Owen smiled widely. "Isn't this stupid?" She asked.

"What?"

"We're already practically planning the baby shower and I'm not even pregnant yet." She said laughing softly and looking down.

Owen took her by the chin and looked into her eyes. "It's not something stupid, it's something mature, it's something that all couples should do, plan their children, it saddens me the number of children who end up being abandoned because they are not planned, so no, this is the most reasonable thing we can do, also, it's not rushed, these things take time... luckily we've been practicing. " He said and gave Teddy a kiss on the lips.

"Just one more thing... Promise me that we will not get obsessed with this that if I don't get pregnant at the first attempt we will continue trying but always keeping calm and faith". Owen kissed her again in response.

Suddenly Owen could notice how something distracted Teddy behind his back, whatever it was had managed to caught her attention, she was staring at a point over his shoulder, then her eyes began scan the place as if looking for something.

"Teddy? Teddy, what's wrong?" Owen looked over his shoulder trying to find what had caught her attention but simply didn't see anything out of place, families having breakfast, couples talking and people strolling on the dock, there was nothing to give Owen a signal.

For her part Teddy could feel as if her heart was beating in her throat and an icy chill ran all over her body making her skin crawl. She was exhausted, she had barely slept for a couple of hours last night so she didn't know if what she had seen was real or her mind was playing tricks on her. Although in truth for days she had felt that someone was following her, that someone watched her every move, every step she took, always there, the pressure and the heavy feeling on her nape, something that forced her to turn around but when she did there was nothing but empty streets or parks full of people, so she just shocked the paranoia out of her mind and went on her way.

No, she had not imagined it, he was there, leaning on the railing of the dock, arms crossed on his chest and feet on his ankles, wearing an expensive dark-blue suit and aviator sunglasses placed on the top of his head, he was there, observing her, watching her attentively, analyzing every movement, every gesture, _Diederik_ , he had followed the trail to her from the other side of the world and now he was here. But, how? _Naïve. Stupid_. Her unconscious told her, of course she knew how to, God! He worked for the German Intelligence; it was enough key her name on his computer to know each step she had taken in recent months.

"Teddy?! Teddy?!" After a few seconds Owen's voice managed to bring her back to reality.

She turned to look at him still a little distracted and looking from time to time at her surroundings. "W-what?"

Owen waved his hand in front of Teddy's face. "Something happens?"

"Oh nothing... nothing... I-I just thought I saw someone".

If it really was Diederik to whom she had seen her whole body shuddered at the thought of what he would do if he were to appear at that moment next to their table. What would he say? How would she react? How would Owen react? Would he really break his face? If it's was so easy for him to track her down, why didn't he come back before? Surely if he had rummaged through her file he could realize that she had suffered an accident, so why take so long? Or maybe until now she realized his constant presence following her at all times, like a shadow.

Teddy's head was still spinning with innumerable questions when suddenly the greeting of an effusive male voice interrupted them, making her jump and let out a loud scream while her hands dropped her coffee cup by luck already empty.

"My God, Altman! When will you stop being such a coward?" Said the voice and then let out a loud laugh.

"McCarthy?" Owen got up from his seat to give a big hug to the man, Edward McCarthy, or just _"Eddie"_ to the friends. He had served along with Owen, Teddy, Meghan and Nathan during all their tours, creating a great bond of friendship between them. "What are you doing here?!" Owen asked, astonished to see his friend after so long, he, Eddie and Nathan were inseparable, they used to play wicked pranks on Megan and Teddy in Iraq until they shacked with rage or fear according to the prank.

"Oh you know, I was transferred to Washington and Ayana refused to live somewhere other than Seattle, so here you have me." Eddie said with a huge smile showing his perfect white teeth. Edward McCarthy, all dark skin, brown eyes and 6 ft. 3 inch in height was a very funny and witty man, foul-mouthed as hell, but always with the best intentions, never disrespectful or rude to strangers, but extremely confident with acquaintances, any other person would run away at his constant use of curses but after years of living and even sharing private spaces like rooms, showers and bathrooms among so many men, Teddy was more than used to that.

The presence of Eddie managed to take Teddy out of her stupor, although deep down she was still somewhat dismayed by the possible presence of Diederik in Seattle, she couldn't help feeling immensely happy to see her friend.

"Eddie, I can't believe you're here!" Teddy said, throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh yes baby, miracles exist!" He said making Owen and Teddy laugh, then everyone took their place at the table. "Come here love, I know you missed me, but tell me, what are you doing with this fucking ginger? Don't you get bored of his ugly albino dog face after so many years?" Eddie said and then sat down next to Teddy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly. If it had been any other man Owen would be furious, but it was Eddie and he already knew his ways.

"If I were you, I would keep my hands to myself!" Owen said pointing with his finger.

"What?! Oh no love, don't you tell me that you obeyed the imbeciles who told you that you would make a good match with this damn bastard?" Eddie said, hugging Teddy more tightly.

"You were one of those imbeciles!" Teddy answered, laughing.

"Yes I know, but hey... What do you say if you and I run away? You would make a better match with me, baby." Eddie whispered to Teddy in the ear making her laugh once more. Only he and his foolish jokes could make her head forget for a moment all her worries.

"Yes, and we can invite Ayana with us!" Teddy replied.

"Bummer!" Eddie replied, pretending to be offended. "No, but seriously, are you really together?" He asked in amazement.

Teddy got up from her place taking the chair next to Owen hugging him by the waist, he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. "Does this answer your question?"

"Damn it!" Eddie said laughing and clapping. "You're a bastard, Hunt, you got the best as..."

"Eddie, mind your manners!" Owen warned.

"Woman, I was going to say woman, you got with the most beautiful single woman of our entire troop, asshole... and speaking of beautiful women, I heard about Meghan. How is she?"

"Living in Malibu with Nathan." Teddy replied smiling broadly.

"What? Ok, I give up on the 4 of you, you are the most boring and predictable people I know... ok, I'm lying, I'm glad that after what she went through she's finally happy with boring Nathan, but what about you? Since when are you together? Do you have children or something?"

"Just for a few months, the best months of my life". Owen replied by kissing Teddy.

"And no, we do not have children, yet... but we're looking for it, we both want a baby." She said with a wide smile that reached her eyes making them shine.

"I despise myself for saying this but it will be the most freaking beautiful baby in this world, and I don't say it for you Hunt, but for Altman, really baby, you are aging wonderfully, you are like a good wine".

The three continued talking for hours, catching up with what had been their lives in recent years, the plans they had for the future and their present; For a moment it was like in the old days in Baghdad, when the three of them used to stay late at night outside the tents, talking, lying on the sand after a long surgery, watching the sky change from a pale yellow, a warm rose, then a dark orange and eventually a raven black, while sharing a small bottle of alcohol that Eddie had smuggled into the camp. The hours flew by and when they least expected it was already 12:00 PM, the time Owen was supposed to be at work.

"Damn it! It's past noon!" Owen said looking at his watch. "I'm sorry honey, but I have to go."

"Oh don't worry about me, love." Eddie answered.

"I'm not talking to you, you imbecile!" Owen replied laughing.

"I'm coming with you!" Teddy rushed to say as she got up from her chair.

"Are you sure? Why don't you stay with Eddie? "

"I have to go talk to Miranda. Remember?"

"But you can go another day, why don't you go tomorrow and when my shift ends we go see the OB-GYN."

"Yes, Altman, stay, I still have a lot of things to talk about." Eddie said.

Teddy didn't know how to tell Owen that she needed to leave that place, that she feared that Diederik would be somewhere near her, watching her, that she was afraid of being alone, she was afraid of the way home, but she was sure that if she said something, it was most likely that he wouldn't rest until he found him and kept his promise to break his face. So she agreed reluctantly to be alone with Eddie, she would think of something to make him take her home.

"Okay". She replied smiling tightly and swallowing hard. Owen could see that there was something strange about her, but maybe it was just his imagination, anyway it was too late to sit down and find out, he would probably be almost an hour late for work and surely Miranda and April whom he had to relieve would be furious. Giving Teddy a sweet kiss and a blow to the chest to Eddie, Owen said goodbye to both and left for the hospital

During the rest of the time that Teddy was with Eddie in the restaurant she didn't stop giving occasional glances to her surroundings, getting to lose in more than one occasion the thread of the conversation, planning in her head a possible route of escape or an excuse to make Eddie take her home and avoid walking to the avenue to take a taxi.

"Eddie, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you a favor." Teddy said with a sweet smile knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Oh no, honey, I'm so sorry but despite all I respect Hunt, I can't be the father of your baby." This made Teddy laugh.

"Well, that's a shame!" Teddy replied, following his game. "Then do me another favor."

"I'm all ears, baby."

"Would you mind taking me home? Owen took the truck and my leg starts to hurt horrors, you know, the accident."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course I'll take you home"

"Thank you, you're an angel!"

"Yes, I've been told that... So princess, your carriage waits". Eddie said getting up from the chair and offering his hand to Teddy.

All the way to Eddie's car, Teddy couldn't help looking over her shoulder and all the way home she kept seeing the rearview mirror and the side mirrors, watching every car, every taxi, trying to see the people inside in case _he_ was following them.

Once at home, Teddy double-checked that all the doors and windows were properly closed, even in the privacy of her home she felt insecure, her head kept spinning, thinking about what she would do when she had Diederik in front of her, a part of her told her that there was nothing to fear that he was not a danger, but another part of her couldn't stop thinking about that episode of rage he had had in her presence and of his physical aggression towards her.

Throughout the day Teddy tried to distract herself by doing things around the house, Owen's shift would last 24 hours so he wouldn't be home until the next day, she needed something to occupy her mind; She began to sort the shelves in the kitchen, to do laundry, to clean the closets, always looking from time to time through the window into the street, when she had nothing else to do around the house it was already 8 PM, she was exhausted and hungry, she didn't eat anything since noon, after she had done something for dinner, she went back to check doors and windows, took a hot shower and got into bed, by 10 PM she was already sound asleep, although not even in dreams she could rest completely, dreaming that Diederik would break into her house and beat her to death, or that he and Owen would come face to face and Owen would beat him to death, either of the two scenarios make her skin crawl.

The next morning the bell on the door woke her up, usually Evelyn Hunt would come almost every morning to bring or make her breakfast or help with home duties, although in reality Teddy felt that it was because, like her, the old woman didn't want to be alone in her house so some company was good for her, something she didn't turn down, she also needed someone to talk to and hang out with when Owen was at the hospital or her head would go crazy. Leaving the bed and without seeing through the peephole she opened the door, her whole body froze, suddenly it was as if the world had stopped spinning, it felt like when she had woken up from the coma, when she wanted to talk, she wanted to move but she just couldn't, it was as if something had her tied and gagged.

"Diederik!" It was all that could come out of her mouth in a stifled sigh.

* * *

 **Song: How Would You Feel - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

 **So,** **this is a kind of closing/filling chapter, I wanted to conclude all this Teddy's accident, the beginning of her and Owen's relationship and her ex-fiancé to set the second part, it's kind of a mid season finale, we are exactly halfway to the end and I hope you continue to accompany me with your reviews, follows and favs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fix You**

 _When the tears come streaming down your face, 'cause you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste, what could it be worse? Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you…_

* * *

 _"Diederik!" It was all that could come out of her mouth in a stifled sigh._

"Oh, my God, Teddy! I looked for you everywhere, you had me so worried." Diederik said in a worried tone that made his German accent stand out and then hugged her tightly.

Teddy remained in place, paralyzed, she didn't know if it was the shock of seeing Diederick again or the way he took her hard in his arms which was causing the feeling of emptiness in her lungs, was like being submerged meters under water, like that time when she was a child and fell by accident to a pool; she could feel how her lungs were getting less, and less, and less oxygen, and the lack of it gave them the sensation of stinging and oppression, that's how she felt right now.

"Teddy? Are you okay?" Diederick asked, taking her by the shoulders giving her a little shake.

 _Are you okay?_ If she was okay? That question was what Teddy needed to come back to reality, of course she wasn't okay, looking into his eyes, her owns filling with rage, her breathing became deeper and deeper trying to recover the air that just moments ago he had took away with his presence, without thinking twice Teddy crashed the palm of her hand against Diederick's cheek, the burning sensation in her hand was so satisfactory that she didn't hesitate to give him another slap, this time he caught her hand in the air.

"Teddy, calm down! What's going on?" Diederick asked, shaking her once more.

That was how it all had started that time when he hit her, he feigned dementia at Teddy's accusations about having another woman he first shook her by the shoulders and then he slammed her against the wall and hit her face and body with his fists clenched.

"How dare you?! How dare you to appear in front of me after what you did to me?!" Teddy said, full of anger as she stepped back away from him.

"Teddy..." Diederick said cautiously taking small steps towards her.

"Don't you dare take one more step or I'll call the police!"

"Teddy, I know what I did was wrong, but I changed believe me... since you left... everything was a mess when you left, when I came back to look for you everything was upside down at your home, I thought the worst, until... "

"Until you took advantage of your work and followed the trail to me!" With every word Diederick said Teddy's blood boiled more.

"Yes, yes... I have to admit that I did use the resources of my work to track you down... I knew about the accident." He said with his thick German accent that stood out even more when he was anxious or upset, Teddy didn't knew how he was at the moment and although she was trying to be firm and stoic on the outside, the truth was that inside her body trembled with fear at the thought of what this man with whom she once thought about get married and start a family would do.

After he hit her, Teddy couldn't stop thinking about how bad her relationships had been throughout her life, all of her boyfriends during her youth ended up cheating on her or leaving her without a reason, then as an adult they would run away at the possibility of a commitment beyond a casual one night stand, or on the contrary, when she only wanted uncompromising relationships they wanted the whole package, or when she finally thought she found true love, life, or better said dead, took him away from her in the most cruel way and so continued her life, failed relationships after failed relationships. What had she done in her other life or in this to deserve that?

"Why are you here? What are you doing here after so much time?!"

"As I told you... after you left my life was a disaster, my ex-wife threatened not to let me see daughters again, things were not going well at work, then I learned about your accident until I couldn't... I looked for help Teddy, I swear, I'm still on that, I'm going to therapy for anger control... I just want you back with me, make out all the plans we had, get married, start a family, move to Berlin, buy a place… Do you remember that apartment that you liked in Mitte? I bought it Teddy; I bought it especially for you, for us, for our future family"

Teddy could see in Diederick's eyes that he wasn't lying, although she decided not test her luck and not let her guard down, when a person wanted something they could pretend until the other fell into their web of manipulations, and with Diederick's line of work deceiving the enemy was part of his day-to-day life, she remembered a saying he had once told her one night after making love for hours when she asked him how he was so good at his job, how he managed to manipulate the other people even without them realizing it, and he answered "Lie rabidly... and if they don't believe you, you will leave the doubt on them". Therefore, even if she could see some honesty in his eyes, she would keep her guard up.

"It's too late for that, Diederick... I... I".

"Is it because of that man?" He asked, between clenched teeth. Teddy just nodded, fearing that his anger would increase and he would hurt her. He began to breathe deeply and to watch her intently, as if he tried to decipher her face. "Why?" He asked with a thin voice, as if he were a helpless child. It was definitely not the reaction she expected. _Don't let him fool you, don't let him manipulate you._ Her unconscious told her.

"Because he was with me when you destroyed me, he has always been with me, even before you... besides." Teddy could see Diederick opening and closing his fists and his breathing was getting deeper again, she was afraid that he would turn his anger against her, so she decided to apply his philosophy and hope that it worked for her good, lie and leave the doubt in him. "Besides... you and I can't be together anymore, I love him and... and... We'll get married... next week... because... because I'm pregnant." She said placing her hand gently on her belly, where there was still nothing but she hoped that within the next few months the product of hers and Owen's love would grow.

"You're lying". He answered in a snort. He quickly walked towards her and took her by the shoulders tightly. "You are so bad at lying". He said with a crazy smile that made Teddy's skin crawl.

Just at that moment the door of the house opened wide.

"Teddy, good morning I brought you...!" It was Evelyn, who had arrived like every morning to have breakfast with Teddy. Seeing the scene in front of her, her smile disappeared and a thin line appeared in its place. "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy, I'll be back when Owen is home."

Just as Evelyn was about to leave the house, Teddy's voice stopped her. "Evelyn, wait! He, he is Diederick!"

Teddy had told her the whole story with him, obviously omitting the parts of the mind-blowing sex, so Evelyn was aware of what Diederick had done to her. Evelyn's eyes widened like saucers. "Do you want me to call the police?" She asked, stepping cautiously towards the table where the phone was.

"No, no! He was already leaving, isn't it, Diederick?"

"Teddy, please!" He said in a pleading tone.

"I want you out of my house and my life, or else I'll call the police and this time I will not have mercy!" Teddy replied firmly, this time she wasn't pretending, maybe it was Evelyn's presence that had given her confidence but this time she had lost the fear of facing him. "Maybe you changed, maybe not, but it's too late to find out, so I want you out of my house."

Defeated, Diederick turned around to leave the house, this being the last time she would see him in her life, immediately Teddy closed the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out a long and deep sigh, then Evelyn ran at her side.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes... I just need to assimilate all this."

"Do you want me to call Owen?"

"DON'T! Don't Evelyn, please! And please, I'll ask that this stays between you and me, I don't want Owen to find out that he was here."

"Teddy, but you have to tell him, he has to know!"

"No, if he knows he'll look for him and I'm afraid he'll get in trouble if he does something to him, so please, for Owen's sake, I'm asking you not to tell him anything!" Teddy begged.

"Okay, fine, if you ask me I will not say anything."

"Thank you".

"But hey, let's forget about that bad man and better have breakfast, you're so skinny sweetie. My Owen doesn't feed you?" Evelyn said trying to cheer Teddy up after the bad moment by making her laugh.

"Ever since you know me you always tell me I'm too skinny."

"It's the truth... come, sit down and eat!" Evelyn said taking Teddy to the table like a little girl and sitting her in the chair with a huge plate of food in front of her.

Moments later Teddy's cell phone went off, it was Owen, immediately she answered.

 _"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep without me?"_ Owen asked and Teddy could swear even without seeing him that he was smiling.

"Bad, you know I can't sleep without you by my side." She answered sweetly, making Evelyn smile widely. The old woman loved so much to see Owen and Teddy together; she always knew they were meant for each other, even since her son was with weeping Beth. "But you better tell me, how was work? Are you coming home?"

 _"You know, the same as always, but aren't you coming to the hospital? You were supposed to talk to Miranda... besides we are going to see the OB-GYN."_ Owen said this last whispering, surely there was someone there who could hear him.

It was true, Teddy's plan was to join Owen at the hospital early and while he finished his shift she would go talk to Miranda and then go together to see the OB-GYN, but with everything that had happened just that morning Teddy had completely forgotten it, it wasn't even midday yet and she was already exhausted after meeting Diederick.

"It is true! Forgive me honey, I forgot it like an idiot."

 _"Well, you still have time, I still have 3 hours to finish my shift, we can see past noon."_

"Ok, it seems perfect, then I see you later... I love you".

 _"I love you more, see you."_ And Owen hung up the phone.

"Will you go to the hospital with Owen?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, with all this I forgot, I was supposed to go talk to the chief of surgery to see if there is any position available for me and also he and I were going to..." And Teddy stopped talking abruptly.

"You were going to what?"

She and Owen had agreed not to say anything to anyone, but since her accident Evelyn had become a great friend and confidant for Teddy, besides that technically she was her mother-in-law, so she couldn't keep the secret with her.

"Well... first you have to swear to me that you will not say anything to anyone."

"Child, you scare me, is it something bad?"

"Oh, no, no... On the contrary, it's a very good thing!" Teddy replied with a huge smile. "Well... Owen and I have been talking a lot... about the future... and, well... we, we decided that we want to try to have a child, today we will go to see the OB-GYN".

"What?!" The old woman exclaimed getting up from her seat to give Teddy a hug. "Oh honey, you don't have idea how happy it makes me hear that... my Owen has always wanted to be a father, it's not because he's my son but you can be sure he'll be the best father."

"Yes, I know... Oh Evelyn, we're really so excited, I'm not even pregnant yet and he and I have already planned so many things."

"And that's why everything will turn out well, I'm so happy for you two; I'm going to be a grandmother!" Teddy could only nod energetically.

...

Once Teddy arrived at the hospital she immediately went to Miranda's office, calling her with a couple of soft knocks at the door.

"Come in!" Miranda said, still looking at the documents she had in her hands.

"Hey, Miranda, it's me, Teddy Altman; I hope I'm not interrupting you."

Upon hearing this Miranda immediately left what she was doing aside. "Altman! But what a surprise, come in, sit down. How have you been?" Miranda exclaimed, directing Teddy towards the small living room in her office, each taking a place.

"Good, very good, thanks for asking." Teddy replied shyly, even after so many years this small woman, in stature, still managed to intimidate her.

"What brings you here?"

"Well... I don't know where to start... as you know after my accident I had to quit my job at Landstuhl and well, practically now I'm unemployed... so, well..." Teddy was so nervous; she was used to the hospitals looking for her, offering her work, practically since her residence she wouldn't ask for a position.

"You're looking for a job." The head of surgery answered in her characteristic _'Carefree-Bailey'_ voice. Teddy just smiled ashamed.

"I understand if you have nothing for me right now, it's just that my first choice will always be this hospital, but really if you don't..."

"What?!" Miranda chuckled. "Do you really think I'll let go of a big fish like you?" Teddy looked at her confused. "Girl, the fact that the former head of MedCom may be working on my hospital will put us even more on the map."

"So... Is that a yes?" Teddy asked tentatively and at the same time happy.

"Of course! Although at the moment I can only offer you the attending position, I just renewed the contract of the head of cardio, but we'll see when her contract ends."

"I wouldn't mind giving consultations at the free clinic! ... I really need to go back to work or I'll go crazy."

"Believe me, I understand you... but why don't you come tomorrow and I'll have you a contract to discuss it? What do you think?"

"Perfect!" Teddy answered with a huge smile.

…

When Teddy left Miranda's office it was well past noon, wandering the halls she couldn't find Owen, dialed his number phone she got connected with the voice mail, she kept walking and walking through the corridors until suddenly something or rather someone grave her by the waist covering her mouth and dragging her to a supply room, it was Owen.

"Owen, you almost killed me, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it." Owen laughed encircling her waist with his arms and she around his neck.

"I missed you so much". She said and give him a passionate kiss afterwards.

"So are you ready? I got Dr. Hoffman to give us an appointment in half an hour." Teddy just nodded slowly, biting her lower lip, immediately Owen knew she was nervous. "Don't be nervous, everything will be fine". He said, pulling her lip gently with his thumb and placing a soft kiss in its place.

Once inside Dr. Hoffman's office, not only Teddy was nervous, so was Owen, the time it took the doctor to be with them seemed like an eternity, they were both silent, scanning the office with their eyes, analyzing the multiple posters that hung on the walls, images of the female reproductive system, the evolution of pregnancy month by month, the different positions of the baby in the womb, tables of weights and measures, etc; something they were familiar with but still couldn't help but feel strange, it was one thing to see it from a medical and professional point of view and quite another to see them as, hopefully, future parents.

"Good afternoon! Sorry for the delay... Doctor Hunt." The doctor said reaching out her hand to greet Owen.

"Oh, there's no problem Dr. Hoffman, and please call me Owen."

"Perfect! And you can call me Eva, we'll see each other a lot in the future for formalities... and you must be Dr. Altman, Owen told me a lot about you." Eva said, reaching out her hand towards Teddy with a warm smile, from that moment Teddy felt in great confidence with the doctor, her way of being so nice, her warm smile and her honey eyes that matched perfectly with her hair, she emanated a vibe of peace that helped to ease a little the nerve she felt.

"Oh please, call me Teddy, as you say, we'll see ourselves too much in the future for formalities."

"Ok, Teddy, then what brings you here?"

The two turned to see each other; none knew where to start, after a few seconds Teddy spoke first. "Well, we're here because... because, well... we want to try t-to-to-to have a baby." Teddy said something embarrassed and clenching Owen's hand tightly.

"Oh dear, don't look so embarrassed, a baby is something beautiful, but tell me more specific, how could I help you? Do you want a specific treatment, IVF, subrogation? Currently there are countless treatments to conceive."

"Well... to begin with we would like to do some tests, corroborate that everything is fine with the both of us and if we are try to do it in the natural way". Owen answered a little more relaxed this time.

"I love deal with doctors, they always know what they want." Eva said. "In that case we'll start with routine exams, you know, hepatitis, cancer or diabetes propensity, hypertension, etc., Owen I'll order you a sperm count test and for you Teddy an ultrasound to see your uterus' condition."

Both looked at each other with evident excitement in their eyes, it seemed incredible to them that both were about to do this together. It was something that neither of them believed possible, after all they had lived, together and apart, all the years that had passed, all the suffering they went through, and why not? The suffering that one way or another they had caused what made the dream of a family increasingly distant and hopeless. Dreams and hopes for a bright and promising future looked more and more blurred and distant until they met again, and those dreams of indistinct faces of genderless babies were every time more and more clear, and now, with luck, the possibility of soon having a part of him and a part of her in their arms was becoming more real.

A week later Dr. Hoffman sent them the results of their medical studies, both were in perfect condition to conceive, and although it might take a little longer than it would take a twenty-year old given Teddy's age, there was no doubt that they had no problem to conceive naturally, so without thinking twice, they set to work...

* * *

 **Song: Fix You - Coldplay**

* * *

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

 **Thank you very much to my two and most faithful reviewers since my start here in FF, 'bestiewritters' and 'Luiza', also thanks to those who continue reading this...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Breathe**

 _No one knows what comes after this but I, I've always hoped that it was you, 'cause you're the one thing I believe in when I lose faith in all I do, this paradise comes when I close my eyes It's true, in the darkness I see you… Breathe, don't you let that heart beat fall, no matter how far it goes, you'll always be where I belong…_

* * *

Three weeks after that weekend in which both had decided to try to start a family together Owen and Teddy sneaked into a supply room and took four pregnancy tests.

"Are you sure of this? Don't you think we should wait a few more days? "

"Do you want to wait a few more days?"

Teddy just shook her head with a shy smile, then both went to the attending's room, making sure to lock the door and so they waited for the results of their first attempt. Teddy left the four tests on the bathroom sink and waited with Owen in the small living room, both were sweating with nerves; Owen's leg kept jumping up and down and Teddy's were stinging from being bitten. None wanted to break the silence.

"How much time has passed?" Teddy asked after a while.

"About 10 minutes." Owen said looking at his wristwatch.

"Should we see now?" They both looked at each other and swallowed the huge knot in their throats. "You go; I don't want to be the first to see."

Letting out a deep sigh Owen got up from the sofa on shaky legs and went to the bathroom. When he found the four pregnancy tests lined up on the sink, he felt his heart sink and it skipped a beat, the four strips showed a single pink line.

 _Negative._

At first he felt a bit disappointed, then deeply sad, but then he remembered that this was only their first attempt, no doubt they would keep trying, he just hoped that Teddy wouldn't take it so badly.

"So?" Teddy asked with a tense, expectant smile.

"Negative". Owen replied trying to sound as neutral as possible, he didn't want to show his disappointment in front of Teddy. "Negative this time." He said as he encircled her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Although Teddy tried to keep the smile she couldn't stop it from failing more than once. "Yes... for now, besides ... it's the first attempt, good things take time, isn't it?" Teddy replied with false positivism.

"Yes... good things take time, besides, that gives us more opportunities to keep practicing". He said biting her earlobe in an attempt to make her forget this first bitter aftertaste and apparently it worked.

"I love practicing." Teddy purred introducing her hands inside his scrubs.

"Wait, not here... let's go to an on-call room."

Taking her hand they both hurried to the nearest on-call room, ignoring everyone that called them on their way, once inside as soon as they closed the door they began to strip each other and caress their bodies in a way in which they hadn't done before, in a way almost of worship, of praise, almost pure. Deep down they both knew that from now on all their sexual encounters wouldn't be just to satisfy their desires, but for something else, now they had a purpose.

Days went by and with them weeks; the next month was the same, this time two pregnancy tests, both negative; the third month same, the fourth, the fifth and the sixth were the same.

 _Negative_.

With each month that passed Teddy's hopes and spirits were decreasing, she blamed herself for the lack of a positive result and asked for forgiveness to Owen, who, in spite of also being sad, didn't want to show it in front of Teddy, she needed him right now and if she saw him strong maybe she would cling on to that strength.

"There must be something wrong, Owen. Six months and nothing!"

"There's nothing wrong, my love, Dr. Hoffman told us clearly that this would take time."

"I know, I know! But, how much longer? I don't know if I can endure another disappointment, another negative!" Teddy answered with shaking voice.

"Hey, hey, hey come here." Owen wrapped her in his arms tightly. "Remember what we said from the beginning."

"Don't get obsessed if at first we don't succeed". They said in unison.

"Exactly!" Owen exclaimed.

"Maybe... maybe it's time to change technique, don't you think?"

"And what do you propose?"

"What do you say if we try IVF?" Teddy asked.

"I propose you another thing, what do you think if we make a last natural attempt? And if don't... we try with the IVF."

Teddy shifted in his arms, she wasn't sure about this, her heart was already hurt for a seventh disappointment, but after all there was only a week left until the date when the new pregnancy test could be done, maybe it will not hurt to try.

She let out a long, deep breath, mostly to steady her voice; she didn't want to burst into tears in front of Owen. "Okay". She said with a small smile.

"That is my girl!" Owen replied and kissed her sweetly.

As the date was approaching the anxiety in both was increasing, this time Teddy decided to do a blood test, so one day after finishing her shift she went to the lab to collect the envelope with the results, she put it in the bottom of her handbag and went home where Owen was already waiting for her.

When she got home Owen was putting the dinnerware on the table perfectly decorated with a tablecloth, flowers, and candles and from the kitchen came an exquisite aroma of pesto that made Teddy's stomach make hunger noises.

"Hey love, you're finally here!" Owen came out of the kitchen with an apron, greeting Teddy with a deep kiss.

"What's all this?" Teddy asked pointing to the table trying to hide her amazement.

"I wanted to surprise you, pamper you a little... it's the least you deserve."

"You don't have to..."

"I don't have to, I want to... now sit, the raviolis are almost ready".

"I have the test's results." Teddy said causing Owen to stop abruptly as he made his way to the kitchen.

He breathed deeply and turned on his heels to look at her. "And? Did you open them?" She just shook her head. "Do you want us to open them together?" Teddy nodded, biting her lip. "Now?"

"Why wait? Let happens whatever has to happen".

"Ok, ok, I agree with you... Where are the results?"

Searching in her purse Teddy took out the envelope and gave it to Owen with a sweating, trembling hand. Owen took the envelope and sat next to her, moving the chair even closer until their bodies were practically touching each other, Teddy hugged him by the torso and buried her head on his chest. Owen's hands were also shaking as he ripped the envelope containing the results of the test, Teddy could feel and hear his heart beating hard against his chest, as well as hers. Slowly Owen took out the sheet and before he unfolded it Teddy closed her eyes and hid her face in the crook of his neck, hearing the paper being unfolded, Owen's chest rose and fell with deep breaths until he suddenly let out a loud shout of joy and rose up from the chair, taking Teddy by the hand and holding her tightly in an act so fast that it barely gave her time to assimilate everything.

"YES! YES! IT'S POSITIVE!" Owen shouted again and again.

Upon hearing this, Teddy released from his arms and snatched the sheet of paper from his hands, reading over and over again the results of the test. _POSITIVE_. She couldn't believe it, finally after so many attempts a part of her and a part of Owen grew inside her, immediately Teddy's hands went to her belly, Owen joining her. "It's positive... I'm pregnant, we are having a baby." Teddy said in disbelief as her tears already soaked her cheeks.

Owen just nodded as his own tears escaped from his clear blue eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" They cried, laughed, jumped and shouted with happiness for a long moment.

"It's a shame I bought such expensive bottle of wine for tonight's dinner." Owen said hiccupping and wiping tears from his face.

"I don't know how I will survive these months without alcohol!" Teddy answered laughing and crying at the same time.

"We'll think about something".

Owen was right, good things take time, and something as good, as perfect, as pure as this was definitely worth the wait. After years at last, life was giving Teddy a little of everything it had taken from her and to Owen what he had always dreamed of, at last life was smiling at them with the hope of a bright and promising future, full of possibilities, of dreams, of everything they once thought impossible...

* * *

 **Song: Breathe - Seafret**

* * *

 **What do you think is coming for Owen and Teddy?**

 **LET ME A REVIEW, GIVE THIS A FOLLOW/FAV!**

 **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 *****TRIGGERING WARNING: S** **ensitive issues ahead, proceed with caution*****

* * *

 **Heartbeats**

 _Hanging by a thread waiting for a hand to pull me up, falling down instead nowhere left to land it's all you get, for holding on to something that will never come, am I holding on to something will never come?…Light it turns to dust leaves because it must evaporate. Am I holding on to something that's already gone? Am I holding on to something that's already gone?_

* * *

Everything happened so fast, one moment they were blissfully happy, making plans, thinking of names, planning to buy a bigger house, maybe a bigger car, exchanging looks of complicity when they ran into each other in the hallways of the hospital, Owen sneaking his hand under the table to rub her belly when they were in a staff meeting or in the cafeteria, Teddy looking at her reflection in the mirror again and again, rubbing the little bulge in her lower belly, waiting for the moment when she finally began to properly show and then...

It was everywhere, in the sheets, in their clothes, in their hands, a stain as big as their hopes, as red as the poppy, _the_ _blood_...

It was a warm night, the flashes of lightning that illuminated the room from time to time predicted that rain was coming, Owen and Teddy lay in bed, she cuddled against his side with her head on his chest, he rubbing her hip and going all the way to her belly brushing it with his fingertips, exhausted after their 36-hour shifts but happy.

"It will be a girl". Owen said out of the blue.

Teddy leaned on her elbow and looked into his eyes with that tender smile that hadn't left her face since they knew about the good news. "How do you know it? What if it's a boy?"

"I don't know it I feel it, or rather... yesterday I had a dream, I was coming into this beautiful and girly nursery and you were sitting in a rocking chair... in your arms you cradled the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life".

Teddy couldn't say anything just let the tears fall free down her cheeks; she laid her head back on his chest and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't say this to make you cry!" Owen chuckled.

"I know, I know I didn't want to cry either, damn hormones... but what if it's a boy?"

"Oh no, it will be a girl, I want to be the only man in your life".

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Do you know how selfish you sounded?"

He also laughed. "I know, I'm kidding... the truth is that I've always had this longing to have a girl, I don't know why... But no matter what it is, we'll love him or her equally".

Soon the two fell sound asleep, hours later a loud thunder woke Owen with a start. When he opened his eyes the air raised the curtains high and the rain fell heavily outside. Detaching carefully from Teddy's arms Owen climbed out of bed to close the window, standing for a moment in front of it inhaling deeply the refreshing scent of wet soil and letting the soft breeze wet his face. Suddenly a bright lightning illuminated the dark room completely and it was there when he noticed it, there was something in his hand, in his t-shirt and in his sweatpants, closing the window he went towards the bed and lit up the lamp of the nightstand. Owen froze when he saw what it was, pulling off the quilt he was faced with the image that would hunt his dreams for a long time, Teddy's legs and the sheets were soaked with blood.

"Teddy... Teddy". Owen whispered, hoping to wake her up but she didn't. "TEDDY!" He finally shouted and she began to stir opening her eyes slowly.

"What? What's going on?" Teddy asked still drowsy.

Owen's eyes were open like saucers and his hands were shaking hard. Following Owen's gaze, Teddy realized what was happening. All the air in her body left her.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" When Teddy tried to get out of bed a sharp pain in her lower belly made her fall back on the mattress.

Owen didn't know what to do he just watched the bloody mess in front of him stupefied. It wasn't until another loud thunder brought him back to reality. Teddy was out of her mind, her face was paper white, she was like crazy, crying and screaming.

"THE BABY... THE BABY! MAKE IT STOP, OWEN PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" She cried again and again as she hugged the bloody sheets tightly against her belly. The look in her eyes was wild and her cries almost unnatural.

Immediately Owen got up from the bed and lifted Teddy in his arms, there was no time to wait for an ambulance, taking her to the truck he hurried to the nearest hospital, Seattle Presbyterian.

Immediately she was admitted and he stayed there, motionless, looking one more time how the love of his life was hurried on a gurney to the ER fighting to survive and he couldn't do anything, with her blood staining his clothes and his hands.

When Teddy woke up Owen was at the foot of the bed talking to a doctor, as soon as she opened her eyes her hands went instinctively to her belly as she did every morning when she woke up, it was a way of telling _"Good morning"_ to her baby.

"The baby, Owen, our baby." Teddy said hoarsely.

Owen went immediately to her side and stroked her hair trying to hold back the tears.

"Rest, honey, rest." He said trying to calm her but only managed to alter her more.

"My baby, Owen!" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Owen replied hugging her tightly, but Teddy remained motionless, silent.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Altman, when you came to our ER we couldn't find the fetus heartbeat". The doctor interrupted.

Teddy gently pulled Owen away from her and tried to prop up on the bed but the pain in her lower belly and between her legs was stinging. Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly she exhaled slowly and after a few seconds of trying to assimilate the news she addressed the doctor. "It's okay, these things happen". It was all she said, not a tear, not a sob, nothing.

"We performed a curettage to remove the rest of the tissue, you will be in observation at least for twelve hours and then you can go home to convalesce, you will be somewhat sore and swollen and will be bleeding for a couple of days, but it will pass soon".

She just looked at the doctor's face, without a single gesture in her expression, she could feel Owen's hand on hers but she wasn't sure of that, her world had stopped spinning.

"And, what about her health?" Owen asked amidst his grief. "Is there no risk of future complications?"

"It was practically a complete miscarriage; the tissue that we removed wasn't much, when your wife arrived at the emergency room almost 60 or 70 percent of the tissue had already been expelled from her body so the curettage wasn't so aggressive, even so she must have certain cares and precautions if she decides to conceive again, which can be in 3 or 4 months".

Teddy couldn't believe what she was hearing and the coldness with which the doctor expressed himself, how could he talk about conceiving again when she had just lost her baby?

"Can you… can you leave us alone, please?" It was all she could say. When the doctor left the room Teddy clung tightly to Owen's hand but still didn't shed a tear.

From that moment everything began to collapse little by little, it was like watching life go by in slow motion, like walking through a foggy and muddy forest; their heads were dizzy with the shock.

The first days Owen couldn't get used to the idea that the baby was gone, that baby they both looked for and longed for was gone, leaving a void in the soul and the hearts of its parents. But what worried Owen the most was Teddy, since that night when they discovered the blood on the sheets he hadn't seen her shed a single tear and although she was a little distant and distracted as soon as she could she returned to work as if nothing had happened, she wouldn't talk about it and when Owen tried to do it she would change the subject immediately, pretending to be happy and carefree, this was killing him, he wanted to talk, take the grief out his chest and make her take out of her own, but Teddy kept pushing him away more and more, he could see her, feel her warmth by his side at night, hear her breathe but still it was as if she were hundreds of miles away.

Owen didn't understand how while he had to hide in on-call rooms to burst into tears when the pain was too much she kept working and acting as before. Owen couldn't go on like this, he had to get that frustration out of his being before the grief and pain brought him back to that dark place where he was stuck for a long time, but to do it first he had to tear down the great wall that Teddy had built around her.

 _"Yes, Nurse Parker, please check his incision and in case of fever or infection please page me immediately"._ Teddy had just come out of surgery and was at the nurses' station talking to Nurse Parker when Owen decided it was time for both of them to have _that_ conversation, maybe it wasn't the best time but he needed it or else his head would explode.

"Hey!" Owen greeted Teddy with a gentle kiss on her temple and placed his hand on the small of her back.

Although Teddy returned the kiss she stepped aside discreetly, leaving Owen's hand hanging. "Hey darling, are you ready to go home?!" Teddy said cheerfully, that made Owen's heart cringe even more.

"No, you know I still have 8 hours left."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot it completely. So I'm not waiting you for dinner?" Teddy asked and although she had a smile on her lips her eyes looked lifeless and hollow.

"Teddy, I think we have to talk." Owen said firmly.

"Talk? What about?" Owen gave her a look that made her know immediately what he meant. "There's nothing to talk about, what happened, happened... you better than anyone should know that those things happen". Teddy whispered fearing that someone else would hear. With the exception of Miranda; to whom Owen was forced to inform in order to request a few days of disability leave for Teddy and his mother no one else knew what had happened.

"Teddy, we have to talk I want to talk about it, I need to get it out of my chest and I can't do it with anyone else but you".

"And what do you want to talk about? What do you want to tell me that I don't know or feel already? That you are you sad? That you are disappointed? Well so am I, Owen! The best thing is that we move forward".

"Well, I don't think so... I don't think you feel the way I feel, since that day I haven't seen you shed a single tear and you continue pretending that nothing happens when everything is happening!"

Teddy let out a humorless laugh. "So you don't think I'm sad? The fact that I don't spend my free time like you locked in the on-call rooms to cry doesn't mean that I'm not suffering… I'm so tired, so tired of people wanting to have a word on the way that others should act or feel!" Her whole body and her voice began to tremble. "When Henry died... when he died I could hear how everyone was whispering behind my back, saying that I was a heartless bitch just because they never saw me break, they wanted to see me on the ground, crying and kicking, because that is it how one is supposed to grief, isn't it? Or they said that I overreacted because of what I did with Cristina at the time as if there was a fucking manual _'How to mourn a death'_... and you!" Teddy turned to look at April Kepner who was standing dead in her spot as did the entire group of doctors and nurses looking at the scene in front of them.

"You were one of those people! You were the first to open your fucking mouth to judge my grief, as if you hadn't run away to the Middle East to avoid yours!" Teddy shouted at April, she could feel the rage exuding from her pores and she knew it was wrong to talk like that at April but no matter how hard she tried to contain herself, she couldn't, she felt like a volcano that was about to explode.

"Well, there isn't Owen, there isn't a fucking established way of how to cope with grief, this is my way of mourning, this is how I deal with my suffering and if for a moment you think I'm not broken you'd better think it twice, I carried that baby in my womb, how can you think I'm not suffering?"

Teddy turned around to leave when Owen's screams through the lobby stopped her abruptly. "IT WAS MY BABY TOO! I ALSO LOST A CHILD!"

Teddy remained motionless, her heart was pounding and she could feel the blush running down her face, her ears, her neck, she could feel the gaze of everyone in the lobby looking at her, judging her, it was like daggers burying on her back. Without saying a word she cleared her throat, straightened her back and with her head held high she left the place leaving Owen even more stunned and shattered than before.

That night it was almost 12:00 AM and although Owen's shift was over he was still at the hospital, he was afraid to get home and confront Teddy again, maybe it would be best to spend the night there, he thought. Making his fifth? Eighth? Perhaps the tenth cup of coffee of the day, Owen got comfortable in the sofa of the attending's room when someone opened the door.

April.

She doubted whether come in or leave him alone, she better than anyone else understood his pain and knew that sometimes loneliness was better than someone's company.

"You can come in." Owen said with a sad and tired smile.

"I only came for some coffee." April crossed the room and went to the coffee pot, finding it empty she refilled it and waited until the coffee was ready, meanwhile she and Owen remained in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry for what Teddy told you this afternoon, I offer you an apology in her name, she... she". Owen said sadly.

"Oh no, don't apologize, I know how she feels and after all... she was right, I judged her when Henry died, I didn't know what it was to lose someone so loved until... you know" .

"Yeah, even so she shouldn't have talked to you like that and even less in front of all those people".

April just shrugged. "Owen, I don't want you to think I'm prying into your lives but, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, sure".

"I know that you love Teddy, its clear a thousands of miles away and she loves you too... as a personal experience, don't let this pull you two apart, I was an idiot for allowing Samuel's death to pull me away from Jackson, don't make the same mistake." April couldn't help shedding a couple of tears as she said those words to Owen.

"I don't want to lose her I love her with every fiber of my being but... I don't know how to approach her, she doesn't talk about it, she doesn't cry, she doesn't show her vulnerability it's as if she had climbed a tower and I'm not allowed to pass". Owen answered whit despair clear in his voice.

"And she will not, at least not for the moment, as she said, every human being has their own way of dealing with grief and unfortunately this is hers... but be patient, give her space but let her know that you will be there for her when the fog finally vanishes from her head."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?! Who will let me know that is there for me?! I need someone too, April! I need to let out all this I feel! I-I-I had to take her practically unconscious to the hospital and be the strong one for the both of us when the doctor told her the news, I was the one who had to go back home to collect the bloody sheets and still in the midst of my grief get rid of the bloodied mattress and go buy a new one so that when she returned home she wouldn't see the scene that every night I see in my dreams!" Owen said crying.

April took the place next to Owen and took his hands between hers. "I don't know if this helps you but I want to think we're friends so if you need a shoulder to cry on don't hesitate to look for me Owen, I know how you feel". Owen couldn't say anything, just hugged April as the two let their own tears fall.

...

Meanwhile at home Teddy was wide awake in bed, waiting for Owen to arrive home, it was late, his shift was over he should be there already. Deep down she knew that it was most likely that he wouldn't come home that night, she knew him he would stay in the hospital, in his sanctuary, away from the drama, the pain, the grief, away from her.

Once Teddy got home she realized how stupid she had been with Owen, he didn't deserve that, any other man would have turned his back on her but he was still there, enduring her cold shoulder, her indifference, for hours she tried to call him but he simply didn't answer the phone, giving up she went to sleep without bothering to take off her clothes much less to take a bath. And here she was at 3:00 AM, looking at the ceiling of her room, thinking about all the things she said to Owen, thinking about everything that had happened in the last weeks, she didn't notice when the tears escaped from her eyes and they kept escaping until she fell asleep.

The next morning her shift didn't start until 11:00 PM so she didn't bother to set an alarm but the doorbell woke her up, at first she couldn't place where the sound came from, when she was finally wide awake she realized that it was someone knocking at the door, thinking it was Owen she got out of bed quickly and ran to open the door.

When she opened it she was faced with whom she least expected, Arizona, although she brought bags with what apparently was food her face looked impassive, her lips that usually drew the biggest smiles were in a thin line and her jaw tense.

"Can I come in?" She asked with an annoyed undertone.

"Yes, yes, of course, what brings you here?" Teddy asked, following Arizona to the kitchen table where she placed the bags, pulling out a chair creating a shrill squeak against the floor Arizona sat down with her arms folded on her chest. Teddy didn't understand anything. Why was she upset? "Something wrong, Arizona?" Teddy asked cautiously.

"I don't know you tell me, I'm your best friend, isn't it?"

Immediately she knew what she meant, Teddy rolled her eyes and let out a humorless laugh. "So you're upset? Wow!"

"I'm upset because you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was happening, I understand that you're hurt but you better than anyone else knows that I understand you I also lost a baby, Teddy, in case you don't remember!"

Teddy didn't say anything just looked at her and Arizona could see how her whole slender body trembled, her jaw was tight, she didn't know if it was sadness or anger, the poor thing looked so disheveled, Arizona felt bad for not having noticed it before, the dark circles in her eyes exposed sleepless nights, her skin looked without that golden shine that characterized her, her eyes empty, she had lost a couple of pounds and was wearing the same clothes that yesterday when she left the hospital now wrinkled and twisted probably for sleeping with them on.

Arizona let out a deep sigh, got up from the chair and stood in front of Teddy taking her by the hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I talked to you like that it's just that I'm worried honey, you're not okay, you need to talk about this you need to let it out". Arizona said sweetly.

"I don't need to talk about it, I'm fine and if you only came to give me a speech you can go, if you understand me so much you'll know that in a situation like this words are useless". Teddy answered, bitterly.

Arizona released her hands and turned around, shaking her head. "Ok, ok, let's not talk about you, from what I see you're great, really, you should give talks in a grief group if it's true that you got over it so soon, but let's not talk about you, let's talk about Owen".

"There's nothing to talk about him!" Teddy interrupted.

"Of course there is, of course there's a lot to talk about him! There is everything to talk about him... maybe he never told you but after your accident I threatened him, I told him that if one day he hurt you he would answer to me!… The irony is that it is you who is hurting him like no one".

"Don't you dare to get into our relationship and how we are coping with this; the fact that you are my friend doesn't give you the right!"

"How are you coping? Forgive me honey but you are not _'coping_ ' with this, you have turned your back on Owen and _he_ is coping with all this _alone_. If you don't need to talk to anyone I will not judge you for that but at least for once you should ask Owen how he feels… So I hope the way you're " _coping_ " is working for you because clearly that isn't working for him".

Arizona took her purse and left the house closing the door with a loud bang leaving Teddy standing there, perplexed, with her words echoing in her head and even though her unconscious asked her again and again, _what are you doing?_ Neither she understood what she was doing, it was as if her mouth and her body acted with a life of their own, against her will, making her say and do things that she didn't really want, but to whom was she fooling? Arizona was right, she had left Owen down, she had turned her back on him, she only hoped that when her mind made it out of this foggy forest it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 **Song: Heartbeats - Aron Wright**

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE!**

 **Believe me, this has been the hardest thing I've ever had to write in my life, but I had to.**

 **But I swear that I will make it up to all of you, just stay with me and I promise that everything will be fine.**

 **Now let me know** **what you think, are you sad? Angry? Shocked?**

 **What do you think about Teddy's attitude? Is she right?**

 **On what side are you? Owen and Arizona or Teddy's?**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**


	14. Chapter 14

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **I know that my fic doesn't have the thousands and thousands of readers and hundreds and hundreds of reviewers that usually has a Calzona or Merder fic. But I want you to know that I appreciate each and every one of the people who pass by here to read these words that I write so fondly, maybe this is not the best fic, maybe out there are other better fics than this one but know that what I do this with a lot of affection because I know that there is someone who reads me, even if they let me review or not.**

 **Knowing that there is people who read my work and read the words of my faithful reviewers (you know who you are) fill my heart with joy.**

 **So thank you very much to all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Be There**

 _I lost everything, I threw myself in and you took me when no one was there. Well you can take what you need, take the air that I breathe and I'll give away all that I own. Whatever I lose is put back by you in a way that you'll never know… 'Cause I can't be without you, I'll be there when you need me most, I'll be there if you're ever alone, together we can grow old, I can't leave you…_

* * *

All day Teddy was waiting for Owen's arrival or at least his call but he never gave a signal, when it was time to go to work she heard that someone opened the door of the house and then steps in the hall, heavy steps, slow, dragged, tired steps. Going to the kitchen she found Owen sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter eating from some boxes of what was apparently Chinese food while checking something on his iPad.

"Hey". Teddy greeted sweetly, leaning on the threshold of the kitchen. Owen just looked up at her nodding faintly and turning his attention to whatever he was seeing on his iPad. "My shift is about to begin. Is there anything you need?" She asked cautiously. Owen looked at her again and let out an ironic snort. Without saying a word he took his food, his iPad and left the kitchen without saying a word to Teddy closing the door of the bedroom with a loud bang making her jump.

Teddy could feel the huge knot forming in her throat and the itch in her eyes from the tears that wanted to come out but she just couldn't make them fall, it was as if something was stopping her, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't cry, she couldn't scream, she couldn't say everything that was going on inside her and that was killing her, _"Maybe this will be my end",_ she thought. She always thought that 'dying of sadness' was nothing more than a phrase made to give some drama to cheesy romantic movies, but it was what she was feeling right now, she felt dying, she felt that if she didn't get all this that was burning and filling her insides it wouldn't take long until eventually her body would die with everything that was suffocating her.

All that night and the next day it was hell, Arizona didn't speak to her and neither April, so she had no choice but to lock herself in an on-call room waiting to be needed, taking naps that were always interrupted with the painful image of sheets covered in blood, or the most heartbreaking of all, the image of Owen happily playing with a beautiful girl, sometimes she dreamed her redhead, sometimes blonde, but always beautiful, both ran through a huge garden chasing each other while she lay sitting under a tree, looking at the loves of her life. That was the worst nightmare of all, it always made her wake up sweating, trembling and with her heart in her throat, this time was no exception, when she abruptly woke up from that nightmare in the darkness of the room she could notice that someone else was there.

Arizona.

She was kneeling in front of the bed, calling her by her name. "Teddy, Teddy, honey wake up".

Teddy sat up abruptly on the bed, still disoriented and groggy. "My little girl, where is my girl?" Arizona's heart sank.

"Honey, you were dreaming".

"No, no, no, where is she? She, she, she was here, we... we were playing and she..."

"TEDDY, WAKE UP!" Arizona shouted louder than she would have liked, it was clearly that Teddy was confused, but not only that, her situation was getting worse she no longer distinguished fantasy from reality and that did scared Arizona.

Shaking a little at Arizona's shout Teddy began to analyze her surroundings, everything was dark, lit only by the dim light that filtered through the blind curtains then she looked at Arizona straight in the eyes with her lifeless gaze and let out from the depths of her being, like a river overflowing after the storm, the most heartbreaking and animal scream that Arizona had ever heard in her life, immediately she sat next to Teddy on the bed wrapping her in her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Cry baby, cry all you want, I got you". Arizona tried to comfort her, but Teddy didn't cry.

After several minutes only her incoherent mumbles could be heard. Arizona took Teddy by the hand, lifted her out of bed and they left the room. "I'll take you home honey; you can't stay here in this condition".

Teddy didn't say anything she just looked at her with a tired and empty look, the look of a person who had lost everything. As if she were a doll to which she could move at will Arizona took Teddy through the hospital until they came to the parking lot, she got her in the car and headed home, all the way Teddy didn't cry, screamed again or say a word.

When they came home there was no one there, strange since Owen was supposed to be there. So she took the liberty of rummaging through Teddy's purse for her keys, opened the door, took her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed, tucking her in.

Just as Arizona settled in next to her, her pager went off. "Dammit". She didn't want to leave Teddy alone at home, she wanted at least to wait for Owen but her presence was necessary at the hospital. With no other option she sent Owen a message letting him know that she had taken Teddy home and headed back to the hospital.

Just as she was on her way she got Owen's call.

 _"Arizona, I received your message"._

"Sorry I can't stay with her to wait for you. Where are you?"

 _"I went out to buy some things but tell me, what happened? Why did you take Teddy home? Her shift isn't over yet"._

"Oh Owen, she... I don't know how tell you this through the phone, but go home as soon as you can, she needs you".

 _"Ok, and thanks Arizona"._

Hanging up the phone Owen still stayed a few minutes inside the truck, _'She needs you'_. 'And I need her', he thought, in the end he had no choice but to go home. When he arrived there he found Teddy's handbag on the sofa but all the lights in the house, except the one in the hall, were off and there wasn't any noise. Peeking into their bedroom he found Teddy asleep clinging tightly to his pillow, her face buried in it, still dressed in her blue scrubs, her sneakers still on and her white lab coat hanging on the armchair by the window. Carefully he removed her sneakers, gave her a soft kiss on the temple and left the room, it was best to let her rest.

Hours later, as always since that night, Teddy awoke with a start, another nightmare. Looking around she realized that she was in her bedroom and she was still wearing her scrubs, but how was that possible? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in an on-call room, she didn't remember leaving the hospital or have come home; getting out of the bed she went to the bathroom, she needed at least to splash her face with water but what she wanted most was a long hot shower.

Teddy stood in front of the mirror looking intently at what the reflection showed her, a woman's shell, empty, expressionless. She remembered doing this before _. "I am a widow"._ When she lost her parents she became an orphan, when she lost Henry she became a widow. _"I am a widow"._ But now? How are you supposed to call a woman who has lost her child? So many years, so many philosophers and writers but none had been able to create a single word to define the horror of a mother who lost a child, that inexplicable feeling that scratched your insides and squeezed every drop of happiness inside you until leave you empty, that feeling, that nameless status.

She clung with all her strength to the edge of the sink until her knuckles turned completely white, she gritted her teeth and her body trembled with anger, she was furious, furious with life for take away everything she loved from the day she came to this world, her family, her love and now her child; furious with Owen for encouraging her to do this, for judging her way of mourning, but above all furious with hersel for clinging with nails and teeth to the idea of being a mother, furious with her stupidity. How could she have thought that this time life would let her be completely happy?

Teddy could remember the countless funeral processions she attended, mostly friends killed in action, and she could remember their broken families crying bitterly, but their mothers, their mothers were there, standing, all in black, stoic and with a discreet cry. How could they? She wondered. Then she remembered a conversation she had with one of those mothers. _"How do you do it? How do you cope with all this without want to die trying?"_ She had asked and the answer still resonated in her head even after so many years. _"You don't do it, you want to but you don't die you just go on and even though you're dying inside you must go on, it's a deep pain but you don't die dear, believe me you don't die"._ Bullshits! In these moments that was what she wanted, at least they had a grave to cry on, on which to say _'Here rests my beloved child'_ but she, her poor baby of only 13 weeks to whom she never had the happiness of feel move inside her or much less feel her tiny warm body against her chest and inhale her sweet baby smell, that part of her and Owen that was too small to be considered a corpse and that its grave was a red bag in some biological waste container where it was destroyed along with other waste of human parts.

Letting out a loud scream within her insides, clenching her fists she began to hit the mirror in front of her with all her strength, hitting, crying and screaming, pouring all her anger and frustration on the mirror.

"AAAAAH! WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Owen was in the living room working on his plan of action for a major surgery he would have soon when he suddenly heard the sound of a heartbreaking scream and broken glass coming from the bathroom. _Teddy_. Immediately he ran to the place and when he opened the door he found her now hitting the base without a mirror, the sharp pieces lay in the sink, through her hands and forearms ran thin threads of blood and through her eyes the tears that during all these weeks she had pent up.

Although for a few seconds the shock of seeing her in that state didn't let him react, her screams managed to do so and he took her tightly in his arms while she shifted trying to get away from him.

"LET GO, LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, ISN'T IT? SEE ME SHATTERED, SEE ME BROKEN, WELL, HERE YOU HAVE IT!" Teddy screamed as she fought and buried her fingernails in Owen's arms to release her.

Owen didn't say anything, just tried to silence her with soft whispers while caressing her hair and letting his own tears fall freely down his face. "Ssssh, sssh I got you, I got you".

"Let me go, let me go... please!" This time her voice was no longer angry, but pleading until her words went silent and there was only the cry of a mother who had lost her child and who until now hadn't shed a single tear.

The sharp cries that came from Teddy's insides were like daggers digging into Owen's heart, it was like listening to a small and helpless animal wounded to death. So the two remained for a long time crying hugged on the floor of the bathroom, the tears of both mixed with the blood that emanated from Teddy's hands and created a thin river of blood that stained their clothes.

Soon Teddy's cries became little hiccups and sighs. "I am sorry". Owen mumbled, kissing her head hard. "I am so sorry." Teddy didn't answer, just remained leaning against his chest. Slowly Owen lifted her off the floor, sat her on the toilet lid and began to clean the wounds on her hands, she didn't show any sign of pain or discomfort at Owen's healings she was just sitting there, motionless, silent, it was as if her soul had left her body, her eyes looked empty, catatonic. Her gaze terrified Owen, it was a look he knew perfectly, it was the look of defeat, of exhaustion, of loss, of grief, the look of a person who no longer had reasons to continue living, the look of a person who had given up, was the look that for many years greeted him when he looked in the mirror.

Once he managed clean her wounds and bandage her hands, he took off her bloody scrubs and change them for a soft cotton pajama, took her to the bed and laid her down. Teddy had stopped crying, her breathing was serene and steady but her gaze was still lost, looking at nothing, lost in her mind, in her memories, Owen feared he couldn't get her out of that foggy place where she was trapped. Her mind. After tucking her in he gave her a clonazepam tablet that she took without resistance. As the minutes passed the medication gradually took effect until her eyelids became heavier and heavier and eventually she fell sound asleep.

After giving her a kiss on the head Owen left the bedroom and went to the living room, taking the fullest bottle of whiskey from the mini bar he lay down in the sofa and while he was crying he drank and drowned the pain and grief of the last days in alcohol.

The next morning when Teddy woke up he found Owen asleep on his stomach and an empty bottle of whiskey at his side, when she tried to shake him to wake him up she noticed that her hands were bandaged but she didn't know why, to tell the truth she didn't remember how she had got here, she had vague images; she, Arizona, Owen, she crying, Owen crying and blood but she couldn't place if it had been a dream or reality, lately her head played tricks on her all the time and each time it was harder to distinguish the games from her blurred mind and reality.

"Owen, Owen". Teddy said to Owen while shaking him gently to wake him up.

When Owen woke up he could swear he felt his head was about to explode, it wasn't until he met Teddy's green eyes that he managed to wake up completely and get more or less alert despite the throbbing headache.

"You fell asleep in your clothes and... you were drinking last night". Teddy said taking the empty bottle and lifting it in front of his face.

Owen got out of bed slowly, the effect of alcohol still not diminishing so he couldn't help but swing a little while his head was spinning. "Well, everyone deals with grief as best as they can, that's your philosophy, isn't it? Last night you lashed out against the mirror and I with a bottle of whiskey". And with that Owen locked himself in the bathroom where there was still the disaster of sharp mirror pieces in the sink and the drops of blood now dry on the floor. He stood for a moment looking at the mess in front of him when Teddy came into the bathroom, letting out a shocked sigh and covering her mouth with her bandaged hand.

"Owen, what happened? I... I did all this?" Teddy asked with panic in her voice.

Owen looked at her confused. "Do you really not remember what happened?"

Teddy shook her head. "I don't remember anything, I don't remember coming home or how I got here, I don't remember how I did this." She said raising her hands and her voice was beginning to break. "I don't remember anything Owen and that... that terrifies me".

Just when Owen was about to say something the doorbell interrupted them, he left hurry to open the door, Teddy behind him.

When Owen opened the door a short, chubby man was on the other side.

"Good morning Mr. Hunt, we've come to deliver the wood that you ordered a few weeks ago, the best walnut wood in all Seattle, the crib will be beautiful sir".

The wood, Owen had made an order of the finest walnut wood they could find and get it delivered to their house; his plan was that in the remaining months until the birth of the baby he would build the crib from scratch. How could he have been so stupid and forget to cancel the order? Although to tell the truth among all the things that were happening the last thing he could think about was a bunch of wooden. Owen stood in the doorway watching the man with a grim expression on his face.

"Sir? We just need you to sign the delivery order; my men are already leaving the wood in the driveway." After putting a scrawl on the paper sheet that brought the little man he closed the door and turned to Teddy who looked at him with a strange mixture of betrayal and sadness in her eyes.

"I-I... I forgot to cancel the order I..."

"You wanted to build a crib... a crib for our baby." Teddy said trying to contain the crying. Owen only nodded weakly. Finally Teddy burst into tears and fell on her knees on the floor. "It was my fault, it was my fault, I'm so sorry!"

In seconds Owen was on his knees next to her. "That wasn't your fault, please don't say that again".

When she finally dared to look at him she cupped his face in her trembling hands and fixed her gaze on his. "It was my fault, Owen. I'm so sorry." She was crying, she hugged him tightly, taking him by the shirt with her fists clenched, clinging to him.

This time Owen took her face in his hands. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault".

"It was… it was mine".

He could only shake his head, his lips tensed in a line with all the emotions he was holding inside. "No, it wasn't, stop saying that!" He answered between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept saying it over and over again. Then all the emotions were broken. She no longer apologized for the baby, but for what happened afterwards and so they both collapsed, all the pent up emotions of the last weeks came up like a powerful thunder, like the loud thunder that started all that bloody night.

And it was like that, on the floor, on their knees with the faces of both drenched in tears, in the privacy of their little home, where both finally after weeks of silence spoke about their grief, their lost dreams and the nightmares that hunted them every night, the crushing weight of pain, the sadness, the hopes, the shattered plans. Through tears and countless words that finally flowed like clear water they asked for forgiveness, they shared with each other all the pain that they had been suffering and that until a few moments ago remained confined in the deepest recesses of their hearts.

Neither of them had any idea how much time they spent on the floor of the living room, crying, talking, apologizing and forgiving each other until they realized that the room was beginning to look less clear and more orange with the sunset. Both remained embraced, holding close and tight, comforting themselves in the heat that exuded their bodies and the feeling of their skins against the other, it was as if the closer they were, the tighter their arms were around each other, the shadow of despair and grief will disappear more and more.

Owen got up from the floor with Teddy in his arms and went to their bedroom, laying her on the bed hugging her from behind, pressing her back against his chest tightly.

"Tomorrow I will get rid of that wood". Owen said and Teddy could hear an undertone of anger in his voice.

Turning in his arms facing him she looked into his eyes. "No, don't do it". She answered and Owen looked at her puzzled. "This was meant to be".

This only made his confusion grow even more. Then, without saying anything else Teddy sat on the bed leaning her back against the headboard; Owen laid his head on her lap while she played with his hair.

"After my father died I was sent to a foster home with a Roman Catholic family, they had this idea that everything that happened was part of a bigger plan…God's plan".

"What kind of God would be so cruel to make us suffer in this way? What kind of God would include in his plans to take away a helpless baby, a child we longed and expected for?" Owen said and Teddy could tell that he was upset.

Owen wasn't a religious man, he was a man of science, he was based on facts not on supernatural or religious theories, so all this _"God's Plan"_ seemed meaningless to him, in his head he couldn't understand how some entity divine and out of this world had a word in the life of the human being and determined punishments just to teach a lesson.

"Believe me, we will soon know why... according to the ideas of this family God doesn't make us suffer so much without a purpose... you know that like you I am not a woman of faith but right now Owen, at this moment I want hold on to anything that helps me understand or at least assimilate what happened".

From that point Teddy was right, he also wanted to hold on to something to understand and cope with all this, in his case, that someone would be Teddy and if she said that everything was part of a bigger plan surely it was. "And what purpose would that be? For what purpose would that God make us suffer so much?" Owen asked.

"To bring us closer, make us stronger and I don't know, maybe prepare us for something bigger, for a bigger gift, for His greatest blessing".

 _A bigger gift_. That stayed spinning in Owen's head, maybe she was right and whether it was God, destiny or just life had something prepared for them in the future, maybe it was just a matter of time, of wait for that " _Bigger plan_ ", that lesson, that gift, that blessing. _His bigger blessing._

* * *

 **Song: Be There - Seafret**

* * *

 **Mind you to leave me a review? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

 **Thank you all for your kind words in your reviews, they meant the world to me at a time where I thought to leave this fic.**

 **A bit of Teddy's past, obviously created by me. Hope you like.**

* * *

 **Next To Me**

 _There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless and still you, still you want me… Oh, I always let you down you're shattered on the ground but still I find you there next to me, and oh, stupid things I do I'm far from good, it's true but still I find you next to me…_

* * *

 _It was late, maybe past 3:00 AM. It was snowing outside and the sky was dark, without a trace of stars and the moonlight could barely make it through the thick black clouds that bathed the lonely streets with small snowflakes and in her room the body of little Teddy shacked, although not of cold._

 _Her father had warned her_ "I don't want to see you downstairs, I don't want to see your fucking face peek around the living room or the kitchen, you don't want to see me angry, do you?" _Little Teddy just shook her head and then her father pulled at her long blonde pigtail and slapped her on the head. That had been in the morning and now, more than twelve hours later she was still obeying her father's orders, she hadn't even approached the door of her room and outside there were voices, many voices, talking, shouting, laughing, music playing, glasses breaking, downstairs her father had a party, as always._

 _However, Teddy, with only 5 years old was starving, she had not eaten anything since that morning so taking courage and hoping that among the tumult of people who were downstairs her father wouldn't notice her presence, it would only be a few seconds, she would go down, would sneak into the kitchen, she would take some bread from the cupboard, a bottle of water and, if she is lucky, some fruit. Yes, that was her plan, sure nobody would notice._

 _Young Teddy clutched her little hand tightly around the small pendant that hung from her neck, a small and thin silver cross, the only thing she had from her mother besides her green eyes and her long dirty-blonde hair, but that was something that even at her young age she detested, her father always reminded her how much he hated that, as well as her delicate features and in general, how much he hated her._ "I hate you, I despise you so much you fucking bastard, I wish you had died instead of her, it's your fault she's dead, I hate everything about you, you fucking murderer. Why a mistake like you had to look like her?" _Like her, like her mother, her mother who had died giving birth to little Teddy._

 _Opening the door of her room Teddy walked through the dark hall until she reached the top of the stairs, going down halfway, she could see people dancing, others making out in the living room, others next to the piano massacring it with tuneless melodies, but her father was nowhere to be seen, after scanning the room again with her eyes and not having any luck finding her father Teddy ran from the stairs to the kitchen, climbed a stool and then to the kitchen counter, took the bread from the cupboard, then a bottle of water and jumped down, when she was about lo left the kitchen her little body crashed into someone legs, her father._

 _Teddy's small body froze, her father just gave her a stern look, he took her by the shoulders crashing her hard against the kitchen floor, going out and closing the door behind him, outside she could hear as her father asked the guests to leave the house, people would leave and she would stay with her father, just thinking about it made her small body tremble more and more and when she least expected it, she noticed her beautiful olive green eyes shedding seas of tears._

 _Minutes later the house was completely silent, only the tick-tock of the big pendulum clock could be heard, then the steps, as the steps were getting closer and closer to the kitchen Teddy trembled and cried more and more, she knew perfectly what was coming, through her young and small body there was the evidence of her father's fury, suddenly the kitchen door opened with a loud blow, on the threshold her father looked furious, his hands clenched into fists and his face red._

 _Teddy didn't have time to think about anything else when she felt the burning pain of the blows on her body, the fists of his father hitting her face, her back, her belly. Then the blows stopped, but not for long, in his hand his father had a wooden roller that he slapped against the palm of his other hand..._

Just at that moment Teddy's eyes snapped open, her breathing was deep and quick; she hadn't dreamed about her father in years, her hand immediately went to her head where a scar still reminded her day after day of the hell of her childhood next to him. Outside the sky was gray, probably cloudy or raining and Owen's arm pressed her hard against his chest, carefully and taking advantage that he had stirred a little Teddy slipped out of his arms and out of bed, she couldn't stay a minute more lying down in bed.

When she went to the bathroom to give herself a splash of water on her face she found that there was still the mess of crystals and blood, it was the perfect analogy of her life since her childhood until these days; body and soul fragmented and shattered like the crystals and countless drops of blood mixed with shedded tears. Shaking her head she left the bathroom, looking at Owen for a moment, remembering everything that had happened the day before, God, she loved him so much, how could she have hurt him that way?

Giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead Teddy left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, it was the least she could do for him, at least for the moment.

Teddy already had been awake for a couple of hours, breakfast was already done and she was just waiting for Owen to wake up, sitting alone by the kitchen table drinking some coffee in the silence of the house she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Surely many women would think that her way of reacting to the loss of their baby was exaggerated, how could she become attached in such a short time? But those people didn't know about her past, about everything she suffered, about everything that life took away from her since the moment she was born, so the loss of her teeny tiny baby, so desired, so planned and so expected was a low blow, another of the big low blows of life.

Was it true what she told Owen? In what many people believe and clings with strength in hope of ease their grief. _God's Plan._ She had said it in a moment of vulnerability, unlike her mother, she had never been a believer, she thought like Owen, what kind of God punishes and causes us pain in order to reward? But now more than ever she needed comfort, and this, the thought that an omnipotent God or simply fate had prepared them something better helped her to deal a little with her great pain. Yes, life or God couldn't be so cruel.

"Hey hon, I woke up and you were not in bed". Owen's voice brought her back to the present with a slight start. He approached and gave her a soft kiss on the lips; she cupped his face and kissed him deeper, soft but more urgent.

"I love you so much Owen, promise me that whatever happens you will never doubt my love". Teddy said.

Owen sat next to her, took her soft hands between his and looked her straight in the eye. "Whatever happens we will be together... I love you and I told you that you will not get rid of me so easily".

Teddy just nodded biting her lip to keep from crying. "I make you breakfast." She said in a soft, almost childlike voice.

"You? Making breakfast? And you didn't burn anything?" Owen teased her with a smile, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"I did my best". She answered sheepishly.

Reheating again what she had made she served a dish for Owen and a dish for her and they both sat down to eat breakfast.

"Owen, about yesterday I..."

"It's okay, nothing happens, let's not talk about that". Owen interrupted her.

"No Owen, silence was the problem in the first place, I want to talk about it, get out everything that's eating my insides and I know you want it too, so please!" She begged.

Owen looked at her tenderly. "OK, let's talk".

"Owen I... I'm not used to show my feelings to anyone, since I was little I had to shut up everything I felt or what I thought, at first because my father never listened to me and then... well, we were so many children in foster care that nobody had time for a sullen girl..."

Owen looked at her with all the love that could fit in his eyes, he knew something of her hard childhood, although not everything, even though he knew everything about her Teddy had always been very cryptic about her childhood, and now he was beginning to understand why.

"That's why I never confessed my feelings, not so much out of respect for Beth but because I didn't know how, I didn't know how to say it, how to love... and when I finally dared to do it... it destroyed my confidence completely... and then when you kissed me, the accident, what happened next... our baby... there were so many things in so little time, so much love and so much loss in so little time that I-I-I... I didn't know what to do... all my life will not be enough to ask for your forgiveness for having pushed you away from me in such a difficult moment, for having belittled your pain, your grief ... it is another thing that I will never forgive myself ".

"Stop there Teddy, we talked about it yesterday, what happened with our baby wasn't your fault please stop blaming you... and as for the other don't punish yourself, you grieved on your own way what it's important now is that we are together and together we will go on and although we will never forget it we will overcome it, together ".

Teddy looked at him lovingly and gently stroked his face, letting his stubble scratch her fingertips. "I never told you this but... I think you would have been a good father you have it in your blood, fatherly love… No, you wouldn't have been a good father... you would have been the best".

Teddy's words made Owen's clear blue eyes fill with tears. "And you would have been the most loving mother... And I never told you this but... I don't know how to tell you this but... this wasn't the first time I was about to be a father... I, I-I lost another child, with Cristina".

Teddy was stupefied by this confession, Owen had never told her about this and also, Cristina? As far as she knew Cristina had never wanted to have children, how did she lose a baby?

"But... how? Cristina never..."

"It wasn't a miscarriage, she... she got an abortion, it was her own decision… and I supported her, although I regretted it later".

Listening this caused on Teddy mixed feelings, on one hand she was furious, she struggled for so long to conceive a baby product of her love with Owen which never came to be born while Cristina that surely without trying managed to conceive decided to get rid of that small part of life. But after all, she had always been clear with her position about children and because of that she was no one to judge her by making use of her right to decide about her body.

"So... you were grieving the death of another child, you were hurt and I... I-I turned my back on you". And she burst into tears.

Owen just hugged her tightly and cried with her, both cried for a while until there were no more tears to shed, until their beings and their souls were completely dry and empty, waiting to be refilled again, with more tears, but this time tears of hope, of joy.

Releasing herself from his arms Teddy got up from the chair and began to pace in the kitchen. "Owen, if we want for this to work, for us to work I think I have to be honest with you".

"Honest? What about?" He asked confused and watching as all her body language changed, she was nervous about what she was going to say.

"I... I... I don't know if I'm ready to try again... I mean, I do want a child but I don't know if this is the best moment... and I don't know if I am ready to try again in the near future".

Owen didn't know what to say, swallowing the big knot in his throat he tried to find in his head the right words to answer without hurting her. "I understand... it's normal that you're afraid to try again, I'll be patient and if not... there are many other ways we can be parents."

"Would you really be willing to consider adoption?"

Owen thought about his answer for a few seconds, although nothing would make him happier than a child of their flesh and blood, the perfect mix of Teddy and him, maybe a tiny blonde princess with beautiful blue eyes, or a little soldier, chubby, red-haired with olive-green eyes, yes, that was his dream, but after what happened he wasn't so sure if he wanted to see Teddy go through all that again or if his heart could endure that, besides, the idea of saving a child of hell that is foster care, the same hell that Teddy lived in her own flesh made the idea even more plausible for him.

"I will not push you to do something you don't want... I'm afraid to try again too, but like you I also want to be a father, give a little of love and family warmth and what better if in the process we can give a good life to a helpless child".

"I wish someone had thought like you when I was in a foster care."

"Honey, I know it's a very delicate and personal issue, but ... you've never told me much about your childhood."

Teddy began to distract herself with the dishes, picking them up from the table and putting them in the sink. Owen noticed it immediately; she wanted to avoid talking about it. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"There is not much to say!" She answered with a somewhat aggressive tone while scrubbing the dishes with a soapy sponge. Noticing Owen's silence she let out a long sigh and turned to look at him. "I've... I've never liked to talk about it; it's very painful and embarrassing". She said, looking at her feet.

"Come here." Owen reached out his hand towards her she didn't hesitate to take it, he led her into the living room and they both sat curled up on the sofa.

After a few minutes in silence Teddy finally dared to speak. "My father... he, he said he loved my mother a lot, he said she was the love of his life... she died giving birth to me and my father couldn't bear her death. Would you believe me if I told you that he never gave me a hug?"

Hearing this made Owen's heart twitch and his grip around her slender body grow tighter; who could he be so heartless as to deny fatherly love and warmth to a little newborn baby who had lost her mother?

"He never took care of me, my grandmother, my father's mother, was the one who raised me the first years until she died when I was around 4 or 5 years old, she even bought me a dog, Bashful, I loved him so much... But I don't remember her very much and that breaks my heart, the only things I remember are that she was the only person who gave me love... while my father, he... he blamed me for the death of my mother, he called me a murderer and... and" A huge knot formed in Teddy's throat and in her eyes the tears had already managed to escape. "He hit me, hard, every time he wanted, which was almost daily".

Owen clenched his jaw and his hands closed in tight fists, if he had that man in front of him he wouldn't hesitate to make him pay.

"Well, you already know the rest, after his death I spent all my life in foster home after foster home until I turned 18 and the system could no longer take care of me."

When Teddy turned 18, the American adoption system couldn't take care of her anymore, and so, she was thrown into the street with only a backpack with the few clothes she had and 100 dollars in her pocket to survive while she found work and a place to live, for days she wandered the streets of New York, sleeping in alleys, subway stations, bars or coffee shops until she found the pair of angels that would change her life forever, an old couple who hired her to work in their small cafeteria in SoHo, giving her work, shelter and food that eventually became something else, George and Catalina Altman did all the necessary paperwork to legally adopt Teddy and so she became Theodora Altman and thanks to them she managed make her way in life, finish high school and going to medical school, making them feel proud of her, but as everything in her life this didn't last long, when she was 30 her parents died.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what to say, just that you're the strongest woman I know."

Teddy just gave him a small smile and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I want us to go away, anywhere and I also want us to leave this house".

"What?"

"I want us to go somewhere, get away from everything and everyone for a few days".

Owen couldn't agree more with her, he also wanted to get away from Seattle and all its chaos, clear his mind, create new memories, not forget, but learn to live with what happened and as for the house even though he wasn't completely convinced he knew that Teddy was right, besides she deserved a place she could call her place, her home; although when they moved in together he made a few restructures to the house, starting with the main room, at the end of the day she ate in the dinnerware that Amelia had chosen, she took showers in the bathroom where Amelia had showered, spent the afternoons lying in the sofas that Amelia had bought so after all it was the least he could do for her, besides leaving that house where it all began and start over could be good.

"Why don't we go on vacation?" Owen proposed. "We can go to South America, I know how much you want to know Argentina and Colombia, being away will definitely help us".

"No, no, no, it doesn't have to be another city much less another country. Yes, I want to know South America, but not under these circumstances… I just need some distance, see other things, other places and other faces that don't remind me of everything that has happened and when we return... I want us to do it to a new place, a place of ours, with no history, where we can start from scratch again".

"In that case tomorrow I will put the house for sale and you and I will go out and look for a new place and once we have chosen one... we can go on a trip wherever you want".

"Really?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"Does it look like I'm lying?"

Teddy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank you, thank you Owen, you have no idea what this means to me."

Owen took her face between his hands. "From now on I will spend my life making you happy."

"Me too, I love you, I love being with you... and, I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach, it's been years since the last time I went to the beach".

"Well, Meghan and Nathan are on vacation in Europe, I think they will be there for some time, maybe we can ask them for their house for a few days and go to Malibu, what do you say?"

"I think it's an incredible idea".

It was true, Owen was determined to make his new mission in life to make Teddy happy, he wanted to see her smile, laugh, joke as before, being her old self, make her, if not forget, definitely he couldn't forget what happened, at least make her overcome all this, overcome it together and wait for what life had prepared for them, for the so longing _"God's Plan"._

* * *

 _... So thank you for taking a chance on me, I know it is not easy but I hope to be worth it..._

* * *

 **Song: Next To Me - Imagine Dragons**


	16. Chapter 16

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

* * *

 **Somewhere Only We Know**

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, so tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin… And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

* * *

Faithful to his word the very next day Owen looked for a real estate agency to put on sale his house and look for a new one. During his search he and Teddy had some differences about what they both wanted. For his part Owen wanted a big house, with gardens, multiple bedrooms and at the outskirts of Seattle; while Teddy wanted something small, maybe a loft or an apartment of no more than two bedrooms and preferably in a building, on a high floor, overlooking the city and near the hospital.

"Honey, it's absurd buying a house with 500 bedrooms if it's just you and me and we're rarely at home, we wouldn't enjoy it and it would be too much wasted space!"

Owen's purpose in purchase a large house was that in the future they could fill it with children, whether they were their own or adopted, but he didn't want to tell Teddy his reasons fearing she would get depressed again. "Yes, I agree that it's just you and me, but when visitors come, where will we accommodate them if we live in a loft?"

"Owen, we rarely have visitors or in any case, Megan and Nathan would stay with your mom and you know it, imagine the time it would take us to get from a house in the suburbs to the hospital, it would take us more than half an hour."

Owen didn't answer, just dropped down on the sofa and flipped through the photographs of houses and apartments that the agency had sent them. Seeing this, Teddy sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee. "Don't think I don't realize why you're doing this". She said and Owen looked at her puzzled. "You want a huge house for when we finally have children". Owen's silence gave her the answer she needed.

"I like this apartment". It was all she said pointing to one of the photos and retreating from the living room.

In the end, Owen understood what the big house meant to Teddy, maybe in the future and with luck, it would be necessary and she would finally agree to move again, for the moment an apartment would suffice.

Luckily in just 2 weeks the house was sold and both became owners of a luxurious penthouse on the 40th floor in one of the most exclusive buildings in Seattle; glossy white porcellanato floors, colorimetry in gray, black and white scale, modern finishes both in furniture and decoration in materials such as steel, leather, porcelain, glass and some touches of wood; three bedrooms, four bathrooms, living and dining room with huge floor to ceiling-wall to wall windows that gave the place an incredible natural lighting in the morning and at night a breathtaking view of the city.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" Teddy shrieked as she threw herself into Owen's arms who didn't hesitate to lift her and twirl her in the air. It was the first time he saw her smile, that he heard her characteristic shrill laugh, he didn't see her that happy since she was pregnant. "I love the windows, I love the lighting they give to the living room and the dining room, I always wanted to live in a place like this!" She said as she walked through the apartment, admiring its design and architecture.

Owen hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "And you haven't seen the best part." Taking her by the hand he led her down the hall to the last door. When he opened it Teddy found the huge and beautiful master bedroom. As well as the common areas there was also a floor to ceiling-wall to wall window, king-size bed with impeccable white sheets, quilt and cushions; walk-in closet and bathroom all in white with a big shower behind glass doors and tub with hydro massage, two sinks and luxurious finishes.

Wrapping her back in his arms Owen began to kiss Teddy gently as his hands danced down her back and pulled her closer to his chest, he wanted to feel her, he wanted to _have_ her, he hadn't been intimate with her for almost two months, his body craved to feel hers, to fill her with him and to be filled with her, to roam her body with his hands, surrender to her, adore her, please her, love her.

"I love you Teddy, I love you, I _need_ you."

"Owen... Owen, wait." Teddy said as soon as Owen unbuckled her bra, detaching from his arms.

He wrapped her in his arms again and she detached again. "I think we should start packing our stuff, our flight to Los Angeles leaves in a few hours". She said, leaving the room; Owen grabbed her by the wrist.

"Teddy I _miss_ you, I _need_ you, I need to _be_ with you". Owen said pleadingly. She just looked down and left the room.

The rest of the afternoon and during the flight they only exchanged the necessary words. Luckily, as it was a 3:00 AM flight as soon as they boarded the plane Teddy fell deeply asleep leaving Owen alone with his thoughts. He thought that they were finally beginning to overcome all obstacles, he would have to be patient and know how to get to her, he knew that she also wanted to be with him, he could see it in her eyes, feel it in her skin, taste it on her kisses, she wanted him, she _needed_ him too but something stopped her and deep down Owen knew that it was the fear of getting pregnant again or on the contrary of not being able to conceive anymore, it broke his heart.

A couple of hours later the flight attendants announced the next landing at the LAX.

"Teddy, Teddy, baby wake up, we're about to land." Owen whispered to her giving her gentle shake, she just stirred a little.

"I miss you too". She mumbled still asleep. Owen let her sleep on, waiting for her to say something else. "No, no please, not my baby!" When he realized that her sleep was becoming restless he woke her up immediately.

"Teddy! Wake up!" He shouted and she woke up with a start.

"What? What? What's happening?" She asked still drowsy.

"We are about to land."

Teddy just rubbed her eyes, straightened her seat, put on her seat belt and turned her gaze to the window.

"How did you sleep?" Owen asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Not very well, my neck is killing me."

"As soon as we get home I'll give you a massage, you'll see that you'll feel better." He said gently taking her hand and giving her a kiss on the top.

Teddy took his face in her hands and kissed him hard then leaned her forehead against his. "I love you".

"I love you too honey".

Once they arrived at Megan and Nathan's house they both settled in and ordered something for breakfast.

"I'll go for a swim, are you coming with me?" Owen asked after they both had breakfast and unpacked their things.

"No, I'm exhausted; I'd like to sleep for a while".

"OK, rest". Owen kissed her on the forehead and left the house. He needed to breathe the fresh sea breeze, fill his lungs with that clean, fresh air, clear his mind, purify his soul, let the air and water take away his sorrows. He swam for hours until the muscles of his arms, his back and legs burned with the effort, when he finally reached the shore he found Teddy sitting on the balcony of the house, her legs hanging over the edge, it was a vision almost childish, she was sitting on the floor, her chin on her arms crossed over the bars of the balcony and her feet swayed back and forth. As soon as she saw him leave the sea she got up and went inside the house receiving him at the door with a big hug, taking him by surprise.

"And to what do I owe this reception?" He asked astonished.

"Nothing special, just that I love you." She whispered.

"Well, that's something quite special."

She smiled broadly. "Come, I made lunch." She took him by the hand, led him to the table and seated him in a chair; before she retired to the kitchen for the dishes he took her by the waist and sat her on his lap.

"You look beautiful". This made her chuckle. "What? It's the truth. Were you under the sun? Your nose and cheeks look flushed and your freckles appeared."

"It's what happens when you don't wear a sunscreen or hat."

"I like it, you look like a 12-year-old girl." This time she laughed out loud. "And this?" He said stroking her long legs. "Where did you get this short?"

She wore a tiny denim shorts accompanied by a white tank top, as usual when at home, she wasn't wearing bra, she was bare feet and her blonde hair fell wildly in waves around her face like honey waterfalls. "You're completely crazy, Hunt." She answered laughing.

"Crazy for you... I love seeing you laugh and smile again". He said stroking her face softly.

"Only you can make me laugh... Do I really look pretty?"

"The most beautiful of all". He answered and then kissed her passionately. Their kiss soon became more intense until none could take it anymore, she straddled him and he stripped her top kissing her breast while she reached out for his cock. Just at that moment the ring of Owen's cell phone interrupted them.

"CHRIST, MEGAN!" Owen yelled in frustration when he saw on the screen of his cell phone that it was his sister who was video-calling him.

"Don't be mean, it's your sister, answer her". Teddy said panting.

Owen rolled his eyes; Teddy got off his lap, took her top and went to the kitchen for the dishes of food while he answered the video-call.

"Hey annoying brother, how is Malibu?" Megan greeted cheerfully as soon as Owen answered the video-call.

"Hot... but quiet and nice".

"Hot huh? Where is Teddy?"

"I'm right here." Teddy answered by placing the dishes of food on the table and taking the chair next to Owen.

"Hey sister! Just look at yourself, you look as hot as Malibu!"

Teddy blushed. "You don't look bad yourself, Europe is making you good".

"You have no idea".

"Why did you call? We were busy before your call." Owen said, earning a slap on the shoulder from Teddy.

"Owen, you're so rude!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I know how that ginger is." Megan answered unconcerned. "In fact my call does have a purpose... Nathan, come here, it's Owen and Teddy!" Megan called Nathan who soon appeared in Owen's cellphone screen.

"Shall we tell them?" Megan whispered to Nathan, he just shrugged with a huge smile. "I can't wait to get to America, I have to tell them now."

"Ok, ok, what's going on?" Owen asked impatiently.

Megan and Nathan turned to the screen, hugged each other and smiled broadly. "Well, it turns out... You are going to be uncle and auntie! We are having a baby!"

Owen and Teddy could feel as if a huge bucket of icy water had been spilled over their heads, both were stunned, no one knew what to say or how to react, it was clear that Megan was happy and wanted to share that happiness with her loved ones, besides, she didn't know about the loss of her brother and sister-in-law so Owen was trying to understand that it was not her intention to be so happy when they were still grieving over the loss of their baby, Teddy was speechless, her entire body went numb and the happy faces of Meghan and Nathan passed before her eyes like an old movie in slow motion, her heart was pounding and she could swear she felt it in her throat, she would also lie if she said that she wasn't jealous, she was, she was jealous, angry, sad but she also understood that it wasn't Meghan's fault, nor Owen's or hers, so she tried to put on her best face, even though it almost killed her.

Meghan didn't understand anything, on the other side of the screen her brother and Teddy looked as if they had read them their death sentence, they seemed shocked, ok, it were joyous news, but not to react in that way.

"Hey, land calling Owen and Teddy. You will not say anything? Are you not happy? You are going to be uncle and aunt!"

After hesitating for a few seconds, Owen was the first to speak. "Wow, I mean... its great news!" Owen tried to sound enthusiastic even though deep down the sadness still scratched under the surface of his skin, threatening to make itself present.

"They are! Isn't it?!" Nathan said. "When she told me I couldn't believe it you know how this little squirrel is, I thought she was joking but no, we went to the doctor here in Barcelona and he confirmed that she is 8 weeks along and everything is in perfect order. Isn't that amazing?!"

 _'My baby was also in perfect condition, and then...'_ Teddy thought, but it wasn't the time to overshadow this beautiful moment with her sadness. "Meghan, I don't know what to say, all this is so incredible, but what about your surgery? Will the pregnancy not carry any risks?"

"You always so tragic, Teddy... and according to the doctor my wounds have completely healed so pregnancy will not be a problem."

"I'm not tragic I only care about you, it's my job as your sister-in-law." She answered with a shy smile.

"And I thank you, but hey, don't play dumb! You two when? Brother, why did you ask me for the house on the beach? Take your girl and make her child, mine will need someone to play with and Farouk will need siblings and annoying cousins to tease him in his teenage years".

Owen and Teddy shared a melancholy look, maybe it was a mistake not to have told anyone, but she just didn't want the pity of others and infinitely thanked Owen and Evelyn that they hadn't said anything to Megan and Nathan.

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted us maybe in these moments I would be making love to my beautiful girl, so if you don't have more to say, goodbye sister, congratulations and enjoy Europe". Owen said trying to sound carefree and joking with Megan as she did with him but especially in an attempt to lighten the bitter moment that surely Teddy was going through, so with that last comment he cut off the video call.

"You didn't have to cut the call like that." Teddy said with a melancholy voice.

"She was making you feel uncomfortable, making us feel uncomfortable."

Teddy laughed humorlessly. "You know how Megan is, she doesn't have filters when it comes to talking, besides... she doesn't know about our loss, it wasn't her intention".

"Even so... but hey, hey, hey, where's the smile from a few moments ago?" Owen said taking her chin in his fingers forcing her to look into his eyes; she only returned a sad smile.

"I... I lost my appetite, I'll go for a walk on the beach. Are you coming?" Owen got up from the chair and offered his hand with a warm smile, both went out to the beach and walked along the shore, hugging each other, in silence, the words were not needed both knew where the other's minds were, so they just enjoyed the gentle breeze, the warmth and the comforting silence.

Neither of them noticed how long they had walked until the air began to get cooler and the sun less intense, it was about to sunset.

"Come, let's sit down and watch the sunset." Teddy said taking Owen by the hand, both took a place in the sand that was still warm from the hot sunrays, she sitting between his legs and him hugging her tightly against his chest, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Owen?"

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"How was she like?"

No more questions were needed, Owen knew perfectly well what she was referring to, the dream he had had, that dream where he saw their daughter. He sighed deeply. "She… she was tiny, she fit perfectly in your arms, her skin was white and soft, like fine porcelain, her hair was honey blonde like yours and her face... she was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, chubby and rosy cheeks and the most beautiful clear blue eyes in the world."

Teddy couldn't contain the tears that ran down her cheeks. "It was a girl, although we didn't have chance to know it I could feel it Owen, it was a girl". She whimpered.

"I know". He answered hugging her even more tightly.

"I want a pot with a rosebush, a huge pot with white roses". Teddy said.

Owen didn't understand the random change of talk. "What? A rosebush?"

"We don't have a grave Owen, a grave where to take flowers or to visit, I want a rosebush in memory of our baby and I want to put a plaque, choose a name, take care of the roses as I couldn't take care of her."

"Genesis". Owen said out of the blue.

"What?"

"I would like us to call her Genesis... because... it doesn't matter if one day we have more children, she will always be our first."

All Teddy could do was kissing him deeply. "I love that name". She whispered against his lips. "We'll be fine Owen, I swear we'll be."

"I know we will be, we're together, we love each other, we'll be fine."

Owen stood up offering his hand to Teddy. "Come on, it's getting dark and cold." Together they walked hugged along the road back home but this time it wasn't in silence, they both talked all the way, of how they felt now, what they felt for each other, what they would have felt for that baby that couldn't be born. _Genesis_. But this time there were no tears, but smiles, both swore from now to think of her with a smile.

As soon as they got home and closed the door Teddy threw herself into Owen's arms and kissed him passionately, then took his face in her hands and penetrated his eyes with hers, both could see in each other's eyes, in each other's faces the relief, the burden that had been removed from their backs, love and the promise of a future full of happiness.

She pulled his body closer to hers, feeling his chest against hers, encircling his waist, capturing his lips with hers once more, roaming her hands all over his broad back, introducing them into his t-shirt, feeling his skin against the palm of her hands while he did the same with her and she suddenly realized how much she had missed him, how she missed the weight of his large body on hers while they made love, how she missed his kisses, his caresses, his hands that could make her scream with pleasure or make her feel safe and protected.

The feel of his body against hers, of his lips kissing and biting hers, his hands ruminating her body and vice versa, all those weeks without feeling the heat of the other, the touch, the essence came alive again in a voracious appetite. Taking her by the bottom she wrapped her legs around his hips and he took her to the bedroom without stop touching and kissing each other as if stop doing so meant breaking the spell forever, in their kisses and their caresses they exchanged love and passion far beyond what words or the action itself could describe.

It was like a new beginning, like a clean slate where they would begin to write their history again, like that feeling of coming back home after months in the hell of Baghdad, returning to the security of the home, to the known, to the beloved , to everything good but without losing the spark of passion that existed previously.

"Are you sure about this?" Owen asked, short of breath once they were both naked in the bed, he on top of her and she lay on bed with her beautiful golden hair spread out across the white pillow making her look almost like a vision, it was as a physical representation of the birth of Venus, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Pushing him to lay on the bed she straddled him, that was her approval and so Owen proceeded to kiss her, caress her, adore her body as the goddess she was, pour all his love on her love, fill every space of him and every space of her with the infinite love they felt for one another, this time everything was smooth, slow, gentle, unhurried, after all it wasn't the end, but the beginning.

Moments later they were both in bed, holding each other, their limbs intertwined in a way that was difficult to tell where one began and where the other ended, close, fused, exchanging heat and breath. "I missed you so much". She mumbled, still tired after their encounter.

That night they both made love for hours and each and every time they both made the same wish…

* * *

 **Song:** **Somewhere Only We Know - Keane**


	17. Chapter 17

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 *****WARNING: Chapter rated M due to mature content*****

* * *

 **Hearts Don't Break Around Here**

 _Oh my baby, lately I know that every night I'll kiss you, you'll say in my ear, Oh we're in love aren't we? Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby I feel safe when you're holding me near, love the way that you conquer your fear, you know hearts don't break around here…_

* * *

There are people who say that life rewards you and punishes you according to your actions, that it gives and takes away according to what you give and take, that everything is the direct result of our decisions, that everyone decides how to trace their own destiny according to the path that you decide to follow; some simply believe that nothing happens by chance, that since the day we are born our future is completely drawn; while there are others who spend their lives living day after day to the fullest, letting life surprise them and without obsessing about the future, and just in this group were Owen and Teddy.

Both stopped being that pair of best friends-turned-couple to become lovers, life partners. Their relationship became more intimate than it already was, more special, more carnal and more erotic.

After their return from Malibu they both agreed that from that day forward they would stop obsessing about the future; they would live every day and let destiny surprise them.

As soon as they moved into their new apartment, Owen and Teddy went through all the greenhouses in Seattle in search of the perfect rosebush, but none of them convince her; some were too small, others were too large, others looked like they were about to dry up and others just didn't talk to her, until Owen had an idea. In a free time he had, he looked for the best roses in the world and in the end he ordered white roses seeds brought from Ecuador, considered the country with the most beautiful production of said flower.

From the moment the seeds arrived at home Teddy devoted herself body and soul to making them grow, even before its arrival she devoured articles about plantation, cultivation and care necessary for its growth, all the maternity books she couldn't read, the neo-natal care she didn't apply and the love she didn't give to Genesis would be given to this rose bush in her honor.

And so, when they least expected it, days, weeks and months went by but they were still in their pink bubble of love and happiness, in the end those beliefs were true, all the suffering they went through only made them stronger and brought them closer. There were fights, of course there were, as in every couple, both had a strong and hellish character but always managed to make peace and this day was no exception, Owen wished to finally make peace with her, although in truth, whose fault was it? Or rather, how had everything even begun?

Everything had been so stupid, all day Teddy had been with a hellish mood, since she woke up she did it frowning and swearing, the experience that gave him more than 10 years of knowing her told Owen that it was better to leave her alone however he didn't count on her taking a simple disagreement about a course of action in the O.R. as something personal, and to this day, she hadn't spoken to him for four days. That morning when Owen woke up she wasn't by his side, although he was awake he was still lying on the bed with his eyes closed, he was so tired; it was almost dawn when he got home, Teddy was asleep on her side of the bed, well withdrawn almost until the edge of the bed, giving her back to his side.

Owen was still floating between consciousness and unconsciousness of sleep when he heard the door of the bedroom open, he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, even so he opened them and leaned on his elbow, Teddy was looking for something in her nightstand, God! She looked so beautiful, her black frame prescription glasses placed on the bridge of her nose giving her that intellectual and sexy vibe, her face without a trace of makeup, a thing he loved, count her freckles and moles and admire her long lashes; her hair still disheveled that fell freely on her shoulders and back, her beautiful long legs only covered with a _tiny_ black satin short and matching top with thin straps and _pronounced_ neckline that showed the edge of her breasts. Had they grown? Most likely not, but in his need of her it seemed to him that they did.

 _His need of her_. Owen knew perfectly well that this type of pajamas were not so Teddy-ish, she loved to sleep in his old, big and loose army t-shirts or in winter, in sweatpants, his hoodies and cuddled next to him, definitely she was trying to tease him, otherwise she wouldn't wear such revealing garments.

"Teddy." He whispered but she ignored him.

Taking a paper from the drawer and her iPad she crossed the room and sat cross-legged on the armchair next to the window, scrolling on the screen of the technological device.

"Teddy, we have to talk at some point. Don't you think this has gone way too far?"

Teddy turned off her iPad, removed her glasses and stared at him. "I don't know, you tell me".

"Teddy, we had a disagreement in the O.R. Why take it so far? That happens all the time, all the time you have disagreements with Pierce!" He replied exasperated.

"Because Pierce is an idiot, an idiot who thinks everything could be solved with a bypass or a valve replacement!"

Owen looked at her perplexed. "Teddy... just tell me what I did. How did I offend you?"

Teddy got up from the couch and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge next to Owen, staring him straight in the eye. Without giving him time to analyze what was happening she took his face and crashed her lips with his and then, when he was still under the spell of her kisses he felt the burning pain that the palm of her hand had left on his cheek.

"TEDDY, WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

"I hate you, you know that I hate you, isn't it?" She said and Owen couldn't make if she wanted to laugh or cry since hundreds of emotions passed through her face and it was impossible for him to keep up. "Do you know that I hate you? But also, do you know that I love you? I love you and I hate you and right now I'm so upset and I don't know why but I love you so much and I want you to forgive me for being a spoiled bitch, but I also want to slap you, hard, but I also want you to make love to me, hard". She ranted with that rushed use of words that to Owen seemed so adorable, however now he was confused, she wanted to slap him, but she also loved him, but she was also upset, but she also wanted for him to make love to her. _Hard_.

Suddenly and without giving him time to react Teddy straddled him and kissed him urgently. Owen could swear he saw stars and colored lights, a fireworks party exploded inside him, without thinking twice he took her by the bottom and pulled her closer to his body, she let out a soft moan and they continued for several minutes, kissing and caressing each other, Teddy could feel Owen's dick press against his pants while she felt as if her clit would burst at any moment. Seconds later she stopped the kiss to recover the air.

"Does this mean we're fine?" Owen asked gasping.

"Don't make me regret it". Teddy warned him in a firm voice.

"Never in a million years... Oh God, Teddy! I missed you so much". Owen said hugging her tight against his chest.

"Forgive me, I was a fucking bitch."

"Let's not talk about that anymore." They both remained cuddled against each other in silence, Owen rubbing Teddy's slender back and she curled up against his muscular chest, listening to his heartbeats.

"Babe?" She mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Happy Birthday". She said looking at him sweetly in the eyes. _Happy Birthday?_ Was it his birthday? Owen could swear with his hand on the Bible that he couldn't remember if it was or not his birthday, his mind and brain were so tired that he could swear he didn't remember what day it was, but apparently it was his birthday so he decided to reward himself a bit for this hellish days that Teddy's tantrum made him go through, of course, in the best possible way.

"Well, I know what I want as a gift." He said seductively as he thrust his hands inside Teddy's satin top, stroking her back, then moving forward and squeezing her breasts. Teddy let out a soft moan as she ground her hips against Owen's lap.

"Oh yeah? And what do you want as a gift? "

"You".

"You have me all the time." She giggled and then kissed him hard, she missed his kisses so much and felt his rugged hands go all over her body, he missed the same, feel her soft satin skin, her silky dirty-blonde hair, her sweet scent, all of her.

"I love my gift." Owen replied as he stripped Teddy off her top revealing her perky breasts, he really loved her breasts, not too big or too small, just the perfect size to cover them completely with his hands. "I love you, I love your body, I love your breasts". He added as he kissed and licked them, ending with a bite on her erect nipple, causing her to scream with pleasure, he loved doing that, _always,_ he knew it was one of her weaknesses so he didn't hesitate to do it every time they made love.

"Are you enjoying your gift?" She asked moaning.

"You have no idea how much".

"Make love to me…please". She begged. Minutes later both were completely naked, Teddy under Owen, he hovering her beautiful and slender body, placing kisses here and there, she didn't stop moaning and panting.

"I'll make love to you like I've never done it; I'll blow your mind."

"Do whatever you want, it's your birthday." She answered panting.

Slowly Owen traced a path of kisses from her mouth, her chest, her belly until he was in front of her femininity, he blew softly to her crotch, in seconds Teddy's back was arched, it was an extraordinary feeling. Slowly he began to kiss her whole body, giving light bites here and there, on her lips, on her neck, on her breasts, everywhere. "Come on!" Teddy kept saying. With painfully slowness Owen ran his tongue over her wet folds, licking, sucking and biting from time to time, Teddy couldn't take it anymore, her head was spinning, her hands clang tightly to his hair and with her inner thighs she pressed his head. While his mouth played with her folds and clit, his hands grasped, rubbed and squeezed her breasts, making her scream, moan and pant. It was what he loved to do; first please her, fill her, blow her mind, worship her and then indulge himself, take her body to pleasure. Suddenly Owen stopped, went back up the valley of her belly with kisses until they were face to face again and fixed his gaze on hers, it was enough to see the brightness in her excited eyes to know that he had her approval, in a precise and deep movement he buried his erected dick inside Teddy letting out a guttural moan.

"I love you so much Teddy, you have no idea how much". Owen began to trust her slowly and gently as she welcomed him with delight and pleasure, arching her back, pulling his hair, biting his chest, his neck, his lips, scratching his board back. She felt in the Olympus of pleasure.

"Faster". Teddy pleaded.

"It's my birthday, isn't it?" He whispered in her ear, she could only grunt and moan in frustration. Minutes later Owen couldn't stand it either, speeding up his thrusts, one after the other, faster, harder, deeper, _intimate_.

"I'm coming; I can't keep it anymore Owen!" She moaned.

"Come on, come on, do it!" Owen just as she was almost on the verge of release, after a few more thrust both let out at the same time a sharp and loud _"GOD!"_ He couldn't do more than take her in his arms and lie on his back with Teddy on his chest, still joined to her, still dizzy from the feast of sensations she cuddled her face on his neck still panting, their sweaty bodies still shaking with their release.

Minutes later Teddy detached herself from him and curled up beside him, so the two remained for several minutes, just when they were almost asleep the doorbell rang, seconds later a couple of cheerfully voices were heard in the hall. _His mother_. Both were so blinded by repressed desire that they didn't remember that Evelyn's house had been painted yesterday so she spent the night at their home and that Flor, their cleaning lady, would arrive at any moment, forgetting to be discreet.

"Do you think your mom heard us?" Teddy asked, embarrassed and sitting up abruptly on the bed.

"No... I don't think so… I mean, we didn't make that much noise, did we?"

"Oh my God, how embarrassing!"

"Easy, she probably doesn't know what we were doing." Owen replied as he kissed her shoulder.

She gave him a look like saying _"Don't be stupid."_

"You just act normal... although in the future you should be less noisy." He said as he bit her shoulder, she just blushed. Immediately Teddy hurried out of bed and walked around the room looking for her clothes. Meanwhile Owen just settled into bed with his arms folded under his head, admiring his woman.

"What are you doing?! Get dressed, your mother and Flor are waiting for us!"

Owen smiled broadly. "I'm admiring my woman's beautiful naked body, can't I? Remember it's my birthday." This caused Teddy to blush and smile shyly.

"Where are my panties? Help me look for my panties!"

"You don't need your panties, come here, the bed is getting cold."

"I'm serious, Owen! We have to go out before your mother comes in and find us like this!"

"You mean these?" Owen asked as he picked up the small black-lace panties from the lamp on the nightstand where they had landed minutes before. Once again Teddy blushed. Getting out of bed and walking slowly towards her, like a predator, he took her from behind and wrapped her slim body between his muscular arms. "You've gained some weight."

"What a way to make a girl feel special". Teddy answered offended.

Owen laughed loudly. "Don't take me wrong, I'm not saying it to offend you, on the contrary, I like it... Your ass looks bigger... also these". He answered seductively as he cupped her breasts with his hands.

"I have not gained weight, I haven't lost it since Malibu." She answered laughing softly.

"Well, don't lose it, it suits you and I love it, I love your body." Owen said as he kissed her neck, she just purred softly. Owen began to caress Teddy's body again, while kissing her neck and shoulders. "Stop, stop, they're waiting for us!"

"Let them wait."

"I'm not going to do _that_ with your mother in the house." She replied pretending to be offended but unable to avoid laughing.

"Come on! Live dangerously, besides it's my birthday and... Last Christmas you didn't care, and it was in _her_ home, in _her_ bathroom."

Turning towards him, she hugged him by the torso and looked him straight in the eyes. She loved his beautiful clear-blue eyes so much. "Tonight, I promise."

…

Unfortunately Owen had been paged on emergency, one of his patients had worsened during the night so they had to leave all the plans they had to celebrate for later, that night when he got home everything was in absolute darkness except for the light of the smoke extractor from the kitchen. Teddy was sitting on a stool by the kitchen island rubbing her temples while something was cooking on the stove oven. She looked bad, Owen didn't understand why if she was in perfect condition when he left, and now despite being a warm night she was wearing a hoody and sweatpants, her eyes looked red-rimmed and glassy and her face pale and sick.

"Love? Honey, what's wrong?!" Owen hurried to her side wrapping her in his arm and she laid her head on his chest.

"I feel like hell." She said, her voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"But this morning you were fine. What happened?"

"I think its food poisoning, I've been throwing up all day and I think I'm catching a cold, I feel like my head is about to explode and I just had my period and the cramps are killing me... it is as if all the plagues of Egypt were lashing on me at the same time".

Owen couldn't help but chuckle, he loved that even in the worst of circumstances she still could joke. "So… continuing what we left this morning… Far from it?" He asked earning a blow to the chest.

"I'm telling you I'm dying slowly and that I just had my period and you just think about _that_."

He laughed again "Oh sorry my poor girl, come here." He hugged her tighter.

"I'm dying, I'm gonna die." She said in a tragic voice making Owen laugh again.

"You will not die; luckily you have a handsome boyfriend who is a doctor." He took her face in his hands and began to run it with his palms. "Well, you're kind of warm, but you don't have a fever." Then he pulled out his cell phone and turned on the lamp, checking her pupils. "Your pupils react normally, open your mouth and stick out your tongue... And there it is! Your tonsils are quite swollen."

"Dammit!"

"It would be better if you go to rest love."

"But I made dinner for us, for you, it's your birthday." She answered weakly.

"What about Game of Thrones and dinner in bed?"

"Only if you promise to bring the dishes back to the kitchen once we are finish".

He laughed. "I promise". Lifting her in his arms Owen took Teddy to the room, then returned for the dinner and they both ate and watched the episode _"Battle of the Bastards"_ for the fourth time.

Moments after they began to dine Teddy got up hastily from the bed and ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up violently, immediately Owen was behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Easy, easy, breathe, it's ok". He whispered to her. Once there was nothing else in her stomach to vomit Teddy rinsed her mouth and went back to the room.

"Please, take that food out of my sight." She said with disgust when looking at the lasagna.

Obeying, Owen immediately took the food and when he returned to the room Teddy was cuddled up in a ball in bed clinging tightly to the blankets while her whole body trembled with cold.

"Honey, I don't like seeing you like this, you should take some medicine. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I just want to sleep, tomorrow I'll be better". She whispered, trembling.

"Not if you don't take anything, at least I'll give you something for the indigestion." Owen got out of bed in search of the medicine and a glass of water. "Take, drink all the water." He said as he placed the pill in Teddy's mouth and made her drink the water like a little girl.

"Thanks for taking care of me". She said faintly.

"Maybe we are not married but that doesn't mean that I will not be with you in health and illness." He answered while caressing her face and it was there when he noticed. "Love, you're burning, forget the self-medication, we are going to the hospital."

"No Owen, it's just a fever, just give me an antipyretic and that's all."

"None of that!" Owen answered firmly without leaving any room for complaints, although in reality Teddy wasn't in the mood to complain. Removing the blanket from her, she helped her out of bed and they both left the apartment for the Grey Sloan Memorial where Miranda Bailey received them in the ER.

"Altman, Hunt, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Miranda asked as soon as she saw the couple enter the emergency room, Teddy clinging to Owen's arm, dragging her feet and with her face sick.

"When I got home she was feeling bad, according to her she hasn't stopped vomiting since this afternoon and now she has a fever, I checked her tonsils a couple of hours ago and they looked quite swollen". Owen hurried to inform Miranda while helping Teddy sit on a gurney.

"Ok, ok, very good... Teddy please lay down." As soon as Teddy lay down she immediately sat up and thrown up again, in seconds Miranda placed a plastic container in front of her. "It's okay, it's okay, let it out, let it out." Miranda said. Meanwhile Owen was looking at her, frowning, he hated to see her sick, he would give everything to be in her place and be the one who was going through all this and not her.

After Miranda and some interns made a series of checkups and exams she was officially admitted to the Grey Sloan with a hellish urinary infection and in her tonsils, so she was immediately taken to a room where she would be properly treated, but that was not all.

"I'm ruining your birthday." Teddy whispered as she took Owen's hand tightly and gave it a kiss on the top.

"You're not ruining anything, besides, it's almost over, 45 more minutes and it will not be my birthday anymore." She only returned a shy smile.

Right at that moment Dr. Eva Hoffman came into the room followed by Miranda, they didn't understand anything. What did Dr. Hoffman do here?

"Dr. Hoffman, what are you doing here?" Teddy asked, confused.

The doctor gave them a warm smile, that smile that had inspired so much trust to Teddy months ago. "Miranda, what's wrong?" Owen asked.

"I think Dr. Hoffman will be able to explain to you better." Miranda answered but both Owen and Teddy could notice that a smile was dancing on her lips that she tried to contain.

"So tell me, Teddy, since when are you feeling sick?" Dr. Hoffman asked.

"Since this afternoon."

"So all these symptoms appeared today?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" Teddy asked; she didn't understand anything, what was she doing here? Why did she ask those questions?

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Today, in fact today I had my period."

"And has it been regular in recent months?"

Teddy thought for a few moments. "No, last month I didn't have it, and the one before that was just some spotting, nothing abundant and only one day".

"Eva, what's going on?!" Owen demanded, unable to avoid using Dr. Hoffman's given name, but all these nonsense questions were stressful.

Eva and Miranda shared a look of complicity and then the first one addressed the couple. "Well, I have two bad news for you and one good; the first bad new is that in fact you have a urinary infection and in the tonsils which need to be removed, however for now we can't surgically intervene on you."

"Why not?" Teddy asked without understanding anything.

"Because you're pregnant, Teddy." Miranda said, giving Teddy the warmest of smiles…

* * *

 **Song: Hearts Don't Break Around Here - Ed Sheeran**


	18. Chapter 18

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

* * *

 **Everywhere I Go**

 _And I'll fall on my knees_ _t_ _ell me how's the way to be?_ _Tell me how's the way to go?_ _Tell me all that I should know… I don't see clearly_ _,_ _can't feel nothing, oh_ _can you hear me?_ _And I'll fall on my knees…_

* * *

Both were in such a state of shock that they could not formulate a single thought in their head to express everything they felt. Owen felt that at any moment his chest would burst with happiness, with love, with wishes come true; Teddy was paralyzed with fear, _a baby_ , for months she had let go of the dream of becoming a mother, at least biologically and suddenly this tiny and fragile life that she thought impossible was growing inside her, no, she wasn't scared, she was terrified, she was even afraid to move from the bed in case any movement led to the same fate as the last time.

"A-a baby?" Owen managed to say after the shock.

"That's right; we still have to perform an ultrasound to determine how far along Teddy is." Dr. Hoffman answered addressing the couple, Teddy was still silent, her gaze fixed on the foot of the bed and her hands clenched in fists to the sheets and in her green eyes the tears quickly pooled threatening to fall at any moment.

"Teddy?" Miranda said tentatively, she knew what had happened the previous time and she also knew that the poor woman was probably scared to death, she approached her and took her hand gently, it was a gesture that Miranda Bailey wouldn't normally do with anyone, but Teddy wasn't just anyone, she had witnessed her suffering from Henry's death to the loss of her baby, so showing her some affection, support and reassuring that she surely needed right now was the least she could do. "Teddy, you are having baby… Are you not happy?"

Miranda said with all the sweetness that could fit in her usually bossy voice while gently caressing her hair.

The moment Teddy looked up she could no longer contain the tears that fell like crystal rivers through her rosy cheeks. "A baby?" She repeated with a mixture of enthusiasm and fear and then turned to look at Owen. "A baby? We are having a baby".

Owen nodded energetically as he tried hard to hold back his own tears and swallow the huge lump in his throat. "Yes".

"But... but the bleeding? I'm bleeding, that's how it all started last time!" Teddy said crying, remembering how that afternoon she began to bleed and she attributed it to her period, but now, with this news everything changed, _the blood_ , the blood was what detonated everything the first time.

"When you arrived at the emergency room your bleeding had stopped; bleeding is normal during the first trimester of pregnancy as well as the cramps that can get confused with the period, urinary infections are also quite common in pregnancy, any way in a few minutes we will perform an ultrasound to confirm that everything is in order". Dr. Hoffman explained her.

"Aside from the fever due to the urinary infection and the inflammation in the tonsils everything seems fine with you, Teddy." Miranda added with a reassuring tone.

"No, no, no wait! I was bleeding, likewise two months ago." Teddy still couldn't believe it.

"According to your words two months ago it was just spotting and just for one day and this time apparently it's the same, it's completely normal Teddy as long as there isn't abundant flow of bleeding accompanied by strong contractions there is nothing to fear".

"Believe me, I know". She replied with a hurt undertone in her voice.

"Teddy, believe us when we tell you that everything is fine... You can't be so negative!" Miranda said in her usual Bailey-ish voice that she used to make reprimands but with the best intentions, deep down she hoped that by sound carefree would cheer up Teddy a bit.

"I know, I know, it's just... I'm scared." She said biting her lip like she was a little girl who had just been reprimanded.

"Love, you have nothing to fear, this time everything will be fine". Owen assured her as he took her hand tightly and brought it to his lips.

"You can't promise that, Owen." She whispered.

Dr. Hoffman walked to the side of the bed, standing next to Miranda. "Teddy, I know you're scared, I would be too, but you have to be positive keep your mind open and think that everything will be fine, stress and thinking about the past will not do well, neither to you or your baby".

 _To you or your baby._ By hearing those words Teddy couldn't stop her hands from moving immediately to her belly, _her baby_ , she and Owen were having a baby, although the thought terrified her deep down she couldn't help feeling immensely happy, something inside her, a little voice told her that this time everything would be fine, that soon she would have her little miracle baby in her arms.

"For my part I can only add that as soon as you are in your second trimester we can perform the surgery to remove your tonsils, doing so will save you a lot of problems in the future, or if you feel more comfortable we can wait until the baby is born". Miranda said, she couldn't contain the smile that played on her lips when she talked about the baby.

"We will wait!" Owen and Teddy responded immediately.

"I'd rather wait".

"Perfect, that's all from me, if you excuse me I have to go back to the pit, and... congratulations to the both of you, congratulations for this baby, nobody else deserve this more than you two".

"I thank you infinitely, Miranda." Owen answered. Teddy for her part couldn't say anything, just gave her a smile and a look of thanks; there were no words needed Miranda knew what she wanted to say.

Just as Miranda left the room a nurse came in with the machine to perform the ultrasound. Teddy clung tightly to Owen's hand as he kissed her on the top repeatedly.

"Excited?" Dr. Hoffman asked with her warm smile. Both nodded energetically. "Everything will be fine, Teddy." She reassured her while patting her knee. "Now, pull up your gown and stuck it under your breasts please, given your situation with the bleeding I prefer to perform an external ultrasound".

Teddy obeyed the doctor and just released Owen's hand to fix her gown and then took it back with a hard grip as if her life depended on that, the warmth of the palm of his hand against hers helped her to calm down a little, but only a little, since she could also feel how Owen's whole being was shaking, but on his lips a huge smile lit up his eyes, he was excited, anxious, ecstatic and more in love than ever.

"I can hear the wheels in your head running fast Teddy, yes you're barely showing but we still don't know how far along you're, but here it is, look". Dr. Hoffman said giving a soft rub on Teddy's lower belly, the truth was that until then she had not noticed it, or rather she had done but also had noticed the increase in weight and measures in her hips, her breasts, her arms, her face and in general her whole body, although she attributed it to the great carelessness in her diet that she and Owen had had during their days in Malibu and well after their return to Seattle, besides, the bleeding made a pregnancy even more out of possibility.

Placing a generous amount of greenish gel on Teddy's belly Dr. Hoffman proceeded with the examination by running the handle across the surface of her lower abdomen. Looking carefully at the screen, pressing buttons, moving handles and then, there it was.

She turned the screen towards the couple of future parents. "Let me introduce you to your baby". And there it was the profile of a practically formed baby, its round little head, its tiny button nose, its small legs, arms and hands.

Teddy was stunned. How many weeks she was if her baby was already practically formed? As if reading her mind Dr. Hoffman made her aware of everything.

"According to the measures, you are 14 weeks and two or three days along". The first thing both Owen and Teddy thought was _Malibu_ , there was no doubt that this baby had been conceived in Malibu. "And this, this is the best part". Turning on the horn, the constant and strong beat of a small heart flooded the room with the beautiful melody and the eyes of the parents to whom that little heart belonged with tears.

"Perfect heartbeat rate, perfect measures, the placenta and the fluids are in order; you have a perfect and healthy baby in there, Teddy." Dr. Hoffman said sweetly as she wiped the gel from Teddy's abdomen.

Suddenly all the discomforts that she had felt that day because of the infection seemed to disappear, she was ecstatic, she wanted to run out to the street and scream to the world her happiness, but instead, she only placed her hand on the still small curve of her belly, Owen placing his over hers sharing a smile.

"And, what about the infections?" Owen asked always so over protective.

"Well, I'll give her something to fight the infection, something completely harmless to the baby and..." The doctor clarified.

"I'd rather stay." Teddy interrupted her.

"What?" Owen and Dr. Hoffman asked in unison.

"I'd rather stay here in the hospital until the infection disappears."

"Teddy, love, it's just an infection you can convalesce without problems at home, I'll take care of you".

"Owen is right Teddy, there's no reason for you to stay here, hopefully in a few days the infection will disappear".

"I don't care, I want to stay!" She cried. "Please!" Her eyes were pleading.

"Ok, ok, calm down, we'll do whatever you want, but calm down". Owen said in an attempt to calm her down.

"If you feel more confident staying in the hospital then you can stay here Teddy, but remember that you shouldn't stress over this, it's just an infection, you're a doctor you know these things don't last long and there's no harm to the baby".

"I know, I know, it's just ... I would feel more appeased if I stay." To tell the truth, Teddy will feel safer staying in the hospital, in bed, until her beautiful baby is in her arms but she knew that wouldn't happen so she would settle for staying there for the time her recovery will last.

"Well, that would be all from me, I will leave with the nurse a prescription with the medicines, vitamins and supplements that you will need to take during the rest of the pregnancy, as well as the date for your next appointment, either way I'll come by every day to see how you're doing, all right?"

Through tears Teddy could only nod. "Relax Teddy, everything is fine, you saw it yourself". Dr. Hoffman said, taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you very much Hoffman." Owen said.

"You have nothing to thank me for." She replied with a smile. "I have to leave you work is calling and congratulations to both of you".

"Thank you". The expectant parents answered in unison and then the doctor left the room, leaving them alone.

For a few seconds both of them remained silent until Owen could hear Teddy's sniffs, then he sat on the bed facing her and took her hands in his. Teddy looked up and without saying a word she threw herself into his arms. Both shared a tight and long embrace, it seems that life was finally rewarding them, that the long-awaited God's plan was finally beginning to take shape. They couldn't stop hugging each other, kissing each other, caressing their faces, wiping away their tears and telling how much they loved each other.

After a few minutes in which both cried and laughed, Owen settled down in bed with Teddy, spooning her from behind, his chin on her head and with their hands joined in her belly.

"We are having a baby, Owen." Teddy said.

"We are having a baby." He repeated.

"I'm so scared that..."

"We said there is nothing to fear."

Turning in his arms Teddy looked into his eyes. "I know, but I can't help it, I'm scared… scared to even move from this bed, to get up, to walk".

"And you have every right to feel like that, but you shouldn't, you shouldn't because that does not make you any good but most of all because I'm sure that this time everything will be fine".

"I love you so much Owen".

"I love you too, I love you both." He answered giving her a kiss on the forehead and then she snuggled against his chest.

"Babe?"

"Hum?" He replied half asleep.

"Happy Birthday". Teddy tilted her head up to watch his reaction which didn't disappoint. In a matter of seconds Owen's eyes filled with tears that mirrored Teddy's. "Do you like your present?"

"It is the best present I've had in my life, the best birthday".

They both snuggled again and in a matter of minutes they were both sound asleep…

* * *

 **Song:** **Everywhere I Go - Sleeping At Last**


	19. Chapter 19

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

* * *

 **She's All I Ever Had**

 _So much time, so much pain but there's one thing that still remains… The way she cared the love we shared and through it all she's always been there… It's the way she makes me feel, it's the only thing that's real, it's the way she understands, she's my lover, she's my friend, and when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside, like the man I want to be, she's all I ever need…_

* * *

The next morning when Owen woke up Teddy was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, her back pressed against his chest, his arms protectively around her waist and his hands resting gently on her belly slowly Owen began to draw small circles on it with his fingertips while his mind began to ramble. He couldn't help thinking about the baby they had lost. _Genesis_. But like they had agreed that afternoon while they were walking on the beach in Malibu, they would do it with a smile and with a smile Owen thought of her, had she lived by this time she would be close to being born if not that she would have been born already _, their girl_ , they never really knew if the baby was a girl or not but both he and Teddy had the feeling that it was so they named it as a girl.

Owen's mind was still wandering when he felt Teddy stir in his arms and cough slightly. He stroked her hair softly to lull her back to sleep but it didn't work, sitting up hastily Teddy began to gag, Owen knew perfectly what was going on so without thinking twice he quickly got out of the bed, took the plastic container that was in the bathroom and brought it to Teddy in a matter of seconds, as soon as she had the container in her hands she started throwing up. Like the day before he only hold her hair and rub her back while saying words of love and support. Already he could say that this is how their mornings would be at least for the next few weeks, although he felt bad for Teddy he couldn't help but smile because he knew the reason.

Once Teddy finished vomiting she dropped heavily on the bed, Owen took the container to the bathroom to wash it and then offered Teddy a glass of water.

"How you feel? Did you sleep well?" He asked lovingly while caressing her hair.

"I slept excellent." She answered with a smile despite her pale face.

"And how do you feel?"

"Not much better, but I'll be better."

"I know, you're a fighter... I hope this little bean doesn't give you a lot of problems". Owen said and placed his hand on her belly.

"Me too, although I feel it's just the beginning."

"We'll go through this together, I'll hold your hair when you throw up, I'll massage you back, I'll tie your shoes and I'll help you get out of bed when your belly is so big you can't move anymore".

This made Teddy laugh loudly. "Will you go buy my cravings at 3 in the morning?"

"I'll go buy your cravings at 3 in the morning in pajamas and slippers I'll go all over Seattle until I find what you and our little bean crave".

"Our little bean". Teddy repeated, joining her hand to his in her belly. "I like that nickname". When Owen was about to join his lips with hers she interrupted him. "I just vomited." Instead he kissed her gently on the forehead but they were soon interrupted by Owen's pager.

"Damn it! Miranda knows I'm with you. Why do they page me?"

"Maybe because I'm the one in a hospital bed not you". She said playfully.

" _Ha-ha_ very funny".

"Honey, you can't stop working every time I get a cold or every time I wake up with morning sickness".

"I would stop working even if you broke a nail".

"As adorable as that sounds it's not fair, go work, me and the little bean will be fine". She said with her characteristic smile to which Owen couldn't refuse.

He let out a huff. "Ok, but promise me that as soon as the doctor comes to check on you, you will call me or send me a message informing me of everything".

"I promise". Teddy answered and gave him a kiss on the top of the hand.

"I love you". He said returning the kiss on her forehead and then kissing her belly. "I love you, little bean." With another kiss on the hand Owen said goodbye and ran to the pit where he was needed.

True to her word once the doctors went to check hers and the baby's health Teddy sent a message to Owen informing him of everything. Everything was fine with the baby and as for her the antibiotics were already taking effect although she would still stay in the hospital for at least a couple of days.

A week later Teddy was discharged from the hospital and Owen took her home.

"Oh, I missed our home so much." Teddy said as soon as the elevator doors opened and she came into their penthouse inhaling its characteristic home's smell.

"You could have returned days ago". Owen replied hugging her from behind and kissing her on the temple.

"I know, but you also know why I preferred to stay and convalesce there."

"I know". He replied caressing her belly. "Come, come here!" Owen said grabbing her hand and leading her to the big mirror in the entry hall and standing on their side. "See that?" He asked cradling her small belly.

"I'm starting to show!" She said in amazement joining her hands to Owen's.

"Well, you're practically 16 weeks along."

"15 weeks and 3 days". She corrected him with a smile.

"Ok, 15 weeks and 3 days... soon we can feel her or him":

"I know, I can't wait!"

"When do we have the next appointment with Dr. Hoffman?" He asked with his lips against the skin of her neck.

"In four days."

"Do you think we can already know the baby's sex?"

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" She asked cautiously, Owen turned her in his arms facing her.

"Yes… No... I don't know, do you want? I mean, it's something that all parents do as soon as they can, isn't it?"

"Yes I know but..." She let out a sharp sigh, detaching from Owen's arms and headed for the huge glass wall, losing her gaze in the amazing landscape of Seattle.

"But what?"

"Nothing, it's just that I want it to be a surprise... Maybe it sounds stupid but I don't want to know until the moment I finally have our baby in my arms".

Owen walked towards her hugging her again. "It's nothing stupid, but why? If we know it now we can decorate the nursery, buy clothes, choose a name".

"I know, I know... but... the last time I was pregnant I took everything for granted, I never thought that something could go wrong, I just assumed that since I was pregnant in nine months we would have our baby and I took things for granted, but this time... Owen, this time I really feel that everything will be fine, I'm not taking anything for granted, I just feel it... and not knowing the sex of the baby is, if you want, my childish way of looking to the future, something to look forward, a surprise".

"It's not childish, it's something longing".

"But, if you really want to know honey for me there is no problem, you can know it just don't tell me".

Owen laughed loudly. "I don't think I can keep the secret!"

"You'll have to, otherwise I'll kill you... really Owen, if you want to know for me there's no problem this is a relationship you don't have to please me all the time, if you want to know its fine".

"I'll think about it". Owen said and then kissed her deeply, introducing his hands inside her baggy knitted sweater caressing her back as he unhooked her bra she moaned softly.

"I thought you had forgotten about continuing what we left pending on your birthday". She said against his lips.

"Never in a million years." He replied grinning mischievously and doing what he loved the most, lifting her in his arms and making her laugh.

"I want to see you do this in 3 months". She said giggling.

"That's why for the moment I will take advantage of each and every one of the opportunities I have, until the little bean makes it impossible".

Without saying another word Owen took Teddy to their room to continue what they had left pending on his birthday.

The days went by and each day Teddy felt better, the morning sickness had practically disappeared and according to her last medical appointment the baby was still in perfect condition, growing and gaining weight as she who in only three weeks she had gained a couple of pounds and her belly already peeked out from under some of her shirts. Unfortunately the little bean hadn't been seen properly, closing its legs preventing its father to know what it was.

"I think he or she is plotting against me". Owen said thoughtfully as he and Teddy lay on bed on a rainy Sunday morning after having made love, while she traced soft patterns on his chest with her fingertips, he did the same with her belly.

Teddy laughed softly. "Why do you say that?"

"Closing its legs so that I can't see if it's a boy or girl."

"Maybe for the next appointment you can know."

"No, I don't want to know, I've decided that like you I want it to be a surprise".

Teddy leaned on her elbow and looked into his eyes with a broad smile. "Really?"

"Do I have another choice?" He asked, feigning annoyance.

"You can always wait for the next appointment".

"No, leave it like that." Sliding down on the bed he placed his face next to Teddy's bulging belly. "Are you plotting against me, little bean? You and your mother are doing it, ain't you?"

Teddy couldn't stop laughing. "Stop blaming our chi... Owen, feel!" She took his hand and directed it towards the side of her lower belly.

"Oh, my God, is it...? Is it moving?" Teddy nodded energetically.

"It's the first time I feel it kick, until now it had only been little flutters, nothing like this".

Owen didn't know what to say, just placed his cheek against the skin of Teddy's belly while with his hand he rubbed the entire protuberance, feeling his child move, placing kisses here and there.

When Teddy least expected it she was already 20 weeks pregnant, she and Owen were immensely happy and although with each doctor appointment they feared to get bad news they couldn't help it, they would always be apprehensive about the health of their baby, maybe even after it was born.

For other part, their entire circle of friends were happy to share their happiness, Arizona had already planned to make a couple of baby showers, one for the closest friends and other for Grey Sloan staff, likewise their army friends planned to organize a baby shower; Callie had called to offer her congratulations and best wishes and had sent them a huge box of gifts from New York for the baby; Evelyn Hunt was heels over head at the thought of becoming a grandmother, always taking care of Teddy's health, bringing her food when it was her day off, helping with household chores, going out for shopping or for lunch, etc; and even Amelia who along with Tom presented their congratulations to the couple accompanied by a gift, or rather two, two beautiful Build-a-Bear teddy bears, one with tiny blue scrubs, white lab coat, stethoscope and bird scrub cap, and another in army uniform.

Megan and Nathan had come to Seattle to spend Thanksgiving with Teddy, Owen and his mom. Until then they hadn't said anything to them about the baby so when they got home and saw Teddy's baby bump she and Megan joined in a big hug, laughing and crying, taking photographs and comparing the size of their bellies; while Teddy was just in her second trimester Megan was about to give birth, meanwhile Owen and Nathan left the effusive shows of affection and shared only a hug and toasted with a glass of cognac.

Among the many shows of affection, gifts, attention and immense happiness when they least expected it Owen and Teddy were in Dr. Hoffman's office for the week 30 checkup, the time had flown by neither of them could believe that in only a couple of months they would finally have their much longed baby in their arms.

"Everything is just as perfect as the last time, Teddy." Dr. Hoffman said with a smile as she moved the handle of the ultrasound machine all over her baby bump. The image of their little bean filled the screen and the steady beat of its heart filled the room. He or she was snuggled up in a small ball while sucking its tiny thumb and with its little foot hit its mother's womb, she saw it and felt it at the same time, it was an indescribable feeling.

"Really?" Teddy asked.

"Really, although he or she is a bit small for 30 weeks, but within range!" Dr. Hoffman hastened to say as soon as she saw Teddy's eyes open wide. "Everything is within the range, Teddy, normally a 30 week baby measures around 15.7 in and weighs 2.9 lb, yours is 14.8 in and weighs 2.2 lb, but again, it's all within range, it's gaining weight constantly, probably by the last weeks it will gain more weight and size".

"Stop worrying, everything is fine". Owen said as he kissed her head affectionately.

"Oh, shut up! I saw your face, you were also worried!" She snapped.

"Ok, ok, nobody here has to worry". Dr. Hoffman intervened with a chuckle. "Everything is in perfect order... by the way, have you thought about a delivery plan?"

Owen and Teddy turned to see each other and he nodded towards Teddy encouraging her to speak. They had talked about this for days and although at first Owen put up some resistance because he wanted everything to be perfect and that Teddy and the baby were surrounded by doctors it was not what she had in mind, at least not entirely. "Well... I don't know yet quite well, on one hand I would like a natural delivery with all that implies, doctors, anesthesia, lying on a hospital bed, but also... I was reading about humanized childbirth and the truth is that it really caught my attention, if it really is as they say I think I would feel more comfortable that way".

"I think it's a perfect idea Teddy, apparently the baby is in a perfect position for a natural birth and we have just opened our rooms for humanized childbirths here at Grey Sloan, or if you prefer to give birth at home..."

"NO!" The expectant parents said in unison, leaving Dr. Hoffman perplexed.

"I mean, no... I want a humanized delivery but not that humanized, I would prefer to do it here at the hospital".

"Perfect, if you like we can organize a tour so that you two can know the facilities and decide, we have spacious private suites with double and queen size beds, a small living room, big bathtub, fit-ball, TV, music, you will feel at home".

Owen and Teddy shared a look with a broad smile. "We would love to see the facilities". Owen said.

"Perfect! What do you think next week?"

"Perfect!" The future parents answered.

"And back with you, Teddy. How did you feel? No nausea so far, dizziness, heartburn, back pain, tiredness, shortness of breath?"

"No, none of that, all perfect". Teddy answered without looking at the doctor and instead looking and caressing her belly, Owen knew her, he knew that most likely she was lying, he asked the same every day and every day was the same answer, she never complained about anything, she never asked for strange cravings nor did she have those extreme mood swings characteristic of pregnant women, he knew that Teddy was a strong woman and that her pain threshold was quite wide but in the last days he had surprised her more than once leaning against the sink or kitchen island, rubbing her lower back but as soon as she noticed his presence she stood up and put a tense smile on her face.

That day after the medical checkup they both went out for lunch, luckily their shift started until 8:00 PM so they had the rest of the day off and although Owen would prefer for her to go home and rest to be able to endure the night shift he knew it was useless to argue with her about it, so he simply enjoyed his day with her and their little bean.

So, as soon as they took their places in a beautiful restaurant of middle eastern food Teddy ordered a dish of hummus, although throughout her pregnancy she had never asked Owen for strange cravings he could realize that hummus was her biggest craving judging by the amount of jars of such cream that were in the kitchen cupboards and in the fridge.

The lunch went by in great harmony, both ate and talked all the time, Teddy devoured two dishes of hummus with pitas and falafel, while Owen opted for a dish of couscous and kibbe, both ending with baklava as a dessert.

"Remember our second tour? When we had a few days off and we, Megan and Nathan went to Lebanon in this little inn by the sea in Beirut". Owen said as he stole a falafel ball from Teddy's plate.

"Oh my god, of course I remember! Never in my life have I tasted middle eastern food as delicious as that, that's when I fell in love with hummus".

"I can see that, you will finish with the entire hummus reserves of the world, the little bean will hate it when it is born". Owen said laughing softly.

"She or he will not hate it." Teddy said rubbing her round belly. "Isn't that right, little bean?" The baby just returned a series of kicks that its mother took as response. "You see? It will love it".

"Is it kicking?" Owen asked and Teddy nodded with a smile, immediately he put his hand flat on her belly. "I can't believe that in only, what? 8 or 10 weeks? We'll have our little bean with us".

"Neither do I, sometimes it seems so unreal, time is flying when we least expect it will be going to college".

"How are you feeling? Are you not tired?" Owen asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with the tops of his fingers.

"You worry too much, Owen. I feel good".

"I will always worry about you, about you two; it's my job as your partner and our child's father".

"I'm fine". Teddy answered with a smile while stroking the back of his neck and then kissing him gently.

The truth was that no, she wasn't fine, since the beginning of her pregnancy the heartburn had not given her a single day of rest, her feet were so swollen that there were times when she felt that at any moment they would burst not to mention that the shortness of breath and back pain that made difficult even to sleep but she would never tell Owen, or anyone, not for not worrying them but because she thought it was something stupid, maybe what she was doing was wrong but for her it seemed ungrateful to complain about such mundane things as a simple heartburn or back pain, she felt that doing so was like complaining about the gift that life was giving her after her loss, so she decided to accept each and every one of the nuisances during her pregnancy as a token of love and gratitude towards her baby and life. While any woman would bring down the house whenever they gained weight or some reddish stretchmark appeared on their hips she took each pound as a sign that her baby was growing up, that her body was adjusting to the new life within her, nourishing it, making it grow, giving it life.

Maybe some would see it as something stupid, but for her it was the least she could do, so every time her back hurt, she thought that she would soon see her baby's face and that helped her to endure the pain, each time that the air was missing while running to attend an emergency she imagined her running after her little bean or helping it to take its first steps, whenever the jabs were so sudden and painful against her ribs she imagined her baby in her arms squirming and whimpering and every time her cravings were so big that they managed to wake her up at 4 in the morning and she was ashamed of bother Owen for that, thinking about him, helping her with the baby in the middle of the night made her go back to sleep.

"Teddy, wait, wait!" He said interrupting her soft kiss. She just rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming. "Teddy, love, you know it's okay to complain once in a while, isn't it? It's okay if one day you do not want to get out of bed, if you want to shout at me because you feel frustrated, it's okay if you want me to rub your back or wake me up in the middle of the night to go all around Seattle because you want, I don't know, pickles with Nutella, it's ok love, it's ok because you're growing life".

Teddy's eyes filled with tears at Owen's words. "I know but…"

"But what, love?! Do it, you're pregnant, you are entitled to do it".

"I don't want to seem ungrateful." She said biting her lower lip and playing with her hands on the table.

"Why would you be ungrateful?" Teddy didn't answer anything, just let the tears fall slowly down her cheeks, seeing this there was no more words needed, Owen understood perfectly why.

From that day Teddy relaxed a little more and began to enjoy the last weeks of pregnancy, although from time to time she still felt a little guilty she couldn't deny that Owen's pampering made her feel like a queen. He even devoted himself to watch tutorials on YouTube about how to properly massage her back and feet and oh God, his massages were just what Teddy needed.

One night, when Owen arrived home from the hospital it was well past 12 AM, when the doors of the penthouse elevator opened everything was in complete darkness except for one lamp in the living room, walking towards it to turn it off he found the sleeping figure of Teddy on the sofa, he couldn't help the smile that was drawn on his lips, she was curled up to a cushion, wearing only a leggings and a bralette leaving her rounded belly exposed, with utmost care and silence Owen left the packages he had in hand on the floor and knelt in front of her, placing his face in front of her baby bump.

"Hey, little bean." He whispered, as if understanding that it was its father the baby began to move and twist and Owen could see how the skin of Teddy's belly rippled with the movements. "You should go back to sleep, you'll wake up mommy".

As each time the little bean began with its party of pirouettes and kicks Teddy woke up, stirring a little and stretching her arms when she opened her eyes she met with Owen's smiling face. "Goodnight". He whispered to her and then he kissed her on the forehead.

"What time is it?" She asked still groggy from sleep. It had been her day off and she had spent the entire day asleep, only waking up for breakfast then going back to sleep, waking up for lunch, going back to sleep, waking up for dinner and take a quick shower and then going back to sleep again.

"Almost one in the morning". Owen replied as he gently stroked her hair.

"You've just arrived?"

"Yes, and I brought you a surprise".

"A surprise? What is it? Tell me!"

Turning to take the large packages that had left a moment earlier on the floor Owen put them in front of Teddy; she sat on the sofa and inspected the first.

"What is this?" She asked with a smile.

"It's one, or rather two pregnancy pillows, with this one…" Owen said referring to the one that Teddy had in her hands "…you will be able to sleep on your belly, see? It has this hole to fit your belly".

"No way! Really? My God, I miss so much sleeping on my belly!" Teddy said with a huge smile while hugging the box.

He chuckled. "I knew you would love it, as soon as I saw it I knew I had to buy it for you".

"Thank you honey!" She thanked him and then kissed him softly on the lips. "And the other one? Let me see the other one!" Teddy said excited like a little girl.

"This is simpler, it's U-shaped and according to the saleswoman's words it will help you to relieve back pain, perfect for naps in the afternoon or sleep all night and since I know how much you love to sleep cuddled to something I thought it would also be perfect for you".

"But I love more sleeping cuddled to you". Teddy answered grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket and pulling him towards her to kiss him deeply. "I love my gifts." She whispered against his lips.

"I love that you love them, I told you I will treat you like a queen".

"This is more than I expected."

"Come on, let's go to the room, it's time to sleep." Owen said reaching out his hand to help Teddy get up from the couch.

"Have you already had dinner?" She asked him.

"I ate a slice of pound cake a few hours ago". Teddy pursed her lips and gave him a questioning look. "Ok, many hours ago, but I'm not hungry I just want to take a quick shower and sleep close, close, close to you".

Teddy took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. "Come on, I'll warm up some leftovers from my dinner."

After Owen dined and they both talked about Grey Sloan's latest gossips they both retired to their bedroom, Teddy snuggling up on bed and Owen straight to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he returned to the room Teddy was propped up on bed, rubbing her big rounded belly and muttering something that Owen couldn't understand.

"Plotting against me again?" Owen asked as he joined her on the bed and gave her sloppy kisses all over her baby bump.

"Something like that". She answered with a shy smile; Owen raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "I... we... well, the little bean has a craving". She said biting her lip.

"A craving? At this hour? It's past 2 in the morning!" Teddy nodded slowly.

Owen grinned widely and let out a sigh. "And what would be our little bean's craving?"

"Maple bacon donuts and..."

"And?"

"Bananas with ranch dressing". She blurted out.

"WHAT?! Honey, that's disgusting!" Owen cringed at the thought of bananas mixed with ranch dressing.

"Come on! It's what the little bean wants!"

Owen just shook his head smiling. "You are lucky that I love you two so much".

So putting on a hoodie and a pair of sneakers Owen went out in search of the little bean's craving, or rather Teddy's craving and to tell the truth it didn't bother him in the least, that meant that she had let go of that silly idea of taking her suffering as gratitude, therefore had stopped worrying and that was just what he wanted, that she spend this pregnancy in peace, without worry, without guilt, happy.

The days and weeks kept going on, each day the arrival of the little bean was closer, in the last weeks before the birth Owen and Teddy went to walk the shopping centers in search of the perfect furniture for the baby's nursery, all in white. They painted the walls a soft gray color with a big white vinyl tree with turquoise and yellow little birds on one of the walls; it was like a tribute to Teddy's dead friend on 11S. They also bought dozens and dozens of onesies, teeny tiny socks, gloves, hats and blankets all in ranges of lilac, yellow, green and white since they still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl; also burp cloths and baby bedding, diapers, bottles, pacifiers and having a little discussion about whether or not to buy a ridiculously expensive bottle sterilizer, strangely it was Owen and not Teddy who wanted to buy it.

By the time Teddy was 39 weeks pregnant there was nothing else to do but wait for the time when the little bean decided to come into the world. Both she and Owen were granted maternity leave so they spent their days together, without having to run to the hospital or arriving late at night exhausted.

One night while Owen was making dinner Teddy came into the kitchen and hugged him from behind.

"You should be in bed, I'm almost done, I'll take the food to bed". She just purred against his back.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?" Owen hummed as he put the final touches to the dishes.

"How much do you want to meet our little bean?"

Owen turned in her arms and took her by the waist. "I can't explain you how much." He answered with a smile and a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's good because, guess what?" Owen just frowned. "My waters broke"...

* * *

 **Song:** **She's All I Ever Had - Ricky Martin (This son _is Towen,_ ****it was made for them, talks about them, it's them)**


	20. Chapter 20

*****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*****

* * *

 **Rest Of My Life**

 _Every day I wake up next to an angel more beautiful than words could say. They said it wouldn't work, but what did they know? Cause years passed and we're still here today, never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me. As I stand here before my woman I can't fight back the tears in my eyes. Oh how could I be so lucky I must've done something right and I promise to love her for the rest of my life…_

* * *

 _"How much do you want to meet our little bean?"_

 _Owen turned in her arms and took her by the waist. "I can't explain you how much." He answered with a smile and a soft kiss on her lips._

 _"That's good because, guess what?" Owen just frowned. "My waters broke"..._

Owen's eyes opened like saucers. "You-you-your waters what?"

Teddy took his face in her hands and answered with all the calm of the world, as if she were explaining it to a little child. "My waters broke".

A wide grin played across Owen's face but as soon as it appeared it disappeared and he started pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "We have to go to the hospital! Where is the baby's hospital bag and yours?! We have to let know Dr. Hoffman and Arizona! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AND COLECTED?"

Teddy just looked at him with a funny expression. "Honey, calm down I'm almost sure that it's only the first phase my last contraction lasted only 15 seconds".

"Did you have a contraction? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Teddy walked towards him and took him by the shoulders. "Ok, ok… OWEN!" She shouted at him. "You need to calm down honey, the little bean and I need you calm and serene, okay? The baby will not come out sliding just like that, this will take time. You know that, right?"

Owen just nodded with an expression of terror-emotion-longing in his eyes.

"We're having a baby". Teddy said with a sweet smile.

"We're having a baby… Let's go and have a baby".

"Is this real Owen? In a few hours we'll have our little bean in our arms?" Teddy asked with a lump in her throat and her green eyes with crystalline tears accumulated.

Owen nodded softly watching her with all the love in the world. "This is real we will finally put a gender, a name and a face to our baby". Teddy just hugged him, buried her face in his neck and burst into tears. "And I was the one who needed to calm down".

"You are not going to be panting and pushing for hours I'm allowed to be a basket case!"

"Of course you are". He answered and gave her a soft kiss that was interrupted by a moan that came from Teddy's lips.

"Contraction?" Owen asked worried and excited. She just nodded, frowning and clenching her teeth tightly. "Come, come here, sit down". Once Teddy was seated he kneeled in front of her holding her hand tightly waiting for the contraction to pass. "This also lasted 15 seconds. How long ago was the previous one?" Owen asked once the contraction passed.

"About half an hour ago". Teddy answered panting slowly but deeply, although it hadn't been such a strong contraction it managed to take her breath away.

"I'll go for the hospital bags. Don't move from here!" And Owen ran to the bedroom in search of the bags.

"And where do you want me to go?" Teddy replied chuckling.

Once Owen had everything in his hands he took Teddy by the waist and put her arm around his shoulders helping her to walk although she assured him that she could walk perfectly and tried to get out of his arms he held her back, it was like that all the way to the parking lot.

Just as they came into the hospital another contraction hit Teddy.

"HURRY UP! I NEED A WHEELCHAIR! MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOR!" Owen yelled at one of the nurses in the maternity ward.

"Owen, I'm in perfect condition to walk and please stop saying _"girlfriend"_ we're not teenagers." Teddy scolded him by letting go of his arms and heading to the nurses' station to register herself leaving the bundle of nerves that was Owen behind. "Hello, I'm Dr. Altman, it seems that I'm in labor, my waters broke almost an hour ago". Teddy said to the nurse with a kind smile.

"Sure, Dr. Altman! If you like to take a seat in a few minutes Dr. Hoffman will be with you". The nurse answered cheerfully.

"Make it quick please, I don't say it for me but..." And she tilted her head pointing to Owen who was standing next to her.

"I hear you Theodora! And yes, please make it quick".

The nurse and Teddy just shared a smile. "Honey, why don't you go and sit down for a moment I notice you quite stressed". She said to Owen in a funny-condescending tone.

As if he were a scolded child Owen turned around and dropped heavily into the sofa in the waiting room.

"Forgive him the poor thing is a bundle of nerves". Teddy told the nurse.

"Don't worry Dr. Altman, we are used to deal with anxious parents every day all day long".

After a few minutes the nurse directed the couple to the suite room they had previously reserved for this special occasion, Dr. Hoffman was right, they would feel at home, it was basically like a luxurious hotel room adapted for a delivery, queen size bed, small living room, fully equipped bathroom, a birthing tub by the window, a huge fitball, dim light, warm atmosphere and in a corner behind a curtain a small pediatric care station.

Just as Owen was helping Teddy to get comfortable on the bed, Dr. Hoffman came into the room.

"Good evening, ready to have a baby?" The couple just nodded energetically. "Ok Teddy, I'll give you a quick look to determine how dilated you are".

Dr. Hoffman made the pertinent checkup, taking her blood pressure, her temperature, listening to the baby's heartbeat, palpating Teddy's belly and looking at her dilation stage. Once this was done, the news she gave them were not exactly what they expected. "How long ago did your waters break?"

"Almost two hours ago, why?"

"I'm afraid that what I have to tell you isn't going to like you at all".

"What's wrong, Hoffman? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Owen interrupted.

"No, no, not at all... you see, here is the thing ... although your waters are already broken you only are 3 centimeters dilated so you have two options, stay here through the first phase of labor or you can go home and come back tomorrow morning".

"Come back tomorrow?" Teddy asked confused. "Why?"

"Your contractions are only every half hour or so and don't exceed the 30 seconds, there are still many hours left for the real labor to begin, although if you want of course you can stay here".

Teddy looked at Owen for reassuring; he just nodded softly with a smile. "Yes, I'd prefer to stay here, I mean we're already here and this place is practically like a five-star hotel we'll surely find something to entertain ourselves in the meantime". Teddy answered.

"As you wish". Dr. Hoffman said with a smile. "But that's not all Teddy, when I palpated your belly I could feel that the baby is in a posterior position".

"Its spine is against my spine". Teddy answered in anguish knowing what that meant.

"That's right, what could lead to a longer and more painful labor than normal, not to mention that it will be a long labor in itself since it's your first time... in your birth plan you clarified that you didn't want any kind of anesthesia but with this things may change, maybe you will not only need the epidural but there are some chances that we have to perform a C-section".

Teddy didn't know what to say, she wanted her delivery to be as natural and intimate as possible but with this, this could change everything but she had no choice, if it depended on an epidural or a C-section that her little bean could be born healthy she would do it.

"Okay, I understand, do what you have to do but please bring my baby alive".

"Your baby will be born healthy and alive Teddy, this is just a tiny turn on the road, as in all births there are always unforeseen events but that doesn't mean that yours or your baby's life is in danger, both are in perfect conditions. Do you understand me?"

Teddy just nodded biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Ok, I'll let you settle in, I'll be giving rounds all night to make you feel more at ease and try to rest as much as you can, tomorrow will be an exciting day". Dr. Hoffman said and with a smile and left the room, leaving the future parents.

Hour later Teddy was comfortable in bed, sitting between Owen's legs with her back leaning on his chest while he played with her hair and they watched a movie.

"You should try and sleep, Dr. Hoffman is right tomorrow is going to be a long day".

"I know but I can't". She said.

"Is it because of the contractions? Are they getting stronger?"

"No, everything's still the same it's just that I can't, I'm too anxious but I'll try".

"Let me know when you want to sleep to move to the sofa bed".

"Sleep with me, there is plenty of space for the both of us, today more than ever I need you close to me".

In response he kissed her on the temple. Once the movie was over they both settled down to sleep, although in reality neither of them managed to fall asleep; As the night progressed Teddy's contractions began to get longer interrupting her attempt to sleep and at the same time she interrupted Owen's sleep, not to mention all the times that the midwives and Dr. Hoffman came into the room to do routine check-ups, by the time the sun began to rise over the horizon both were wide awake, cuddled in bed, waiting.

It wasn't until afternoon when Teddy's contractions began to grow stronger and more frequent, after the checkup the midwife determined that during the night she had only dilated 2 centimeters which meant that she was already halfway, five centimeters more, five centimeters from knowing their little bean.

And as the day went by Teddy's discomfort grew bigger, by 6:00 PM she had already been in labor for more than 20 hours, the contractions were with just 5 minutes in between and she was 7 centimeters dilated. The pressure and the pain in her pelvis and her back were unbearable, Owen helped her to take small walks through the corridors but after a while she couldn't take it anymore, the pressure that the baby was exerting against her spine was overwhelming she felt that her legs would give up at any moment so they returned to the delivery room, there he helped her to sit on the fit-ball hoping this would help to calm her pain, rocking her hips back and forth, then they got into the birthing tub hopping for the warm water to soothe her pain but it didn't help much.

With every passing minute Teddy was more tired but still she didn't give up.

"Honey, let them give you something for the pain". Owen begged her; he hated to see her in so much pain.

"No, I said I don't want anything, besides it's too late for that". She panted heavily.

By 8:00 PM she was already 9 centimeters dilated, it had been an exhausting day, she was lying on bed soaked in sweat, panting, moaning and screaming, the pain was unbearable as being cut in two as if something was massacring her insides but nothing would make her give up. Never in her life Owen had felt so useless, he knew that from the beginning he could have done something to alleviate her pain but she in her stubbornness refused, now he just wiped the sweat from her forehead with a damp cloth while he watched as she twisted in pain in bed, clenching her fists tight to the sheets, clutching to the oxygen mask, breathing deeply and erratically and muttering words he couldn't make.

"Everything will be fine love, everything will be fine… This is almost over". Owen whispered in her ear but she just shook her head weakly.

"N-no… no, I-I ne-need... I need." She muttered with a thin voice.

"What? What do you need? Tell me what you need!"

"I need... I... need to kneel... C-can't, I can't be lying down anymore". She answered panting and then burst into tears.

"She wants to kneel!" Owen shouted at the midwives and nurses.

"I can't stand my back!" She whimpered.

"It's okay love, in a moment we'll help you move. Do you want to get in the tub?" She just shook her head as the sweat accumulated on her forehead, ran behind her ears and down her neck.

Once she was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed the pressure on her back and pelvis diminished just a little, Owen knelt next to her and never stopped wiping off her sweat and rubbing her lower back for a moment, shortly after Arizona came into the room and also knelt next to her.

"Hey hon, ready to have a baby?" Arizona whispered giving Teddy her characteristic broad smile.

Teddy returned her weak smile. "Thanks... thanks for being here". She said panting. "I know it's not your job but thank you".

It had been months since Teddy had asked Arizona if she could be there the day the baby was born, she knew that pediatric care per se was not her specialty, she did big surgeries on tiny people, but this request was one that Arizona could not refuse, she would be there with Teddy and would provide the best pediatric care for her baby.

"There is no other place where I would rather be". Arizona assured the future mom.

"Thank you, Arizona". Owen added.

Just then, Dr. Hoffman entered the room accompanied by two midwives.

"Ok Teddy, I'll give you a quick look". After the examination the moment had finally arrived. "I can already see the baby's head". The doctor said with a smile. "Do you want to lie down in bed, get in the tub or do you prefer to stay here? Wherever you are more comfortable".

The truth was that with all the pain she was feeling at that moment the last thing Teddy could do was choose an option so she just shook her head.

"I think she means she prefers to stay here". Owen said and Teddy looked at him with tired eyes but full of love.

"Ok, then! Everyone's ready?"

Owen knelt in front of Teddy and she hugged him by the neck, Arizona retreated to the corner of the room where she would take care of the baby looking from there all the action.

"Ok Teddy, when I tell you I want you to give me a big, big, big push!" Teddy just nodded.

"You can do this love, you can do this! I love you Teddy, I love you more than words can express". Owen whispered with a broken voice in her ear as he kissed her sweaty temple again and again.

"I know, I know, I can do this… I'll do this." Teddy panted.

"You can pinch me, scratch me, choke me, whatever helps you deal with the pain don't hesitate to do it love! I love you, I'm so proud of you". Owen said, crying.

Teddy let out a tired giggle. "You are crying".

"I am". It was all Owen could say in tears.

And thus came the first push, strong, painful, stinging, deafening, blinding… Then the second and the third; with each push Teddy gave everything of her, although she was exhausted she didn't slow down, she kept firm, pushing each time the doctor indicated to do so, panting and moaning, shouting and crying.

"The head is out, Teddy!" The doctor said enthusiastically. "Come on come on, a few more pushes!"

After two more pushes finally Teddy could feel the relief in her pelvis, it finally had ended finally her little bean was born however no crying followed after this relief.

In the shock of the moment Teddy didn't notice the moment when Arizona rushed to Dr. Hoffman and took the baby immediately.

"Come on little one, it's your birthday, give me a loud cry". Arizona whispered while rubbing the baby's tiny back, sucking its phlegm and placing a tiny oxygen mask over its little mouth and nose.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! ARIZONA, WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHY ISN'T CRYING?" Teddy cried as Owen and a nurse helped her to lie on the bed. "ARIZONA, SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE!"

Owen was about to approach where Arizona was tending the baby but Dr. Hoffman stopped him right away. "No Owen, at this moment you're a father not a doctor, let her do her job".

"Owen, what's going on?!" Teddy couldn't stop crying.

Meanwhile, Arizona was still putting all her efforts into making the baby breathe properly, it was alive, but apparently had some difficulties breathing properly.

"Come on little one it's your birthday, give me a big and loud cry". Seconds later the baby let out a gurgling whimper that immediately became a shrill cry. "That's it, that's what I'm talking about!"

Owen and Teddy let out a deep sigh that they didn't know they were holding.

"So what were your bets? Boy or girl? "Arizona asked with a huge smile as she carried the small bundle of joy to the waiting arms of its mother.

"What is it?" Teddy asked enthusiastically, receiving the baby in her arms who stopped crying the moment it felt the warm of its mother's body.

"Discover it yourself". Arizona answered and stepped aside, letting the parents enjoy this special moment intimately.

Lifting the white blanket from its teeny tiny body neither Teddy nor Owen could help but gasp...

* * *

 **Song: Rest Of My Life - Matt Johnson**


	21. Chapter 21

****KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language****

 **I totally agree with you Luiza, it's so amazing to finally be able to say "real baby", I always thought that that would only be something in fiction but finally seeing it on screen will be something beautiful. Teddy will be the best mommy in the world.**

* * *

 **Today My Life Begins**

 _I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me, leave the past behind me, today my life begins a whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking I know I can make it today my life begins…_

* * *

 _Lifting the white blanket from its teeny tiny body neither Teddy nor Owen could help but gasp..._

"It's a boy!" They both said in unison and looking at each other with tears in their eyes, immediately Owen sat next to her on the bed and hugged her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Neither of them could look away from their little boy, he was so beautiful, so perfect; Tiny, ten fingers and ten toes, pinkish skin, head full of hair, lots of hair, ginger hair and in his blue-gray eyes they could already said they would become clear blue, like his father's.

"Look what we did Owen, he's so perfect." Teddy sobbed.

"He is, as perfect as his mommy." He answered kissing her temple while his own tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you so much Teddy, I love you, I love you two so much".

Then baby started to whimper again. "Apparently he loves you too. Do you want to hold him?"

Owen just nodded and settled to hold his little bean, with all the care and softness of the world Teddy placed him in his father's protective arms, she could already tell that his father was willing to give his life for him, she could see it in his face, in his eyes, in the soft way in which he held him, Owen would give his life for the little one and equally she.

"Hey little soldier". Owen said baby talking to him. "You really took your time, don't you? You have no idea how much we waited for you". He placed his finger on the palm of the baby's hand who reflexively wrapped all his teeny tiny fingers around his father's finger, Owen brought his little fist to his lips and kissed it softly. Breathing deeply his sweet newborn scent, definitely from that day it would be, along with Teddy's scent, his favorite fragrances in the world.

"Almost 24 hours in labor and he looks like you, it's not fair." Teddy said, although interrupting the little moment between father and son making him smile.

"You carried him inside you it's the least I deserve".

"You're so cocky!" Teddy said and then kissed him on the shoulder, laying her head there, admiring their little bundle of love and joy. How could she doubt that one day life would have them prepared something better? Owen was right, good things take time and without thinking twice she would wait a hundred years just for another moment like this, to relive a day like this that although at times it was frightening the end was more than perfect, the greatest blessing, the best and most perfect God's plan.

"Maybe he will come to look like me but he will surely be just as brave and intelligent as his mother. Can you imagine it? Handsome with brains, killer combination!" Teddy can't help bursting into laughter.

"I thought that fatherhood would take away your presumption but I see it didn't!"

"How do you expect me not to brag about this little perfection?!"

"I can't stand you!" Teddy answered with a smile and a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have to take the boy for a more in-depth checkup". Arizona said with professionalism but at the same time smiling broadly.

Teddy nodded to Owen and he handed the boy to Arizona immediately feeling the cold emptiness in his arms that left his warm little body.

"And, do you have a name chosen?" Dr. Hoffman asked.

"It's true! You haven't told us how you decided to name him!" Arizona said.

The couple shared a look of complicity and a smile. "Well everyone". Owen said holding Teddy's hand tightly.

"Let us introduce you to Ethan Altman-Hunt." The proud mom added.

"Oh my God, it's a beautiful name... Hey Ethan, I'm your auntie Zona, we'll have lots of fun together but now I'll give you a checkup, it'll be soon I promise." Arizona said baby talking to Ethan and then took him to do the rest of the checkup.

Neither Teddy nor Owen took their eyes off Ethan while he was being weighed, measured and checked up in general, Arizona was doing an excellent job although it was to be expected, after a moment Arizona muttered something to one of the nurses who as soon as she left came back with an incubator putting Ethan's parents back on alert.

"Arizona, what's going on?" Owen asked getting up from the bed and heading towards her.

"Easy Owen, everything is fine."

"Everything is fine?! Then, why the incubator?!"

"Owen, Arizona what's happening?!" Teddy asked again on the edge of tears.

Arizona took Owen by the shoulder and brought him to Teddy's bedside to explain what was happening with their son. "Ethan is in perfect condition this is only a precautionary measure, when he was born he had trouble breathing and now I could detect a slight whistle when he exhales, we will do some x-rays but even without doing them I can assure you that with a couple of hours in the incubator Ethan will be even better. Do you trust my Teddy?"

Without thinking twice Teddy nodded as she quickly wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"We will take Ethan but I assure you two that tomorrow morning you will have him back, as doctors we don't have to promise anything Teddy, you know that, but I can swear to you that in a few hours Ethan will be out of that incubator and back in your arms, that sure I am that he's fine".

Teddy burst into tears. "Hey honey, it's for Ethan's sake, he needs this it'll only be a few hours." Owen tried to comfort her, he also trusted Arizona, he knew that she knew what she was doing and why she was doing it and although he couldn't help but worry about his son's health he understood why they had to take him away, but apparently it was too much for Teddy, surely deep down she also understood why Arizona had made that decision but the feast of postpartum hormones made her see the situation bigger and more complicated than it really was.

"They will take him, they will take him away and at any moment he will want to eat and I'm not going to be there and I'm not going to be able to give him his very first meal". Teddy sobbed.

Arizona took Teddy's hands in hers and looked at her sweetly. "I know this hurts honey, but you'll have your whole life to be with Ethan just think this is one more little sacrifice for him to be a hundred percent healthy, okay?" Teddy just nodded and threw herself into Arizona's arms crying. "Ok, ok now I have to take him, for now rest and you'll see that tomorrow when you wake up he'll be back here".

Before little Ethan was taken to neonatal care Owen brought him back to Teddy who gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and combed his abundant ginger hair. "I'll see you in a few hours my love, mommy loves you with all her heart". She whispered to him later to see how they placed Ethan in the small cradle then connected monitors in his small chest and on his tiny feet and covered the cradle with a plastic case.

"Owen, go with him!" She cried and he looked at her puzzled. "Please, go with him don't leave him alone, GO PLEASE!"

Owen kissed his son's mother quickly and ran along with Arizona and the team of pediatricians behind the incubator that was carrying Ethan.

…

Three hours after Ethan's birth Owen was still standing in front of the nursery's glass without taking his eyes away from his little soldier. He couldn't believe that with just a few hours of life this small part of him and Teddy have caused so much chaos and mixed emotions, he could already say that it was a forecast of what was to come, he would surely be a tornado, Owen couldn't avoid smiling broadly just imagine him creating havoc at home, running, making mischiefs, screaming, laughing loudly.

Surely when all this was Teddy would laugh at him and tease him, making fun of his lack of faith, for not believing in what she said that day. _"This was meant to be, everything happens for a reason, it's all part of a bigger plan ... He's preparing us for something bigger"._ Whether it was God or not this was definitely the greatest gift and as all the precious gifts he would take care of him and protect him.

"You know? In a few days you'll have your own you don't have to stalk babies". Said a voice and pulled him out of his thoughts.

Meredith.

Owen smiled broadly. "Well, maybe you will be glad to know I'm not stalking babies, I'm taking care of _my_ baby". He replied with pride.

"No way! Really? When was it born?" Meredith asked in astonishment and going to stand next to him in front of the glass.

"About three hours ago".

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy, Ethan Altman-Hunt". Owen replied with a warm smile.

"Ethan… It's a beautiful name… it means _'Strong'_ ".

"Well, he's certainly strong; Teddy was in labor for almost 24 hours".

"What?! Wow, well she's a warrior... Congratulations, Owen". Meredith said with an awkward squeeze on his shoulder, after both shared a smile she knew the squeeze wasn't enough so they just shared a hug. She had never been exactly Owen's best friend but she was genuinely happy for the trauma surgeon, like everyone in the hospital she knew of his and Teddy's loss so knowing that they finally had their baby really warmed her heart, she knew the feeling perfectly.

"Guess which baby is". Owen said with a smirk.

Meredith scanned the nursery with her expectant eyes for a few seconds. "That one!" Meredith said triumphantly, pointing to the little baby in an incubator at the back of the room.

"How did you know?!" Owen asked laughing.

"Look at him! He's the only little redhead ball".

" _Redhead ball!_ " He laughed. "He could have been blond... But I would say that he's more like a Cabbage Patch".

Meredith laughed loudly. "But why is he in an incubator? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Oh no, no, no, he had some breathing difficulties when he was born so Arizona decided to have him in the incubator for a few hours, just as a precaution". Owen answered and then both remained silent, watching him.

" _Rainbow baby_ ". Meredith said out of blue.

"What?"

"Rainbow baby, that's how some people call the babies born after a loss… When it's raining and the sun comes out a rainbow appears… after a loss always comes something better".

"It's one the most beautiful things I've heard... Our little rainbow baby." Owen replied with a smile.

...

When Teddy woke up the first thing she heard was the sound of soft whimpers and the faint mumble of a voice, Ethan and Owen, their baby was finally back and she was dying to sit up on the bed and hold her baby in her arms but preferred to stay a moment lying down on the bed with her eyes closed, listening to everything Owen said to their little soldier.

"... I remember that she came in like a storm to the OR, she was the most beautiful and perfect woman I had ever seen in my life with her huge green eyes, her long blonde hair and her tan skin, but…" He chuckled. "She was furious; she accused me of stealing her surgery, can you believe that? I didn't steal anything and although I had to maintain composure in my mind I kept imagining myself kissing her, shut her up with my kisses".

Apparently Owen was telling Ethan about the first time he and Teddy had crossed paths, their first day in Iraq so many years ago, Teddy would be lying if she said that that time Owen's presence didn't take her breath away and he did make her heart flutter but she was so furious that in seconds the imposing presence of Major Owen Hunt went into the background, it wasn't until after the surgery was over that she again allowed herself to daydream with the Major, imagining his big hands and his lips wander through her body and it was like that for years, although there were other men in her heart always lived her love for Owen, and now, after all they had gone through together not only in in recent months but in the years they had known each other it only made her love for him stronger, if she could love him even more surely she would but she knew that it was impossible, she loved him with all the capacity that her body, her mind and her heart had to love a man… And their little boy, well, not even all the love in the world could be enough to describe what she felt for her little soldier, her little bean.

"I love you so much Ethan, we love you so much, you are the most expected and loved baby… the luckiest baby boy... your mommy… you can be sure that you have the most loving, brave and intelligent mommy in the world, not to mention how beautiful she is... She has these beautiful and big green eyes, sometimes they are like olives, others like clear water and but always at night, when she is next to me in bed they are like a deep wooded forest, she also has this huge smile that lights up her face and her laughter, she hates her laughter but I love it... There is no day when she doesn't smell good, vanilla, she always smells like vanilla and her hands are always soft and smooth despite the fact that most of the time she wears surgical gloves, oh yeah little bean mommy is a kick-ass cardiothoracic surgeon, you will surely be very proud of her".

"And of his daddy too". Teddy said hoarsely and leaning up on her elbow looking at her pair of men with eyes, though tired, full of love. "He is the bravest men the US Army as seen".

Owen walked to Teddy, sat on the edge of the bed with little Ethan in his arms and kissed her sweetly. "Were you spying on us?" Owen asked with a smirk smile.

"Just a little, from the part where you lied to our little bean telling him that you didn't steal my Coronary Dissection".

"Shhh don't listen to that." Owen whispered to Ethan and covered his little ears.

"Is it true what you said?"

"What? That you were furious and it looked like you wanted to murder me?"

"No, the other".

Owen smiled broadly knowing what she meant. "Every single word, maybe more".

"Come here". Teddy said patting the spot beside her, as soon as Owen joined her he put his free arm around her and she snuggled to his side.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" Owen asked kissing the top of her head.

"I'm still exhausted but blissfully happy, somewhat sore and swollen but pleased, I slept thanks to what Dr. Hoffman gave me or I would have been all night next to our son's incubator".

 _Our son_. Owen loved how sounded those two simple words that involved so much meaning; _Our_ , of them two, 50 and 50 percent; _Son_ , product of their love and infinite desires and yearnings, of faith and hope.

Owen just swallowed the huge knot that had formed in his throat as he absorbed everything that _'our son'_ meant. "I did that job for both the both of us". He answered with a thin voice.

"How long ago did they bring him?" Teddy asked caressing Ethan's tiny foot that had managed to escape from his blanket.

"Just over an hour ago and with his health check clean; 7.5 pounds and 19.1 inches a bit small considering our height but completely within range".

Teddy laughed. "And of those 7.5 pounds sure .5 are hair, just look at that mop of ginger hair now I understand why the heartburn didn't give me a second of peace during the whole pregnancy." Owen laughed too, causing little Ethan to stir in his arms, whimpering softly.

"It wasn't his hair it was all the hummus you sniffed".

She laughed again. "Ok, was that too…but what about his breathing?"

"He breathes by himself without a trace of the whistle and at any time he will burst into tears asking to eat".

"I can't wait to breastfeed him for the first time".

Just then a nurse came into the room. "Hey, good morning, I'm coming to check on the little one, it's just routine don't get scared".

Owen got out of bed with great care, carrying little Ethan in his arms and taking him to the pediatric care station where the nurse checked his vitals and temperature.

"Dr. Altman, Dr. Hunt, Ethan is in perfect condition" The nurse said with a warm smile as she returned the little soldier to his father's loving and protective arms. "I leave you alone, in a moment someone will come to bring you breakfast". And with that the nurse retired.

"Give me, give me here it's my turn!" Teddy said reaching out her arms towards Owen to take her little boy.

"Just wait a moment". Owen turned around with his back to Teddy and she could hear him whispering something to the baby but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Turning again he went to the bed and sat down next to her giving her Ethan with extreme delicacy.

"Be careful with his head".

"I know, I've held babies before". Teddy answered, cradling Ethan into her arms.

"Wait, wait, I think he has something in his hand". Owen said.

"What?! What is it?!"

"I don't know, look by yourself".

Teddy took Ethan's little fist and opened his tiny fingers, she couldn't help but gasp loudly. When she lifted her gaze Owen was looking at her with a huge smile on his lips.

In Ethan's little fist was the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen; Square sapphire surrounded by white diamonds settled on a white gold band.

Taking the ring from Ethan's fist, Owen grabbed Teddy's free hand and looked into her eyes. "Not even all the love in the world will suffice to describe everything I feel for you, all the respect and admiration I feel for you... I was a stupid and a blind because I didn't realize before you were there, always there by my side and I thank the life that put you back on my way and, and ... I think there are no more words needed Teddy, I've told you almost all of them and I'll keep telling them to you each and every day that I have left of life... I love you, you are the love of my life, I have loved you forever and I will love you always, never think you were my second choice because you were always the first here, before anyone else". He said putting his hand over his heart. "And since you don't want me to call you my girlfriend... would you do me the honor of calling you my wife?"

Teddy couldn't say anything so she just nodded energetically as her tears ran down her cheeks. After Owen placed the ring on her finger their lips joined in a passionate kiss that was interrupted seconds later by their son's whimpers when he felt the lack of attention to his tiny person.

 _Their son_ , their greatest gift, His bigger plan, their rainbow baby, the proof that always after the storm the sun comes out, after tears there is always a smile and after suffering always comes the reward, it's only a matter of waiting…

* * *

 **Song:** **Today My Life Begins - Bruno Mars**

* * *

 *****REVIEWS?*****

* * *

 **Although in my fic it turned out to be a boy, I still think that in reality it will be a girl.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, I have a one bad and two good news (I think).**

 **The bad news is that this is the last/penultimate chapter, the next one will be the epilogue.**

 **The first good news is that, unfortunately next Thursday I'll go under surgery, I didn't expect it, so in the next few days I'll upload the epilogue, I just have to fix some final details.**

 **The other good news is that I'll have several days off, I've lots of ideas for a new fic, but not a proper story as such, so I'm divided between creating a new fic with a lotS of one shots, little moments without a chronological order or waiting a little more time to plan the whole story with a proper plot.**

 **So, what do you want? A lot of one shots or a full story? Who knows, maybe once we have more info about what is to come in season 15 and can do both.**


	22. Chapter 22

*****KIND REMINDER: English is not my first language*****

 **I know it's been years since the last update, but time won me and when I least expected it I was already in an OR wishing that Bailey or Richard were my surgeons.**

 **Anyway here it is the promised Epilogue, a small observation, it was edited under the influence of painkillers so it may contain more misspelling than usual.**

 **A/N:**

 **During this free time I've had A LOT of ideas, I wrote a kind of prologue from Teddy's** **point of view** **but I don't want to publish anything until I have more, as I said I have so many ideas and I have read so many theories that I don't know where to go with my new fic, there is also the fact that until now all my stories have been VERY AU, so this time I want something a little more "real" but always with the magic and freedom that fiction gives us.**

 **So maybe soon or later I'll be back with something new, I hope you still want to read me ;)**

 **Now make yourself comfortable because this epilogue is LONG and maybe the beginning will be a bit confusing but soon you will understand, I promise.**

* * *

 **Love Never Felt So Good**

* * *

 _Five years later…_

It was a sunny morning without a trail of black clouds in the sky, something extremely rare for that time of year in Seattle and for that Owen was more than grateful. In the garden of the house everything was ready to welcome a crowd of children and their respective parents; it was Ethan's birthday party. Five years, Owen could not believe that five years ago his little soldier had come to this world, all pinkish, red-haired and creating chaos in the emotions of their parents, which had lasted until this day.

Owen was in the kitchen, checking his e-mail while the guests arrived when the birthday boy came into the kitchen, crestfallen, dragging his feet and with a pout. Sitting up in a stool he laid his little face on his hands and let out a sigh.

"She's not coming". Ethan said and sounded disappointed.

Owen left what he was doing and focused all his attention on his son. "Why do you say that? You know she will come, she promised you."

"She's not coming! I hate that!"

"Ethan!" Owen scolded him. "What did we say about the word _'hate'_? It's a very big word you can't use it just like that".

"But what I feel is very big, mommy will not come and it's my birthday party."

"I know champion, but mommy has never broken a promise and you know it, you also know that both Mom and I have very demanding jobs."

"And I hate... I mean I don't like that!"

Owen took Ethan's small hands in his and forced him to look into his eyes, clear blue looking at clear blue. "Hey, bean, mommy is helping someone, she's saving a life. Don't you think that's something very important?"

The little boy nodded slowly. "But it's my birthday and everyone will be here, even aunt Megan, uncle Nathan and my cousins will come from Los Angeles and granny Evelyn made my cake." Ethan said with a pout on the verge of crying.

The shrill sound of Teddy's pager woke them up at 4:00 AM, before running to the hospital she gave Owen a kiss and promised to be there as soon as she could, 7 hours later she was still in surgery and her son was devastated thinking that his Mommy would not arrive at his birthday party, his first costume birthday party.

"I know bean, I know but I'm almost sure mommy is coming soon. Do you want us to call her?"

Ethan shook his head, Owen was about to say a few words when a shrill sound of breaking glass was heard in the garden, followed by laughter, then screams, then a cry and finally Rocky, the huge Bernese Mountain dog of the Altman-Hunt ran into the house with his legs full of mud.

Oh God, no! Teddy will be furious to see this.

"Mommy, mommy!" Aaminah, the youngest of the family came crying into the kitchen, followed by her brothers Alîm and Jamîl, crying and with her knees and hands scraped.

Immediately Owen took the little girl in his arms and sat her on the kitchen island inspecting her wounds while she cried bitterly and begged for her mommy. "Alîm, Jamîl, what happened?"

"It wasn't my fault, I promise!" Jamîl said. "We were playing and Rocky got over excited and ran away and knocked Aaminah down".

"Oh yes, Rocky always does that." Ethan added. Meanwhile Rocky was sitting next to Alîm, sticking out his tongue and wagging his tail as if he was very proud of what he had done.

"Daddy, mommy!" Aaminah cried as she reached out her little arms towards Owen.

"I know baby, I know it hurts but Daddy will fix you, Alîm bring me the first aid kit please." And Alîm ran away at the request of his father.

Just at that moment the noise of the door of the house opening was heard, followed by footsteps, tired footsteps, Teddy was at home.

"I'm home!" Teddy shouted from the entry hall causing Aaminah's cries to grow louder, Owen was toasted.

When Teddy came into the kitchen Owen could see in her frown that he was in trouble.

"What happened here?!" She asked perplexed, hurrying to Aaminah's side; Owen, Ethan and Jamîl tried to explain what had happened while talking at the same time while Aaminah didn't stop crying and Alîm only gave the kit to his mother with a shy smile. "Ok, ok quiet, QUIET! Alîm, honey, tell me what happened".

"It was an accident I swear, we were playing… mom, dad I swear it was an accident, I swear it!" Alîm said with panic in his voice.

Hearing this, Owen and Teddy looked at each other in amazement. "What did you call me?" Teddy asked with a mixture of joy and wonder in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I mean Dr. Altman".

Teddy left what she was doing and knelt immediately in front of Alîm taking him by the hands "Oh no, no, no, my love, don't apologize, did you hear me? It's okay, you can call me mom".

It was the first time Alîm called Teddy and Owen mom or dad, the first time in four years, it had been four years since Alîm, Jamîl and Aaminah had come into their lives and now they couldn't imagine a day without them.

"Really?" Alîm asked with tears in his huge brown-hazel eyes.

"I've been waiting years for you to call me mom". Teddy answered.

"And I for you call me dad". Owen added. Until that day Alîm, being the oldest with 9 years, always addressed Owen and Teddy as 'sir' or 'miss', or as 'Dr. Altman' or Dr. Hunt'

"Okay, enough tears today is a day of celebration, where are your costumes? I don't see them". Teddy said to brighten the moment.

"Mine is in my room, I'm going to put it on." Said Jamîl and ran away.

"Me too!" Ethan said following his brother to the room they both shared.

"And you, baby? What's your costume of?" Teddy asked Alîm with a sweet smile.

"It's a secret mom, you'll know soon." The boy answered and then ran to his room.

Teddy turned to Owen, who was still cleaning Aaminah's wounds, who luckily had stopped crying. "We are doing a good job with them".

"We are".

"And what is my princess's costume of?"

"Minnie Mouse". The little girl replied.

"Minnie Mouse?! You will look beautiful my love". Teddy said.

"I know mommy". The little girl replied pulling her long raven-black hair off of her shoulder with her little hand making her parents laugh. "Daddy says I'm beautiful, just like you".

"The most beautiful of all". Owen answered giving a kiss on the forehead to the little girl and one in the mouth to his wife. "Now go and find your costume darling".

"I can't believe that in a few weeks it will be 4 years since they came into our lives". Teddy said with melancholy.

"It was difficult, but I told you we would make it, isn't it?"

"I know". God! Just remembering those days made Teddy feel like crying for her children, for all her children.

...

 _4 years ago…_

Owen and Teddy couldn't be happier, their baby was one year old and he was the most beautiful and healthy baby boy, while they were still in their honeymoon phase, they had got married a few weeks ago.

Although Teddy tried to convince Arizona that there was no point in throwing a huge birthday party for Ethan's first year since he was still very little and would surely not enjoy the event she insisted in doing so and although Teddy managed to persuade her not to do it in a fancy party room that didn't stop Arizona from organizing the biggest birthday party that the Grey Sloan's daycare had seen.

Everything was perfect, the children were enjoying as well as their parents and in general all the staff of the hospital that attended the party, meanwhile Teddy looked at everyone with a huge smile from a corner of the daycare, sitting comfortably in a huge puff nursing Ethan. When she saw Owen came into the room she could immediately notice his frown but attributed it to work, he had probably lost a patient. Crossing the room Owen dropped heavily into another puff next to her as he gently stroked Ethan's silky red hair.

"Is everything okay?" Teddy asked.

He sighed. "Have you seen your e-mail?"

"My e-mail? No, why?" Teddy asked confused.

"Come with me, let's go outside and I'll explain".

"Just give me a moment to finish with Ethan".

Owen nodded slowly, gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips and another to Ethan on the head then left the room. Teddy knew him better than anyone else, what he had to say was very serious. Once Teddy finished nursing Ethan she left him in the care of a nurse and went to find Owen who was already waiting in a chair sitting, his left leg jumping up and down, he was nervous and seeing him like this made her feel nervous immediately.

Taking the chair next to him, Teddy gently stroked his back. "Honey, what's wrong? You are scaring me".

"They need us back in Iraq." Owen replied without turning to look at her.

It took Teddy a second to process that information in her head. No, that couldn't be possible, they were out of duty.

"W-what? No, no, that can't be possible!"

"Trust me I feel the same as you".

"OWEN, NO! I can't go back there… Ethan is still a baby and he needs me, he needs us".

"There's nothing I can do and you know it". Owen answered solemnly.

Teddy's eyes were already full of tears "No, Owen please!"

"We have to present this afternoon at the Army offices and the day after tomorrow we have to leave for Baghdad... Things are not good in the middle east, every day there are more wounded and the doctors and surgeons who are already there are insufficient" .

"I can't, I can't leave my baby Owen! He's still a baby, he-he-he needs me!"

"We have a duty Teddy, a duty with our country".

"And how long will the tour last?"

"At the beginning it will be six months, but I'm pretty sure it can last up to a year or more".

And Teddy burst into tears, he took her in his arms and let her vent, seeing her like that and thinking about leaving Ethan also destroyed his soul but he knew that now he had to be the strong one.

In the end in just three days they had to organize their departure to Baghdad, Nathan would also join them, however Megan had been ruled out given her situation with the kidnapping. So in cries Teddy and Owen left Ethan in the care of Evelyn and Megan.

Upon her arrival Teddy was put in charge of the entire troop and although on the outside she had to be strong and authoritarian with her subordinates inside she was devastated, she didn't eat and every night she cried in Owen's arms until she fell asleep, if she managed to fell asleep, they both missed their little boy with all their heart and the sporadic FaceTime calls they had with Evelyn to know how everything was with Ethan back in Seattle were not enough, they wanted to see their baby, feel the warmth of his small body in their arms, feeling his presence in the middle of them when they slept at night. The worst was when Teddy had to extract from her breasts the milk that was meant to be for her son to then be discarded in the drain; she could spend hours crying after that.

And so the days went by and when they least expected it they had turned one month in that hell. One afternoon when Teddy and Owen were in the dining room a big fuss could be heard outside the tents. When both went out the whole troop pointed their weapons at a person, a woman, or rather a girl who couldn't be more than 17 or 18 years old, but her bulging belly revealed that she was no longer a girl, she was accompanied by two children, one around 4 or 5 years old and another in her arms, small, probably not more than a year old, Teddy couldn't help but think again about Ethan, one of the boys was hiding behind the legs of his mother while she with one arm carried the other boy while raising her free arm in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Stop, stop! Lower your weapons now!" In an authoritative voice Teddy ordered the troop members who obeyed right away.

With firm but cautious step Teddy got closer to the woman, the fact that she brought two children with her and was pregnant didn't mean that she wasn't a danger; in times of war anyone could be an enemy.

"Colonel Altman". Teddy said reaching out her hand to the woman but she just looked at her with wide eyes and an expression of terror on her face. "Do you understand English?" The girl-woman just nodded slowly.

"Ok, what's your name? What are you looking for?"

"Bashira, they are my children". She answered with her clear knowledge of the language. "Please help".

"Ok, ok calm down, come with me". Teddy was going to take her by the shoulders but she flinched away. "It's okay, it's okay, you're safe now".

"Teddy, I think you shouldn't trust so much..." Owen warned her by putting his hand back on his gun.

"I think I said weapons down Mayor Hunt, there are two children here so please keep your gun for yourself and get out of here!" Teddy shouted at him.

Then she turned to the woman and the children again. "It's okay, you're safe, come with me."

Owen knew that it was likely that Teddy's maternal instinct was the one speaking, which made her overlook certain precautionary measures in the face of the arrival of enemies or people outside the troop. "Teddy."

"Major Hunt, do me the favor of retiring right now if you don't want me to admonish you for insubordination!" She yelled at him. "And all of you go back to work, there's a lot to do!"

Although initially Bashira resisted, she finally agreed to follow Teddy to one of the tents that was equipped for medical check-ups. As expected, the three of them were extremely malnourished, the oldest boy, Alîm, was dehydrated, probably anemic, and his head was infested with lice and nits.

"Lieutenant Ruiz, please take the child to take a bath but first give him food". Teddy ordered to the doctor who was helping her with the checkup of the children and their mother.

"No, no!" Bashira exclaimed scared when she saw that the doctor wanted to take her son away.

"It's okay, they'll take him to eat." Teddy assured her with a warm smile. "They will not hurt him, I promise you."

Then Bashira said a few words to his son in what appeared to be Turkish or Arabic, Teddy couldn't quite understand and finally the boy agreed to go with Lieutenant Ruiz.

After the examination to Bashira and her other son, Jamîl, both were transferred to another tent to convalesce, in fact they suffered from anemia and dehydration, so immediately they were given medicines and fluids, but little Jamîl didn't stop crying.

Teddy sat on the edge of Bashira's small bed watching as she tried to soothe her baby's cries but she simply couldn't, the boy was hungry and looked for her mother's breast in despair.

"He wants to eat but I don't have anything". Bashira said referring to the fact that she no longer had milk in her breasts, probably due to dehydration.

"I... I think I can help." Teddy told her and she looked at her confused. "I'm a mother, I left my baby back in America to come here, I can feed your baby."

Teddy could see the hesitation in the young mother's eyes, she knew perfectly the feeling, the helplessness, not being able to do anything for your baby or having to delegate his care to someone else, she understood it perfectly, she understood how hard it would surely be for Bashira to see another woman nursing her son.

"I'm not going to hurt him I just want to help... Jamîl is severely dehydrated and here we don't have baby formula, he needs this Bashira".

With tear-filled eyes the young woman handed the baby to Teddy who took him carefully in her arms while the little one squirmed and cried at the full capacity of his lungs, once again Teddy couldn't avoid to think of her little bean, Ethan, in his cries when he was hungry or just when he wanted for his mommy or daddy to hold him in their arms, in his warm body against her chest, in how he played with her hair with his tiny hands while she nursed him and how his huge blue eyes closed little by little until falling asleep. Shaking her head a little from the sad thoughts Teddy proceeded to nurse Jamîl.

In an act at first painful the child began to suck hard trying to drink as much as he could, his hunger was evident in the way he sucked and latched onto her breast, burying his little nails, it was a heartbreaking image, just imagine how many days the poor baby was without eating created a huge knot in Teddy's throat.

"How old is he?" Teddy asked.

"Nine months".

"Nine months?! So... How far along are you?" Teddy asked again but this time unable to hide her sock.

"Five months". Bashira answered looking down and playing with her hands in her lap.

Wow, only four months between pregnancy and pregnancy. "And you? How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 soon... I know what you're thinking, I'm too young to have three children but... it's the life that I had to live, I had Alîm when I was 13 years old".

What?! 18 years old and her first child at 13? God, this _girl_ , because for Teddy that was what she was, was old enough to be her daughter and yet she was already the mother of two children and one more on its way.

"And the father?"

"They have no father!" Bashira answered raising her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be nosy".

After this both remained in an uncomfortable silence, only the small sounds of Jamîl while eating could be heard.

"I... I". Bashira said after a while. "I was a prostitute in Turkey". Teddy looked at her with an expression of horror and shock. "I was born in Damascus and at the age of 9 my uncle sold me to a man who took me to Turkey and I stayed there until I managed to escape a couple of months ago".

"I'm so sorry... I, I... I don't know what to say".

The young mother just shrugged. "As I said, it's the life that I had to live... but that doesn't mean I don't love my boys, I would give my life for them".

"I understand you perfectly... I would have given my life too to stay in America with my baby boy".

"How old is he?"

"A month ago he turned one... his name is Ethan". Teddy replied and despite her sadness she couldn't help but smile at the mention of her baby's name. Taking out a small photograph that she always carried in her pants pocket she handed it to Bashira. "Look, it's him".

"He is beautiful... his eyes and his hair are very beautiful".

"He is the spitting image of his father... but your boys are also very beautiful".

Shortly after a soldier came to bring something to eat to Bashira and after both she and Jamîl finished eating the boy was returned to his mother's arms.

Teddy watched as the young girl interacted with the baby, caressing his raven-black hair, taking his little hands between hers and looking at him with eyes full of love, she immediately felt like crying. Suddenly Bashira looked towards the entrance of the tent and her eyes opened like saucers, turning her head to see what had shocked her she found Owen.

"Teddy". He said in a firm voice.

"I think I was pretty clear, Mayor Hunt".

"At this moment I don't want to talk to my superior, I want to talk my wife! We need to talk, I'll wait for you in our room". And with that Owen turned around and left the tent.

"Don't be scared, it's my husband." Teddy assured Bashira when she saw the fearful expression on her face.

"And you shouted at him and gave him orders?" The confused girl asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"He is a man". Bashira whispered.

Teddy laughed softly. "And I'm his superior, I can do it".

"Wow... I want my daughter to be like you one day".

"Your daughter?"

"I have a feeling that it will be a girl".

"Stick to that feeling", Teddy replied. "Rest, in a few hours I'll come back to see how you're doing".

Before Teddy left the tent Bashira's voice stopped her. "Hey... it's true, your son looks like your husband and he is very handsome". Teddy just returned a huge smile and left the tent looking for Owen. She already knew what was coming, surely they would fight, Owen couldn't separate her decisions as his superior from their personal relationship, _men_ , even though they denied it the fact that a woman was their superior would affect them and even more if that superior was their wife.

When Teddy came into the tent that served as their room Owen was lying with his arms folded under his head, she sat on the edge the bed and both shared a long and fixed look until Teddy couldn't contain it anymore, she threw herself into his arms and burst into tears.

"I miss him so much… I want him here with me, I want my baby with me". She hiccupped.

"I miss him too… but think that with each passing day it's a day closer to being with him".

"I don't know if I'll be able to be here five more months without him, much less a year".

"I know, I know baby but for him we have to be strong". And they both remained embraced tightly for a long time.

"Teddy?"

"Mhmmm?" She said a little sleepily.

"We have to make a report about that woman and the boys, you know they can't stay here in the camp".

Teddy got up on her elbow and faced him. "I know but I can't".

"You have to do it honey, it's your duty to do it".

"They need help Owen, they have no one in this world, she's been fleeing all the way from Turkey".

"And with more reason we must report it".

"Just give me a few days, at least until they are in good health and I get them a safe place where they can stay".

"Teddy, she has to find where to go, you will not always be solving her life".

"How can you talk like that, Owen?"

"It's war time Teddy, what do you expect or what do you want? Give them a room and provide them for the rest of their lives?"

Teddy couldn't believe with the coldness with which Owen expressed himself, she didn't know the man in front of her, he had always been so caring and concerned about the wellbeing of the most helpless but this man in front of her definitely didn't care about those in need, she was furious.

"She is 17 years old Owen, 17 years old and has been a prostitute since she was 9, not to mention that she already has two children soon to be three, how can you talk like that? You're a father too, how can it be that you don't have a bit of empathy for her?"

"And that's your problem, Teddy, you're thinking as a mother and not as a troop leader!" Owen shouted.

"Well yes! I am thinking as a mother because I would like to think that if one day Ethan needs help someone will be there for him!" She yelled back. "Or tell me, what would you do if it wasn't that girl but Ethan who had come to a camp full of strangers to ask, to beg for some help?! TELL ME!"

"ETHAN WILL NEVER BE IN A SITUATION LIKE THAT!"

"You never know Owen, life takes many turns... And if I can't be with _my_ son during all these months at least I'll do something for someone else's children and if you want to report me do it, everyone here knows that you're dying to take my place". And Teddy left their room trying to contain the tears, not of sadness but of rage, in just a month this damn place had managed to transform the love of her life into a complete stranger.

In the end Owen decided not to say anything and leave everything to Teddy's criterion. The days and weeks passed, the presence of those three strangers became more and more common in the camp and although Teddy knew that she would probably get into trouble if some superior to her found out about their presence she didn't care, she just wanted to do something good, to give a little help and love, the love and help that she couldn't give to Ethan. Luckily no one in the camp said anything or reported it, not even Owen who although at beginning had many disagreements and fights with Teddy eventually became used to the presence of the young woman and the boys, especially of Alîm who in just weeks had managed to win his heart.

The little one always looked for Owen's presence, he loved to talk to him, ask him hundreds of questions and at the same time teach him something of his native language, with time Owen began to do the same thing, to look for the presence of the little boy, unconsciously he began to do the same as Teddy, give a little of the affection he couldn't give Ethan to that pair of boys. But like everything in life things never end up being as they were planned.

Unfortunately Bashira died giving birth, but before dying she made Teddy promise to take care of her children, that she would do everything possible to take them far away from that hell.

"Please Teddy, swear it to me that you will take care of my children, swear it to me!" And Teddy without hesitation swore it to her and even if she hadn't asked her to so she would have done it. "Allah is seeing everything you are doing and what you did... He will know how to reward you... and... and... please, name the baby Aaminah." And with that Bashira closed her eyes to never open them again, leaving 3 little orphans, Teddy and even Owen shattered.

At the end their tour only lasted 6 months and in just a few weeks they would be back in America but they still hadn't solved the legal immigration status of the children. They tried to take them to the United States as part of a refugee program but as soon as they made the request it was rejected, the days passed and the time was running out. Neither Teddy nor Owen thought that leaving Iraq would be so difficult, they thought they would be happy to leave that hell but didn't expect that in just a few months they would be so fond of that pair of children and a little newborn whom they practically considered their children.

"I can't leave them Owen, we can't leave them I promised it to their mother".

"I know, I swear in the name of Ethan that I will do everything possible to take them to the United States with us".

Just the last week of their stay in Baghdad, Teddy and Owen along with Megan and Nathan's immigration lawyer managed to get the three children accepted by the Canadian refugee program, being sent to Vancouver just the same day they returned to Seattle. As soon as they arrived home, not before bathing Ethan with kisses, hugs and love they set to work to try to legally adopt Alîm, Jamil and Aaminah. At the beginning it was difficult, with work, little Ethan and the distance between Settle and Vancouver that although it was only a few hours by car it was a disadvantage and the predictions of obtaining a favorable result were less and less every day, but neither Owen nor Teddy stopped to fight until at last two months later social services granted them full custody of the three children and that's how Alîm, Jamil and Aaminah became part of the Altman-Hunt family, children of Teddy and Owen and siblings of Ethan.

...

"The garden looks beautiful love, good work". Teddy said, referring to the decoration that Owen had personally made for Ethan's party. Each year both took charge of the organization and decoration of the birthday parties of each of their children.

"You also did a good job".

"What? But if I barely helped you to organize anything this year".

Owen walked to her and took her by the waist. "It doesn't matter, you were busy with your clinical trial... I can almost smell your Harper Avery".

"I don't care about the Harper Avery, you and our children are the best prize of all... but be careful, I'll organize Aaminah's birthday party and believe me, it will be anything but simple, I'll go overboard".

"Women". Owen laughed and then he kissed her deeply.

"EEEEWWWWW!" A quartet of small voices exclaimed in unison. Their four children were dressed up in their costumes for the party watching their parents from the threshold of the kitchen with an expression of disgust on their faces but with also smiling widely, deep down they loved their parents' shows of love.

"Look what we have here, all my loves look so beautiful, show me, show me your costumes!" Teddy said with a broad smile on her face when she saw all her little ones dressed up and happy.

"Me first!" Jamîl said taking a step forward. "Do you like mommy? Daddy helped me choose it". The little one said with a toothed smile, modeling his Iron Man costume.

"It's beautiful, baby".

"And look, I have a mask and a laser glove. Isn't that awesome?!"

"It is!". Teddy answered giving him a kiss on the head.

"Well, who's next?" Owen asked.

"Me!" Ethan yelled standing next to his brother Jamîl. "I look handsome, isn't it mommy?" The birthday boy showed his small black tuxedo perfectly made to measure and Teddy looked at him confused. "I'm James Bond mommy and look!" He added showing what appeared to be a plastic replica of a Beretta.

Teddy turned to see Owen with a killer look. "What did we say about weapons?" She asked between clenched teeth clearly annoyed.

"It's his birthday". Owen replied sheepishly.

Teddy shook her head and turned her attention to her children again. "Ok, who's next?"

"ME!" Amina jumped forward, dressed in a tiny, puffy red polka dot dress with black mouse ears and small yellow ballerinas, she was the most adorable Minnie Mouse Teddy had ever seen, without thinking twice she lifted her in her arms kissing her chubby cheeks. "You look beautiful my baby girl... And you darling? Show me your costume". Teddy said to Alîm, who looked at everyone with a shy smile.

"Show him champion, show your mom the surprise". Owen encouraged him.

Alîm stepped forward to stand next to his brothers, dressed in small blue scrubs, with a replica of Owen's cap on his head, a small white coat and a stethoscope.

"Look, granny Evelyn sewed it for me". Alîm said showing his mother the legend in his white coat _A. ALTMAN-HUNT M.D. F.A.C.S._ "When I grow up I want to be like you and like Dad and also like Dr. Avery, what he does with burned kids is awesome!"

Hearing this created a huge knot in Teddy's throat. "So we have a future surgeon in the family." It was all Teddy could say without bursting into tears.

"Yes, and I will work with you two". The little boy replied with confidence. "Do you think Chief Webber will want to hire me?"

"Of course he will, champion". Owen said and then he and Teddy hugged the child tightly, it was amazing to see him smile, while his siblings Jamîl and Aaminah had no idea what had happened in Iraq, Alîm did remember it, the first months after his arrival in America he still had nightmares and wet the bed at night, he spent months in psychotherapy until at last the nightmares disappeared and he began to gain more and more self-confidence and to show more and more love for his new family.

Hours later the house was full of children and their parents, mostly Grey Sloan people and army comrades. The children looked happy and even the parents, all entertained by the magic acts of the magician. From the kitchen Owen and Teddy watched all the action in the garden.

"I'm still mad at Ethan's gun". Teddy said, sipping her glass of white wine.

"Love, it's his birthday plus he loves James Bond".

"He's 5 years old, Owen! He doesn't even know who James Bond is!" Teddy said laughing.

"Of course he does! Do you remember when you and Aaminah went with Arizona and Sofia for your girls' day? Well, the boys and I had a men's day".

"Men's day? Children's day you mean, because you can behave like a child, worse than Aaminah, sometimes I feel like I'm a single mother with 5 children instead of a married woman with 4... And to all of this, how was this 'Men's Day' that made Ethan want a gun for his birthday?"

"It's not what you're thinking". Teddy looked at him questioningly. "There was no alcohol or prostitutes if that's what you are thinking".

"OWEN!"

"You asked... We only ate pizza and chicken wings, we played video games and watched movies, that was all".

"And you saw James Bond, Owen you know how perceptive and sensitive they are, especially Alîm, no wonder he had a nightmare the other night".

"Oh Teddy, don't make a big deal of this, why don't you and I go upstairs a few minutes?" Owen whispered to Teddy in her ear and hugged her from behind.

"Owen, it's our son's birthday party!"

"And? Come on! It'll be fast". Owen said softly kissing her neck and running her torso with his hands.

"I know you Owen, it will be anything but fast".

"And since when is that a problem?" Owen began caressing her thighs lifting her dress in the process to get to her underwear, playing with the hem of her lace panties with his index finger, Teddy was about to give up. "Come on baby". He whispered in her ear and it was all Teddy needed to surrender to her husband.

 _Several_ minutes later both were lying in bed, naked and satisfied.

"I can't believe how easily I gave up". Teddy said pretending offended while caressing Owen's naked torso making him laugh.

"Don't pretend, you love to do this".

"You know I do". She replied kissing his side. "I love you Owen, I don't know if I tell you enough but... God, I don't tell you enough! You tell me you love me all the time and I... but I do Owen, I love you". Teddy blurted out almost on the edge of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down love, I know you love me and you show me that each and every day... that's worth more than a thousand words for me".

"I love you honey". Teddy said kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you more... and that's why I have a little surprise for you". Owen answered as he reached out his arm to the nightstand and pulled out a yellow envelope from the first drawer.

"Honey, what did we say about gifts? You always give me a present on our children's birthday".

"You also deserve a gift, dealing with your career and 4 children at the same time... it's the least you deserve". Owen said handing her the envelope. "Open it".

Teddy obeyed. "What is this?" Teddy asked with a huge smile as she looked at the papers in her hands.

"What does it look like?"

"They're plane tickets, 6 plane tickets". She answered trying to hide her emotion.

"That's right".

"Six plane tickets to Costa Rica".

"Oh, and that's just the first stop, then we'll go to Panama, Colombia, Peru, Argentina... we'll go on a trip throughout Central and South America... the honeymoon we never had, but we'll do it as a family".

Teddy couldn't say anything, just threw herself into his arms and kissed him with love and passion.

A few years ago neither of them could have even imagined that the day would come when they would both be a family, life had been responsible for separating them so many times that they thought they would never be when life and time were just saying " _Wait_ ", and now, after ups and downs, tragedies and losses there was no day in which they didn't look each other in the eye without thinking " _It was worth the wait_ ".

* * *

 **If you are reading this... Thank you for coming with me to this point, thank you soo much!**


End file.
